Ava Adore
by fairy-dust3
Summary: Draco Malfoy is expelled from his school in England and sent to live in NY with his uncle what happens when he meets a raven haired boy? CHAP 41 UP!
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY**:- Draco Malfoy has been expelled from his school in England and sent by his parents to life with his uncle in New York. What happens when we encounters a black haired, green eyed boy?  
  
**RATING:-** R for future chapters  
  
**PAIRINGS** – Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, OTHERS  
  
**DISCLAIMER**:- unfortunately I own none of the characters – after seeing the 3rd film I wish I owned them all 'cause all the guys got so hot. Blimmin' hell! So, for any OOC's don't sue me 'cause I'm stone cold broke – seriously.  
  
Oh, and also – they are in their final year at High School so they would be seventeen/eighteen

Anything in _italics_ are thoughts

* * *

**1. Prologue**  
  
The blond, eighteen-year-old man sat in his first class seat of the British Airways flight to New York, twirling the ring on his right thumb around and staring morosely at the drink in front of him.  
  
It was eight thirty – he'd been on the plane from Heathrow for two hours.  
  
'_Fantastic_,' he thought ,'_just another five to go.'_  
  
He reached into the pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out a half empty packet of Camels and a silver zippo.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Malfoy, but you can't smoke on the plane," the air hostess informed him.  
  
Draco Malfoy, for that was the boys name, plastered on a fake smile of the same caliber as the air hostess' and replied in the same sickly sweet tone, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."  
  
"I can get you a drink if it would make you feel better."  
  
Draco smiled again and slipped his hand into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a silver flask. "But if I could trouble you for a glass?"  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
She hurried away and Draco's smile became a sneer, his posture slouched and he unscrewed the top of the bottle, taking a long swig.  
  
That was he, of the split personality. Not a medical disorder, but just the way he was. Regardless of how he acted elsewhere, he was charming and polite enough to people he was sure to never meet again, so he was sure they would mention him to their friends and that attractive, oh-so courteous boy they had the pleasure of meeting on a plane, or in a shop.  
  
However, that persona was not him – or else he would not be on this god forsaken flight. He'd been expelled from his school in London after three suspensions. The teachers had finally given up after he'd turned up to school – which was a rare occurrence – drunk (less rare) and was then caught screwing some girl on a teachers desk. In retrospect, the girl really hadn't been worth it. The girl, however, had not been expelled, not even suspended, just advised to take more caution as to who she chose to spend her time with.  
  
Draco snorted to himself and wriggled in his seat, pulling down his black T- shirt where it had ridden up to expose pale, toned, rock hard stomach.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the man next to him, standing up and moving to the bathroom.  
  
Once there, Draco examined himself in the small, badly lit mirror. Even though he'd been without sleep for more than a day, he still looked good. His white blond hair was short and tousled, something which he'd discovered recently as he was finding it increasingly tedious to spend hours deliberating over his hair each morning – when he could be bothered to get out of bed. Ice blue eyes stared back at him beneath his blond eyebrows – from one twinkled a blue jewel- and above his high, chiselled cheekbones. He placed a cigarette between his full pink lips and just let it dangle for a few moments, before dropping it in the bin.  
  
Why risk getting chucked off the flight?  
  
He made his way back to his seat and closed his eyes. Maybe he could catch up on his sleep for the remaining four and half hours.  
  
_'God, I hate flying.'_

* * *

Review please and play nice. 


	2. A Morning with the Potters

Okay, chapter 2 is a short, crappy little chapter just kind of outlining a typical morning at Harry's house.  
  
Thanks to reviewers –

**DracoMine** – Lol I know they're sooo hot. You think Draco's a bad boy now? It gets worse.  
  
**Shroom** – thanks – I will update longer (and better) chapters soon  
  
**Kt** – lol – thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks – keep giving me reviews lile this and I'll love you  
  
**Luna PL** – I know – chapter 1 was really and short and so is chapter 2 but they will get longer - I promise  
  
**Lil'kayla** – thanks – here's an update!

* * *

**2. A Morning with the Potters**  
  
His alarm went off. His hand groped on the table to find it. Finally he did and the beeping stopped.  
  
"Harry James Potter, get out of bed or you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Harry groaned, pulling his cover up over his head. Monday mornings were evil and should be banned. That was his theory. Maybe if he stayed there for long enough, his mum would just leave him be and let him skive off school.  
  
"Harry, up now, or I'm sending Sirius up there to drag you down."  
  
A smile found its way to Harry's mouth. He hadn't seen his godfather, one of his parents best friends, for over three months.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
"I'm up mum," he yelled back.  
  
Harry pulled on his black jeans from yesterday and a clean (he hoped) blue T-shirt. Looking at himself briefly in his mirror he ran a hand through his unruly black hair, just making it stick up even more. His emerald green eyes sparkled back at him, twinkling, as usual, with mischief.  
  
He clattered down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother, godfather and little sister all sat.  
  
His mother, Lily, had long, auburn hair and big green eyes – just like Harry's. Harry's little sister, Morgan, was the spitting image of their mother, except she had their father's deep dark eyes.  
  
"Nice to see you're finally awake," smiled Lily, kissing her son on the cheek and placing some toast in front of him.  
  
"Thanks mum." Harry's attention immediately turned to his godfather. "What took you so long to come back Sirius?"  
  
The black haired man shrugged and ran a hand over his small, devil like goatee. "Went travelling. Europe and all that." He leant closer to Harry. "What can I say? Remus loved Paris."  
  
Harry grinned. Remus Lupin, another of his parents closest friends, was undoubtably Sirius' 'better half'. He was also a teacher at Harry's school – Latin – which was, granted, a lesson Harry did not take but it was nice to have an almost family member around the school.  
  
"Are you going to take the bus home after school, Harry?" asked Lily.  
  
Harry shook his head, swallowing his mouthful of coffee. "Basketball practice. And after that I'll probably just hang round with Ron or something."  
  
"Hang or something? Don't think I like the sound of that."  
  
"Oh for God's sake mum," moaned Harry.  
  
"Come on Lil, he's a big boy now is Harry," Sirius said calmly. "He can take care of himself. It's not like he's going to go out and hit up. Is it?"  
  
"Course not."  
  
Lily sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"Work. He got paged."  
  
Harry's father was a top surgeon at Sacred Heart Hospital, and, under it all, Harry aspired to be a doctor like his father. That was looking less likey and he continued to fail science.  
  
There came a knock at the door and Harry jumped to his feet. "That'll be Ron." He kissed his mother and sister and the cheek. "Bye."  
  
As Harry left, Lily looked at Sirius.  
  
"You've had a bad influence on Harry."  
  
Sirius only grinned. "Good."

* * *

I know, another short crappy chapter but I'm just trying to set some kind of background - this to see what Harry's family is like.

R&R


	3. Draco's New Home

Thanks to reviewers;-  
  
**Mandraco** – thanks & I know it's a little rubbish right now but it will get better as the story goes on  
  
**Alostblackcat** – lol, yes, there are Potters!!!  
  
**Christina** – thank you and here's an update – 2 for 1  
  
**Kt** – I'm happy I rock your socks – draco is staying with his uncle but it will come up soon  
  
**CelestialDrgn** – thank you for the kind review  
  
**Cyan novella** – thanks, you used a really long word there  
  
**Cot.3** – I'm glad you likey this story  
  
**Dracomine** – lol, the shirt was clean – harry's bordering on bad – just not quite there  
  
**Reese Craven** – thank you – yup I do indeed plan to update soon – here it is!

* * *

**3. Draco's New Home**  
  
"Draco, get up now and put on some decent clothes!"  
  
"Why?" he groaned from the comfort of his bed.  
  
"Because," replied his uncle, rifling through Draco's suitcase, "We have a meeting with the principal of your new school at ten. Do you have anything in here that isn't black and entirely inappropriate."  
  
"No." Draco pulled the covers down to his waist and sat up. "Why do we have to have this meeting?"  
  
"So you can get your class schedule and so you and the principal can discuss any problems you may have. And to ensure you don't get yourself expelled from this one."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sev, I'm not likely to go and do the same stupid thing again am I?"  
  
"I should hope not," warned Draco's uncle Severus. "Not while I'm there to keep an eye on you."  
  
Severus, his father's step-brother, was the Chemistry teacher at what was going to be Draco's school. He was a tall, skinny man with short hair, a long hook nose and small, black eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. You're going to constantly be sitting on my shoulder berating me for every tiny mistake I make."  
  
"Correct." Severus looked at Draco's clothes with disdain. "Maybe you could borrow something of mine?"  
  
"No, fuck no!" exclaimed Draco, practically leaping out of bed.  
  
"Don't use that language in my house Draco."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, you'd better find something decent to wear. And now. We have to go soon."  
  
"Yea, okay. What's the new school called?"  
  
"Hogwarts High."  
  
"Oh, fantastic. I thought St Michaels was bad but no, no, it gets worse."  
  
"Yes, well, had you not behaved like you had you would still be at St Michaels, at home, annoying your parents, as opposed to eating my food and bugging me."  
  
Draco chose to ignore this stomach and scratched his bare stomach. "Do I have time for a shower?"  
  
"If its quick."  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage."

* * *

you were oh so close to naked draco there...oh so close!


	4. Meetings and Confrontations

Okay, so here's the second part of the two for one deal on chapters today. Both short, both a little pants but both getting to Harry and Draco finally meeting.  
  
4. Meetings and confrontations  
  
"Ah, Severus, good morning," said the principal as he shook Severus' hand in the hallway in front of his office.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"And this must be your nephew."  
  
"Yes. Draco, this is Albus Dumbledore, he is to be your new principal. Mr Dumbledore, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Nice to meet your Mr Malfoy."  
  
"You too," replied Draco, falling back into his well bred manners as he shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
The principal was unlike anyone Draco had ever seen before, except perhaps in Camden in London. He had long, silver hair that fell halfway down his back and an equally long silver beard. His small, wire framed glasses sat on the end of his nose.  
  
"Do come in."  
  
Draco reluctantly followed Dumbledore and his uncle into the small, yet surprisingly comfortable office. They sat in the blue cushioned chairs and Dumbledore pulled a folder from a drawer in his desk.  
  
"So...you got into a bit of trouble at your old school, didn't you Draco?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hmm...ah well, nothing that can't be over looked. After all, this is a new school, a new country for you. I'm sure leaves can be overturned."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Right, enough of that. I'm sure we won't have repeat performances. Now, I have your timetable here. It's simple enough, the classes are written out as are the rooms they are in and at what times. If you have any problems yu can come and ask me, or any other teacher or, of course, your uncle."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Good. Now, I'll find someone to show you around the school and you can join classes once you're finished."  
  
All three stood up and Draco shook the principal's hand again. Dumbledore opened his office door and his face lit up as a student hurried past.  
  
"Harry! Could I borrow you for a moment?"  
  
A tall, broad, dark haired boy appeared in the doorway, ripped black bag covered in writing slung over his shoulder and his green eyes sparkling. "Yes Mr Dumblemore?"  
  
"Potter?" inquired Severus, a sneer clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. I must go back to class now. I'll take you home later Draco."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Severus left and Draco looked critically at the other boy.  
  
"Anyway, Harry, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to show round a new student we have with us today?"  
  
"But what about my lessons?"  
  
"I shall excuse you from them until you are finished."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Brilliant. Harry, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Harry Potter. He'll be in your senior class with you."  
  
"Hey," said Harry, looking Draco up and down.  
  
"Hi," replied Draco, uncomfortable under Harry's gaze.  
  
"Right, off you go then. If you have any questions I'm sure Harry can answer them for you."  
  
They left Dumbledore's office and Harry had another look at Draco before turning on his heel and beginning to walk.  
  
"Come on, if I have to show you around I'm going to make it quick."  
  
"Don't feel obliged to show me around if it ruins your schedule," sneered Draco, already starting to fell dislike for the other boy. "Oblige. There's a long word," grinned Harry, completely unphased by Draco's less than friendly tone. "Where are you from?"  
  
"London," replied Draco.  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"No choice."  
  
"Try and sound a little more bitter about that."  
  
"You're starting to piss me off."  
  
Harry's grin grew bigger as he turned to look at Draco. "Fantastic." 


	5. The Dragon, the Raven and the English Pr...

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

****  
**L'Arriere-monde** – hey, sorry the updates are few and far between but I am in the middle of exams – I'm also trying to think of the best way to go about this story so I don't run out of steam like most of my others  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** - aw YAY I'm on a favourites list – u hav no idea how happy this has made me. I know, I know, longer chapters and they will be soon. We all love bad draco and in answer to your question – harry is one of those kids that everyone likes but he doesn't actually WANT to be popular – don't you hate those kids?  
  
**super-sailor-saturn39** - I too am interested in where this is going to go – lol  
  
**Coty Wiley** – omg your review was so lovely xxx  
  
**CelestialDrgn** – thank u, draco indeed does not give a 'fig'!  
  
**mojo-jojo241** – I shall indeedy continue  
  
**HonEySky** – glad I made you smile – I don't like when draco makes nasty comments and harry like cries – I'd rather he didn't give a shit  
  
**Reese Craven** – again, thankyou. I know it took sooooo long for them to meet  
  
**Rstarbreeze, TheTigersFire & december jewel** – I will continue, I am as you can well see  
  
**silverblue-eyes** – thanks for the review and also for pointing out my dumbness – I got sidetracked evidently and I have now changed that – I'm not that bright!!!!  
  
**Cassiopeia46** – I know I know the chapters are really short but they will get longer soon – I promise

* * *

* * *

**5. The dragon, the raven and the english project**  
  
By the time Harry had finished Draco's tour of the school he had missed two lessons and cutting it pretty close to make it to the last one before lunch.  
  
"So, that's the school. Got any questions?"  
  
"No, 'cept where do I go for English?"  
  
Harry frowned. "What teacher do you have?"  
  
"McGonagall."  
  
"You're kidding." "No...why?"  
  
"I got the same."  
  
"Oh." _'Shit,'_ thought Draco.  
  
"Shit," said Harry out loud.  
  
"Hey, I resent that."  
  
"I'm sure you do. But, frankly, you're pissing me off a bit and I don't fancy spending the next half hour with you."  
  
"I'm not that keen on you either, mate."  
  
Harry groaned in mock hurt and clasped his hands to his heart. "You cut me real deep Draco, real deep."  
  
Draco glared at the raven-haired boy. "Are you always so...sarcastic?"  
  
"I dunno, are you always so obnoxious?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Harry looked at his watch a swore loudly.  
  
"Well thanks to that, we're late. Come on."  
  
The two boys ran through the halls, Harry running noticably faster and easier than Draco, before bursting through a door into a full classroom.  
  
"Ah, Mr Potter, how good of you to join us," remarked the teacher in a broad Scottish accent.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs McGonagall. I had to show round a new student," Harry replied, jerking his head at the blond boy behind him.  
  
"New student?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself breathlessly.  
  
"I'm Mrs McGonagall. Sit down you two."  
  
They both looked at the classroom. There were only two desks left and they were right next to each other.  
  
"What? Mrs Mc-"protested Harry.  
  
"Mr Potter, you and Mr Malfoy will go and sit down now before you both get detention."  
  
Glaring daggers at each other, the boys stalked to the back and sat down.  
  
Harry looked at his two best friends, sitting diagonally in front of him and Draco.  
  
Harry had known the tall, gangly, freckled red-head, Ron Weasley, since they entered the first grade and had bonded over a particularly large bug found under a table. Ron came from a very large family of tall, gangly, freckled red-heads. His five elder brothers – Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins Fred and George – had all attended Hogwarts High previously, and his younger sister, Ginny, was in the year below them.  
  
The other, Hermione Granger, was a pretty if not somewhat bushy haired girl, the daughter of two dentists and predicted valedictorian of the class. Ron and Harry had first appealed to Hermione for help on a very nasty Chemistry essay, set, of course, by Snape, on the halogen gases. She has granted them this help and the two boys had found out that, on top of being incredibly intelligent, which everybody knew, Hermione was also very kind and quite funny when she let herself go.  
  
"'Mione, switch with me," Harry mouthed.  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly and turned back to look at what the teacher was writing on the blackboard.  
  
Ron turned round and grinned. "Tough luck mate," he mouthed back.  
  
Harry flipped his middle finger at Ron and flopped back into his chair.  
  
"Now," rang Mrs McGonagall's voice from the front of the class. "Back to what I was saying before we were interrupted," she continued, looking pointedly at Harry and Draco, "I should expect these reports in by the end of this semester and they shall count for a third of your final grade. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, I had already seperated the class into pairs before you two came in, so, it seems you two will have to partner with each other. You can ask another student to tell you what the project is about."  
  
While the teacher proceeded to carry on with her lesson, Harry and Draco were seething.  
  
"This is all your fault you know," Draco whispered furiously at Harry.  
  
"My fault? How?"  
  
"If you hadn't taken every opportunity to make a rude comment about me we wouldn't have been late."  
  
"What? If you hadn't stopped me to ask me about classes-"  
  
"I was supposed to! I didn't know where to go!" Harry shook his head and flopped back into his chair, looking at the piece of paper Hermione had slipped on to his desk with an apologetic smile.  
  
"This is what we have to do," Harry muttered to Draco.  
  
"A book report on one of the following. War and Peace, Lord of the Flies, A Passage to India...this is a load of bollocks."  
  
"Most sense you've made all day."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Look, I dunno how smart you are but I can't afford to flunk this course so we have to do well in this project. Which means we'll have to work together."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"I'm about as happy about this as you are, but it's what we have to do."  
  
"When do you want to work on it?"  
  
"Come to my house after school today and we'll start talking about it."  
  
"Your house?"  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
"Why not mine?"  
  
"Two main reasons. Firstly, I have basketball practice after school. Secondly, you happen to be living with the one guy who truly hates me."  
  
Draco chose to ignore the secondly. "Jock?"  
  
"You'd better believe it."

* * *

* * *

Yet another short and pants chapter but this gives them an excuse to spend loads of time together and the next chapter is back at Harry's – who knows what could happen????  
  
Continue reading and reviewing – I have 27 so far – very happy!!!


	6. Are you gonna go my way?

Okay, I lied, the **NEXT** chapter after this will be back at Harry's. I just decided to have some Harry/Ron stuff – and bring in some other randoms just to know I haven't abandoned them completely.  
  
**Thanks to reviewers:-  
**  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** – you are fast becoming my favourite person in the world! It's a good idea about someone flirting with harry in front of draco and I'll keep that in mind for later. There is some teasing of draco by harry yet to come. Also – yea – those people totally suck – veryone loves them but they do jack shit and don't even want everyone to like them – there will be beaucoup de angst soon enough

* * *

**6. Are you gonna go my way?**  
  
Harry bounced the ball between his long legs as he sat at the bench, contemplating the sheer hell that had to be spending the next god knows how long with stuck-up-his-own-ass-better-than-every-one-else-nephew-of-world's- biggest-asshole...of course, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He growled deep in his throat and threw the ball at the wall, hard. He had meant for the ball to bounce off the wall with that unexplainable sound that Harry loved. He hadn't meant for it to bounce off the wall with that unexplainable sound Harry loved and smack that unexplainable red head on the side of his face.  
  
"Shit, Harry! What was that for?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Ron sat next to Harry and grinned. "That's cool then."  
  
"But, if I was going to throw a ball at you, it would be for sticking me with that platinum blond asshole."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I mean, part of being friends with someone is backing them up."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Who'd you get paired with?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red, the way he did when he was embarrased. "Hermione."  
  
A grin tugged at Harry's lips, despite his anger at Ron. "I see. Love over War and Peace. How romantic."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Harry laughed and ruffled Ron's flaming red hair.  
  
A shadow fell over them and both boys looked up. Standing there was a girl from their year, a pretty Chinese girl with waist length, sleek, jet black hair and brown eyes, who went by the name of Cho Chang. Just a few feet behind her were her usual giggling cohort of girls.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Hey," replied Harry.  
  
"Ron, do you think you could-?"  
  
Ron blinked, slowly cottoning on to what Cho was asking. "Oh, sure, I have to run over some plays with Seamus anyway."  
  
As Ron left, Cho sat down next to Harry.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Harry frowned in confusion. "I'm good thanks. Look, what is this about, I kinda have to practice."  
  
"Oh, sure. Um...I was just wondering if you...I mean...erm...do you maybe want to go out with me some time. Like on a date?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "Um...Cho...I thought you knew...I'm gay."  
  
Cho blushed furiously. "Oh, okay. Um...I have to go."  
  
Before Harry could stop her she had run off again, past her group of friends and into the school.  
  
He sighed to himself. Cho was really nice and he hated having to tell her something like that, but he figured she knew. Everyone else did and it wasn't like Harry was secretive about being gay. He'd been out since sophomore year and wasn't at all ashamed of who he was. His parents and friends had accepted it and continued treating him normally.  
  
Harry stood up slowly and walked over to his team mates. He, Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zambini were all on the first string team. Harry was friends with all of them, except Blaise, the talented and incredibly handsome Italian who had had something against Harry since they'd first met. It was, perhaps, that Harry had been made captain of the team, being highly praised while Blaise was pushed, not to the back exactly, but to somewhere near the middle.  
  
"You alright Har?" asked Seamus in his thick and slightly comical Irish accent.  
  
"What? Yea, fine."  
  
"What did she want?" inquired Ron to Harry when he was sure no one else could hear.  
  
"A date."  
  
"A what? I thought she knew you don't swing that way."  
  
"So did I." Harry shrugged. "Apparantly not." He looked at his watch. "If you guys actually wanna run through some play we should start now. I gotta go in a half an hour."  
  
"Hot date Potter?" sneered Blaise, in a tone that Harry realised was not unlike Draco's.  
  
Harry simply smiled back, not letting Blaise get to him. "Something like that."

* * *

I promise – next chapter will be Harry and Draco and Draco getting a bit...hot under the collar shall we say. 


	7. A Passage to much more than India

**Thanks to reviewers:-**  
  
**L'Arriere-monde & theTigersFire** – thanks!!  
  
**Chaos** – obscure as your review was...thanks?  
  
**Sna** – ok – hogwarts is in Scotland...sure – in this story it's a High School in New York  
  
**Kt** – you love the story then I love you – I don't actually know who's gonna fall for who yet...it'll work it out eventually  
  
**HonEySky** – thank you for the suggestion of harry being jealous of draco – I will think about it – and also, course it was obvious they were gonna be partners – duh!  
  
**Reese Craven** – hugs back, much more harry/draco interaction coming – btw, really loving your story What?

* * *

**7. A Passage to much more than India**  
  
Harry stumbled in through the front door, tripping over his sister's school bag, and dumping his own stuff on the floor.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Brat?"  
  
When there was no reply, Harry shrugged to himself and walked into the kitchen. Basketball always made him hungry...and horny but that was besides all points...hungry was the main focus right now. Opening the fridge door he searched desperately for food that wasn't fat free (his mum's) or bright pink (Morgan's). After finding a dodgy looking apple he decided to take a quick shower before Draco arrived, so he didn't smell like...well, like he'd being playing basketball for an hour in the blazing hot sun.  
  
Harry quickly hurried upstairs, taking off his red and gold team kit and dumping them in the washing basket, before hopping in the shower and turning on water, letting it run warm before submerging his head. While the near to scalding water pounded over his hair, driving it into his eyes, Harry thought abut the boy he was being forced to spend time with in order to actually graduate school.  
  
Of course, had Harry just seen Draco Malfoy in the street he would've wanted to do him right there and then. But that was not the case. Harry had had to meet this wonderfully beautiful boy under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and Snape. And when it came down to it, regardless of how wonderfully beautiful the boy was on the outside, the inside was less pleasant. Harry didn't really mind the snide comments, he found the playful (at least on his side) bantering fun, but that was only in small doses. How was he going to handle him alone for the length of time it took to write about a book?  
  
Sighing loudly, Harry turned the knob on the shower and the water stopped. He stepped out and wrapped one of the dark blue towels hanging on the radiator around his waist. He jumped at the sudden noise when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Just coming," Harry yelled, realising it was probably pointless to expect the ringer to hear from the other side of that bloody huge door.  
  
Rushing down the stairs, clinging to his towel so it did not fall off and create an embarrassing situation, Harry opened the door. Standing on the other side was a very stunned blond, his mouth, most probably unbeknownst to him, hanging open.  
  
"You'll catch flies, Malfoy," warned Harry, grinning.  
  
Draco's mouth suddenly clamped shut as he gave Harry a withering glare. "I'm not used to being greeted by a man in just a towel."  
  
"You obviously haven't been in America for long enough then." Harry stepped back to allow Draco in. "Come on, as you pointed out I am in nought but a towel and it's getting rather breezy."  
  
Draco frowned and stepped into the hallway. Harry noticed he was still wearing what he had been early – black jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"You want something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No...thanks."  
  
"Okay. My parents will be back soon and if we wanna actually get some work done we should do it in my room. Come on."  
  
Slowly and reluctantly, Draco followed Harry up the stairs, looking at the family photos as they went up – such things had never existed in Draco's house – just an oil painting of he and his parents, but that was from years ago and was kept in his father's study where no one else was allowed to set foot.  
  
Upon entering Harry's room, Draco looked around him. The blue walls were plastered with posters of basketball stars, bands or movies, and the spaces in between were filled with photos of Harry and his family and his friends. The blond boy sat lightly on the dark blue bed covers and looked around him.  
  
"So," began Harry from somewhere behind a wardrobe door where he was apparently rummaging for clothes, "you got any ideas on what book we should do?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
"Well, I've read Lord of the Flies but-"  
  
"You read a book, Potter?" sneered Draco.  
  
"Yes Draco. I can read. I can also write my name and wipe my own ass," replied Harry, re-emerging from the closet with a pile of clothes in his hand.  
  
Dropping the clothes on a nearby chair, he turned his back to Draco and dropped the towel.  
  
"Harry!" Draco gasped in absolute horror. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting dressed," said Harry in a 'duh-isn't-this-obvious' kinda voice. "Why? Have you never done the process yourself."  
  
"Of course I have. I just tend not to parade naked in front of strangers."  
  
Harry pulled on his underwear, his back still to the other boy. Draco could practically hear him roll his eyes. Turning around, now semi-decent in a pair of black boxers, he folded his arms over his chest and fixed Draco with a look.  
  
"One, I don't know what parading means to you, but that is not what I was doing. Two," he continued, counting the numbers off on his hand, "it's my bedroom, if I want to be naked in it I think that's my right. And three, unless you're hot for me then it shouldn't bother you.  
  
"Fuck you Potter."  
  
"You wish," bit back Harry, hopping into a pair of baggy black jeans. "Can we please just get on with this?"  
  
"Whatever." Draco looked Harry up and down as the dark haired boy straightened up and reached for his T-shirt. "How quaint," he muttered, referring to the small silver ring hanging from Harry's left nipple.  
  
Harry grinned. "Makes for good conversation."  
  
Draco breathed a silent sigh of relief as Harry finally covered up his chest and sat cross-legged on the floor. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Harry naked had been a little to much for him and he didn't know if he could have taken another second of the other being so blatantly yet cluelessy sexy.  
  
He ran his finger across the collar of his shirt, trying to loosen it a bit. "God, is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
Harry glanced up from the sheet of paper he was reading. "Just you."  
  
_'Course it's just me,'_ Draco thought bitterly,_ 'Damn you and your body and your nipple ring Potter.'_  
  
"Okay, so we have to pick a book?"  
  
"Whatever. Lord of the Flies is fine by me," muttured the blond.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Draco watched fixatedly as Harry bit his lip in concentration as he jotted down some notes on a sheet of paper.  
  
"So, when should we do it?"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Draco, now sitting up poker straight on the bed.  
  
"The project...you know...the reason we're stuck together?" Harry explained slowly, as if Draco was stupid.  
  
"Oh, yea, um...I don't know."  
  
"Not important now." Harry got off the floor and sat next to Draco, showing him the notes he'd made.  
  
Draco tried to look interested in the notes but was finding it hard to pay attention to anything but the closeness of Harry and he, they were so close he could feel the heat coming in waves off Harry.  
  
"Um...this sentence here doesn't make any sense," he pointed out, annoyed at the way his voice came out in a husky whisper.  
  
"Where? Oh yea, I'll change that."  
  
As Harry leant across Draco to get a pencil, the blond took in a sharp breath, struck by Harry's chest on his crotch and his warm breath on Draco's arm. He stared in amazement. Was the other boy not affect at all? Did he stand naked in front of everyone and then subconsiously turn them on?  
  
_'No,'_ he thought angrily_. 'Not turned on. Worried, repulsed, disgusted.'_  
  
"Harry, are you home?" called a voice from downstairs.  
  
Harry stood up. "My parents are home I guess."  
  
Draco glanced quickly at his watch. "I should go home anyway."  
  
The two boys clattered down stairs to where Harry's parents and sister were standing in the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry dear," said the pretty red-head who Draco took to be Harry's mother.  
  
"Hey mum. Hi dad. Morgan. This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Both Harry's parents greeted Draco warmly, while Morgan stood behind her father's legs turning somewhat pink.  
  
"I really have to go, I promised my Uncle."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and simply smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"  
  
"Yea, tomorrow. Bye Mr and Mrs Potter," Draco quickly added, reverting back to his manners so swiftly that he could've sworn he now had an auto-pilot.  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Draco closed the door behind him, Harry could feel his parents gaze on his back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing dear, he's just very good looking," mused Lily.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm going to my room!"  
  
On the other side of the front door, Draco leant against the side of the house, breathing deeply. He had no idea what had happened to him in there, but it had definitely unnerved him.

* * *

review...you know the drill...that lovely ickle button just below this sentence 


	8. An Enigma called Harry Potter

**

* * *

Thanks to reviewers:-**  
  
**DarkSunGoddess** – don't you fairy-lady me! Lol – thanks, I too am a fan of AU stuff  
  
**Robin the bird** – thanks – I already have draco confused over how he's feeling about harry but god knows what's going on  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** – lol, wahey, I spose draco's kinda in character but kinda...I don't really know – I find it easier to right AU though, find it hard to right stories with magic in – all the magic confuses me – soon you will find if harry was affected and as for the nipple ring I thought it made harry kinda quirky and I was lookin at my mate lenny as I thought this up – blame him!  
  
**Oracale** – thanks  
  
**Coty Wiley** – hallejuah to you too – I'm writing as fast as I can  
  
**Itzmee** – thank you and yes there's more  
  
**silverblueeyes** – aw thank you u r lovely &grins manically& – school finishes in like five weeks but I've still got the rest of my killer exams first...argh!  
  
**Curlytop** – hey thanks for your review with long words – you will find out more about draco and his 'deliquency' and his family yada yada in later chapters  
  
**HonEySky** – evil little naked harry indeed – I hate harry being all naïve and pathetic and draco being all WAHEY so...you have my own little harry and draco – I keep them in a matchbox  
  
**Reese Craven** – thank you very much indeedy – I know harry dropped the towel my mate lenny (wahey lenny – he gets a lotta cred – he is also oh so very gay) basically went into melt down wen I mentioned the idea – am reading new chapter of your story 'changes' while slowly writing this – I like it – lol shirley  
  
**Chaos** – lol, still a little confused by thanks anyhoo and updates will keep on coming

* * *

I know chapters at the mo are a little short but I'm havig my end of year killer exams and my french GCSE so its like...yea. Momentarily recovering from english lit. (lord of the flies...there was a reason it was in this story) and latin (yup, I'm that cool!)  
  
Also, have to do well at school or else my mum will take my tickets to Red Hot Chili Peppers and Reading Festival away from me...I don't wanna lose them. 

everything in _italics_ are thoughts

* * *

**8. An Enigma called Harry Potter**  
  
Draco stormed in through the front door of Severus' house and slamed the door behind him. Hard. So hard the house practically shook.  
  
"Good evening Draco," came Severus' soft voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Draco as he went into the kitchen, pulling out his now almost empty packet of Camels as he did so.  
  
"No, no, you will not smoke in my house."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake!"  
  
"Go in the garden."  
  
Draco sighed dramatically and glard at his uncle, before going out into the garden, his black DM's stomping hard on the floor as he did so.  
  
He flopped on to his back on the somewhat crisp and browning grass and placed a cigarette between his lips, flicking his zippo and leaning the flame close to his face. Inhaling deeply a small smiled played over his lips. Smoking was a bad habit – one of his many.  
  
Continuing to smoke, he replayed the events of earlier that day in his head. Harry mocking him at school, Harry grinning at him, his bright green eyes sparkling with an almost manic glee.  
  
Arriving at Harry's house.  
  
Harry in just a towel.  
  
Harry smiling at him and leading him into his room.  
  
Harry naked.  
  
Harry in the low slung jeans displaying his pefect hips bones.  
  
The small silver ring hanging so tantilisingly from Harry's nipple.  
  
Harry biting his lip in concentration as he sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
The heat from Harry's leg making Draco unfocused.  
  
Harry leaning across him, pressing so close.  
  
Even he had to admit it to himself. The one that stuck most in his mind was Harry naked. How could it not? The tanned, skin stretched over rippling muscles. The soft, smooth looking face and body. His hairless chest and the line of her from his bellybutton that must lead all the way down to...  
  
Draco sat up suddenly, indwardly kicking himself hard in the balls.  
  
_'Don't even go there Malfoy,'_ he thought to himself. _'Don't even think about going there.'  
_  
He didn't know what was wrong with him. He, Draco Malfoy, was straight. Oh so very straight. It was his straightness that got him expelled. He liked sex with girls. He'd never ever been with a guy, not even had thoughts towards a guy...except...  
  
Well, except that one guy he had been at school with for a term. William something or other, the last name escaped him. William something or other had been very very good looking-  
  
_'Not as good looking as Harry.'_  
  
Draco smacked the palm of his hand into his head in a futile attempt to rid these thoughts from his brain. It wasn't right...it definitely wasn't right. The Malfoy's all married people of the opposite sex from good families and had children that would be raised well and marry people of the opposite sex from good families and...well, the Malfoy's were not raving fags.  
  
And yet...well Draco didn't fit in so far with every single other member of his family. Sure, some of them must have messed around, drunk, done drugs, and random one night stands. You could do whatever you wanted...as long as you didn't get caught. Draco had been doing well. For eighteen years he'd been messing up but then...then he'd gotten caught. Of course, his parents always knew he was different to the rest, but they'd kept it, and him, downtrodden and just hoped it was a phase he would grow out of.  
  
He'd definitely felt something when he was alone in that room with Harry, emotions and feelings so strong he could barely breathe, let alone speak. But Harry, he didn't seem to be affected at all. How could he not be? It was insanity. Was Harry really absolutely clueless as to what he had done? Had he been completely unaffected? Or was he just able to feel the same things Draco was and somehow maintain his control? Or, the last horrible possibility, was Draco so bent and sex-deprived (from a man that was) that he practically orgasmed from just a simple touch?  
  
He reached into the packet again, to find that, during his confused thoughts, he'd smoked every last one of his fags.  
  
"Bollocks!"  
  
Jumping to his feet, he stormed back through the house.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Getting fags. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Fucking Harry Potter," he muttered to himself.

* * *

* * *

So there's some Draco musings. Harry musings up next.  
  
Read and review...you know how it goes.


	9. On the road

**Thanks to reviewers:-**  
  
**Ura, oracale, theTigersFire, Robin the bird** – thanks  
  
**L'Arriere-monde** – I know, the updates are coming fast but otherwise I tend to lose intrest – I'm not particularly great at latin but I didn't get a chice in the matter....stupid pointless subject  
  
**HonEySky** – aw just love the bear idea – and you totally coan't blame draco for those thoughts – harry musings up next chapter...I lied again  
  
**Kt** – and I'm addicted to the reviews- lol, harry musings...should be fun  
  
**mojo-jojo241** – woohoo, I rock!!! Well, I don't see how harry couldn't be affected by it  
  
**Reese Craven** – the harry thoughts will be after this chapter 'cause...well 'cause – keep updating your harry/sirius story – l like it – I especially like shirley and bo-bob...or something to that affect  
  
**Yuki Kurai** – I think we all love a frustrated and completely lustful draco  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** – lovely. Yes, draco likes to swear a lot (this is 'cause he's based on a mix of him from the books and film, spike from buffy and one of my mates) – I'm gonna bring up harry in a towel as much as possible  
  
**SpazMcG7** – my universe is an interesting place – I know the whole thing with them being alone together was just sooo predicatable but...there ya go  
  
**silverblueeyes** – thanku, draco is incredibly cute no matter what and harry musings will be chapter 10 – lol, why do u wanna go taking latin? It's really boring and pointless and I'm taking french and spanish as well so I'm like dead! – also, I'm thinking of somewhere to go with the other fic I've started (One More Suicide), I just don't know how to get there so that may take a little while to update  
  
**Abbie** – I know, strange and different and the chapters will be getting longer (I hope)  
  
**LadyLilyPotter** – I'm not sure what the evil laugh was for either...  
  
**Cicatrix** – harry is indeed funny and I don't know he's going to be the dominant one...maybe a mix of the two...the HP/DM thing has no relevance at all, just the way I put it – you're the first person to ask that question and now you've confused me

* * *

I know I said Harry musings would be next but I....let's just say I bent the truth. I got THIS idea after doing hurdles for an hour (kinda hurts now) and...I dunno maybe it's a little crappy. We shall see.

* * *

* * *

**9. On the Road**  
  
Harry was running across the park as fast as he could. Running helped him to think things through, he could think to the rhythm of the pounding of his feet. About half an hour after Draco had left, he'd gotten changed – again – pulled on his running shoes and hurried from the house. With a sudden burst of energy, he began to sprint, the wind rushing past him, blowing his hair back and pulling his clothes across his body. As he reached the path, he slowed down and stopped, sitting down on the grass of the nearly empty park and enjoying the cool night air.  
  
Unbeknownst to Harry, only 100 metres away, Draco Malfoy was buying his much needed cigarettes from a vendor situated near the front of the park. His plan, after storming out of the house, had been to quickly go to the shop on the corner, buy his Camels, and go back, but something drew him to walk through the park. "That'll be six dollars," said the vendor, holding out his hand for the money.  
  
Draco rooted in his deep pockets for the notes, before handing them to the short man and practically snatching the blue packet from his hands. Ripping the silver foil off, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, breathing in deeply and resisting the strong urge to sigh out loud.  
  
Though he had told Severus he'd return straight back to the house, Draco had no desire to spend the rest of the evening inside with the TV and his uncle, having to sit in the garden just for a fag.  
  
Walking slowly across the grass, he noticed someone sitting near the path, someone who looked incredibly familiar. Going closer to the figure, he realised it was none other than Harry Potter. Draco was unsure of whether or not to go over and talk to the dark haired boy. He stopped still, weighing his decision on his mind. It was only having taken a few steps nearer, he realised that Harry seemed to be in pain.  
  
The fact of it was, Harry was in pain. Several minutes after sitting down his right leg had cramped and it was excrutiating. Sure, most people would say he was a wimp for welling up at cramp, but it really hurt and Harry tended to be a bit of a wuss when it came to pain. He tried to stay absolutely still, hoping maybe that would send the pain away.  
  
"You alright mate?" came a voice from above him.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and looked up and the blond beauty. "Uh hu."  
  
The raven haired boy would've been amused at the emotions that passed over Draco's face in the space of a few seconds if it hadn't been for the pain. Concern turned to irritation turned to worry turned to anger turned to confusion, each disappearing as soon as they had appeared. Eventually, having apparantly decided on whatever he was arguing about with himself, Draco sat down next to Harry.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Harry nodded, this time unable to form words.  
  
Draco scratched the back of his head. "Flex your foot up."  
  
"What?" gasped Harry.  
  
"Flex your foot up. Pull it up as high as you can."  
  
Harry did so, wincing the entire time and muttering, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."  
  
The concern was back on Draco's face, filling his eyes, but also mixed with amusement. "Gimme your leg."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco sighed, feeling actual physical pain at this lack of understanding Harry appeared to have. "Give me your leg."  
  
Frowning in confusion, Harry gingerly held out his leg to Draco. Draco grinned at Harry's gasp when Draco placed his hands on Harry's calf muscle and began to gently massage it.  
  
"You know, you should warm down or stretch or something after running. Or you get cramp. And it hurts."  
  
"Thank you Doctor Malfoy," Harry muttered through his teeth.  
  
"I'm only trying to help."  
  
Harry felt guilty when he saw the look of hurt on Draco's face. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever. What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"Felt like a run," shrugged Harry. "What about you?"  
  
"Needed fags. Besides, Uncle Sev was starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly. "I dunno how you can live with him."  
  
It was Draco's turn to shrug. "He's my Uncle...well step-uncle. And he's a good guy really. He just gets a little overbearing at times."  
  
"Not the word I was planning on using."  
  
"And what word were you planning on using?"  
  
"Prickish, asshole, wanker, tosser...you know."  
  
Draco smiled a tiny smile. "I know."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Draco still rubbing Harry's leg, though neither of them were actually aware of it.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco's face, now somewhat obscured by the dimming lighting. "Okay."  
  
Draco swallowed slightly and took a deep breath. "Are you...gay?"  
  
Harry laughed, the sound filling the air and filtering into Draco's ear. It was a beautiful laugh.  
  
"As a Christmas tree, Draco," he replied, still laughing.  
  
Draco joined in Harry;s laughing at this proclimation. He didn't know why he'd been so worried about asking, Harry seemed fine with it.  
  
"Are you?" asked Harry, looking at Draco with his green eyes.  
  
It was then Draco became aware of Harry's leg still in his hands and the closeness of them.  
  
"I have to go," he said, standing up quickly. "Um...leg should be okay now, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Great. I really gotta go. I'll see you at school though."  
  
Before Harry called ask why exactly Draco had to hurry away so fast, the blond boy was gone. Sighing, he pulled himself up and began to walk home.

* * *

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure I hate this chapter 'cause it's crappy and...well yea, it just is, but I s'pose that's gonna happen sometimes. Anyhoo, Harry musings next – hopefully better than this.  
  
Review please...... 


	10. An Enigma called Draco Malfoy

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Chaos** – aw thanks...I thought it was really crappy – but the reviewer is always right...unless they're mean  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy**- aw poor ill you but thanks for the ramblings. I'm pretty sure I stole the christmas tree thing from will and grace  
  
**Coty Wiley** – lol thanks but maybe you should put down all food while reading  
  
**Robin the bird** – soon enough, trust me  
  
**driven to insanity** – since you asked so much and so nicely and since you asked for harry and draco fucking on top I will write lots and lots more soon  
  
**HonEySky** – lol thank you, and I too hope the scar does not fade in the wash. Harry musings indeedy do  
  
**Reese Craven** – I d love that line though again I think I may have nicked it. &shocked face&....y is it sad, what are you going to do? – just read final chapter of What? – very good  
  
**Abbie** – ah draco just had to rn away, harry muses this point in this chapter – I know, I know the chapters are short...I'm working on it  
  
**Kt** – yes, sans arguing, a novelty – draco is indeed adorable  
  
**TheTigersFire** – draco has absolutely no idea what's going on in that pretty little....head of his  
  
**silverblueeyes** – cramp hurts like a son of a bitch! Nothing wrong with you wanting to learn latin it's just a little...pointless. I'll spare you the pain – te title One More Suicide is the name of a song by Marcy Playground. Harry was very adorable as was Dr Malfoy...he may make a return appearance in later chapters  
  
**DraculUnknown** – thanks – yea I do 150 metres and hurdles...it's too hot to be doing any of that at the mo – and thank you for saying this is one of your favourites  
  
**LadyLilyPotter** – harry would not mind at all if draco just said 'yes I'm gay and want to shag you' but draco doesn't know how he feels – keep reviewing though

* * *

* * *

**10. An Enigma called Draco Malfoy**  
  
Having arrived home and said goodnight to his parents, Harry flung himself on to his bed and looked up at the poster of Michael Jordon on his ceiling.  
  
He thought he and Draco had been having a nice conversation. A conversation like they were almost friends out in the park. But then Draco had suddenly left, his excuses about promises to his uncle so obviously fake. Draco didn't seem to be the type to be in before dark and stick exactly to what he said.  
  
Harry thought back to even earlier that day, when he had had Draco in his room.  
  
_'Yea, just not in the way I'd like.'_  
  
He shook his head. Where had that thought come from?  
  
With a small smile, Harry remembered the look on Draco's face when Harry been getting dressed. His blue eyes had become glazed and misty, like an ocean during a storm. His pale skin had gotten a pinkish glow to it and, more than one, he'd noticed Draco shifting about on the bed, obviously trying to become more comfortable.  
  
And then, when he'd sat next to Draco, so close, just to see if the other boy moved away. He hadn't. Their legs had been pressed together, their arms lightly touching as Draco moved his to continue reading.  
  
Harry was almost certain that when Draco had told him something made no sense, his voice had sounded huskier and deeper, in a way that had made Harry want to take him then and there. But he'd resisted the urge and fought back his feelings, striving to ensure his voice remained normal.  
  
Leaning across Draco's crotch was just a tease. Just to see if it had any effect. Harry was pretty sure it had. He was pretty sure he'd felt something pressed against his chest, but unsure of whether that was him pressing down to Draco or vice-versa.  
  
He'd leant close enough to Draco's arm that, as he'd breathed, he could feel the fine, pale hairs tickling his mouth and cheek.  
  
They'd been so close he could smell Draco. A mix of vanilla, cigarette smoke, cinnamon, bourbon and, he was pretty sure, maple syrup. Harry just wanted to breathe in his smell, to imprint it into his brain. To imprint everything about Draco into his brain.  
  
The tousled hair with the 'I've-just-had-hours-of-really-hot-sex' look, the platinum blond obviously natural, though to Harry this seemed impossible. He wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through that hair, to kiss it, to bury his head in it.  
  
And the eyes. The eyes were like no others Harry had seen before. Sure, he knew loads of people with blue eyes, but none with blue eyes so pale they looked like ice. He felt those eyes could see right through him into his heart. This both unnerved and intrigued him.  
  
The strong hands that had rubbed his legs less than an hour before. Draco had seemed concerned about the pain Harry was in, Harry had seen it on his face. His hands had been son warm, massaging tender, gentle circles with the tip of those long fingers.  
  
_'What those long fingers could do?"_  
  
Once again, Harry berated himself for these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking them. Draco was straight.  
  
_'Not necessarily."_  
  
When Harry had returned his question of "Are you gay?" Draco had bolted, almost literally just disappeared in a puff of smoke. If he was straight and sure of it he would've answered a simple "No," but Draco had looked both confused and worried by the question.  
  
It all made very little sense.  
  
Sighing to himself, Harry took off his top, it was heavy and damp with sweat and beginning to cool against his skin.  
  
He knew he was interested in Draco, very interested, but he had no idea how Draco felt towards him. He didn't know if Draco was gay or bi or what. He didn't know if Draco knew.  
  
Suddenly it hit Harry, really there was only one thing to do.  
  
Just one.  
  
This one thing that he should do.  
  
Had to do.  
  
Was going to do.  
  
Tomorrow.

* * *

* * *

I have just realised this chapter is incredibly short and a bit pants compared to Draco musings but I'm having trouble thinking right now.  
  
Anyhoo, review – ya know by know. 


	11. Taking a Chance

**Thanks to reviewers:-**  
  
**Yana5** – sorry, I hate cliffhangers when I'm reading...I love 'em when I'm writing  
  
**Toby7** – I'm writing more, more, ore and if you keep reviewing nicely I'll love you foever and ever  
  
**driven to insanity** – aw poor ill you...hope you get to go to where ever it is – lol your ways of asking are getting better and better (with draco and harry fucking on top with leather chaps, honey, ice cream, chocolate- covered strawberries, and whipped cream on top) – in this chapter SOMETHING happens – very small something but even so...  
  
**L'Arriere-monde, ura, juli303** – thanku very much  
  
**Abbie** – I will keep updating everyday day or two and I know the last chapter was short but honestly I could not think of anything  
  
**Robin the bird** – lol what harry does ain't that exciting – he doesn't sweep draco off his feet and have his wicked way with him...not yet at least  
  
**CelestialDrgn** – I'm not saying a word, you'll have to read this chapter to find out  
  
**Coty Wiley** – THANK YOU FOR THAT INCREDIBLY LOVELY REVIEW AND I AM WRITING  
  
**mojo-jojo241** – you will just have to read this chapter and find out  
  
**LadyLilyPotter** – draco's about as deep in denial as a person can be  
  
**SpazMcG7** – thank you , and draco will have his clothes of soon enough  
  
**Kt** – thankyou, again for the rocking of the socks  
  
**HOnEySky** – course harry likes draco, how could he not? What was with the scar thing?  
  
**TheTigersFire** – lol I love making people wonder  
  
**Reese Craven** – I know, harry and the droolyness- I really did like your story – I'm hoping for some kind of sequel  
  
**silverblueeyes** – your reviews are getting longer and loner, apparatly unlike my chapters. Lol school sucks – I only got 2 more exams to go tho – wahey!! Also – draco's eyes....ah yes, reason for that

* * *

Okay three of the fingers on my left hand have gone numb. Is this a sign of anything and should I be worried?  
  
Also – FRANCE BEAT ENGLAND 2-1....YAY!!!

* * *

* * *

**11. Taking a Chance**  
  
Draco sat next to that girl...Hermione he thought her name was...it wasn't that important anyway. She was there watching Harry and Ron's basketball practice, and Draco was there watching Harry, though he told Hermione that he had to ask Harry something about their English project.  
  
He'd heard that Harry was good at basketball, he'd have to be to be made captain of the team but Draco hadn't been aware of just how good until this moment. He moved so fast that a person could have the ball and lose it and not realise until Harry was under the basket.  
  
Plus, he played a truly nasty game that made Draco smile. Harry was all elbows, and not averse to perhaps sticking out a foot slighty or going for the ball a little rougher than was allowed, but he was so subtle that no one noticed, except Draco.  
  
Well, he only noticed because he was watching only Harry, scrutinising every move, every step, every facial feature. He'd tried not to let his gaze focus on Harry, he really had, but had found it impossible.  
  
However, he was also finding it very hard to keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept at all last night, and had sat in the kitchen drinking endless cups of coffee and cans of coke processing his thoughts in his head.  
  
It was possible he'd had more thoughts since he'd met Harry since he'd ever had in the rest of his eighteen years.  
  
Draco had been thinking, fantisising, so much that time had started sprinting before him and, when he snapped himself out of his own ponderings, the team were already walking off the court.  
  
He saw Harry laughing over something with Seamus, that random Irish guy, and then looked aside suddenly and caught Draco's eyes. As he did so, Draco felt like a bolt of lightening had passed through him.  
  
He watched nervously as Harry made his excuses to Seamus and walked slowly, casually, over to Draco in a way that made him even more nervous.  
  
"Thinking of trying out?"  
  
Draco looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Thinking of trying out for the team?"  
  
"No, I'm not really the sport type."  
  
"Fair enough. I'm glad you're here actually."  
  
"Oh?" asked Draco, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"Yea. Come on, let's walk."  
  
Standing up, Draco quickly fell into step with Harry, his stomach churning, causing him to feel slighty nauseous.  
  
"Draco, why did you suddenly run off yesterday?"  
  
"I...I told you. I told my uncle-"  
  
"Stop giving me the crap about your uncle," interuppted Harry.  
  
Draco stopped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. It was obvious he was not used to being spoken to in such a manner.  
  
"I – it's...just drop it."  
  
At the almost pleading tone in Draco's voice, Harry fell silent and they continued to walk.  
  
"I didn't mean to snap a minute ago," apologised Harry. "I just don't like being bullshitted, and you're totally bullshitting me."  
  
Draco chuckled at Harry's outburst and sat down under a tree. They had wandered into the same park they had been in last night.  
  
Harry sat opposite him, just in the sun, stretching his long legs out in front of him.  
  
"So, Draco, tell me about you?"  
  
The blond boy frowned at Harry. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, what music you like, or what you like to do...anything."  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Music, I dunno, loads. Smashing Pumpkins, Linkin Park, Lost Prophets..."  
  
"Lost who?"  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. "You have never heard of the Lost Prophets?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sacrilige. They're this amazing Welsh band."  
  
"That explains why I haven't heard them then."  
  
"I s'pose. I'll have to lend you a CD, 'cause otherwise that'll piss me off."  
  
Harry laughed, lying back on the grass. "I'm sorry I don't know who this band are, but it seems to have upset you deeply."  
  
Draco grinned widely, the first real smile Harry had seen him give.  
  
If it was possible for Draco to look more gorgeous than he already did, that smile had done it. When Draco grinned, his eyes grinned as well and his entire face lit up.  
  
For a moment Harry found he could not breathe, overwhelmed by this sudden realisation.  
  
Rubbing his hands over his face, Harry concentrated on breathing in, then out in a regulated manner.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Harry lifted his head slightly to glance at the other boy. "Yea."  
  
"You went really quiet is all."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Draco was just itching to make a sarcastic comment, but found he couldn't. He and Harry were having a conversation about themselves, not about school, or anything else, but about bands like normal people. Why blow it by insulting Harry?  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up and looked directly at Draco. "I know why you ran away yesterday?"  
  
Draco looked away from Harry and rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. "Y-you do?"  
  
"Yea. You asked me if I was gay and I said yes-"  
  
"Actually you said 'as a Christmas tree.'"  
  
"Really not the point. And then I asked you and you ran off."  
  
"So? I had to go at that point."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. You got freaked out by that question. So either you are or you don't know. Am I right?"  
  
The grin fell from Draco's face, replaced by a cold mask. "I told you to drop it."  
  
"I don't care that much," retorted Harry.  
  
That was his chance. He knew it there and then. Harry moved closer to Draco and knelt in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sounding nervous again.  
  
Instead of answering the question, Harry moved one hand behind Draco's head, twining it in his blond hair, which felt soft and silky, the way he'd imagined.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
Harry silence Draco with his mouth, pressing his lips against those of the undoubtably surprised blond. At first Draco was still, but Harry felt him relax and begin to kiss back. And as he did, Harry pulled away and stood up.  
  
"You decide what exactly to want, and then you come talk to me."  
  
And with that, Harry was walking away from Draco across the park.  
  
Draco ran a finger over his lips. What did he want?

* * *

* * *

That's what Harry was going to do – nothing big, I know, but even so...Draco's even more confused.  
  
And the Lost Prophets rule – I've seen them live twice before and I'm seeing them again at Reading.  
  
Also, I'm gonna start a new Harry/Draco story soon so look out for it and check it out when you find it.

* * *

Keep on your lovely reviewing. 


	12. Storage Cupboard Rendezvous

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Yana5 **– what? Me or draco? Both actually :D  
  
**DraculUnknown** – draco is so cute – and the first kiss of many – and lost prophets are brilliant  
  
**anime-girl05** – thanks and don't worry – I won't forget this one, I'll write both at the same time  
  
**Chaos** – it's okay, the numbness is gone, I can feel all 10 fingers now  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** - &shocked face& you must listen to lost prophets – they are brilliant and ian watkins, ian gaze and mike lewis are soooooo hot.  
  
**emotionally derranged** – thanks, and yea, Lost Prophets are playing on the Sunday with greenday, placebo, yellowcard, the streets etc.  
  
**SpazMcG7, Crissy Potter, kt, december jewel** – thanku very much  
  
**driven to insanity** – thanks, blond (lee gaze) is indeed hot – good your bit better but hope you get totally well soon – new chapter here now  
  
**iced-forest** – lost prophets rock, AU harry/draco also rocks and heres another chapter  
  
**Toby7** – ooh me likes presents. Lol y am I so bad?  
  
**Robin the bird** – and new chapters you shall have  
  
**mojo-jojo241**- course they were gonna kiss it had to happen – confused draco is oh so incredibly cute  
  
Abbie – I know harry was forward but this stories a bit OOC so...there you go (thanks for the finger advice – I have feeling back in all 10 now!)  
  
**Trafalger** – I don't mean to kill anyone  
  
**Reese Craven** – thank you and im looking forward to this sorta sequel thing – I will not wait patiently – just read chapter 10 of your sirius/harry story and I am now in tears – why would you go and do that? why?  
  
**silverblueeyes** – I like the long reviews and I hav 19 days left of school...joyness. I know, cute confused draco and adorable harry – I saw Linkin Park live in london last november AMAZING!!!!

* * *

Well, for anyone watching Euro 2004, Italy's game was a bit crap. No where near as good as they normally are, I'm very disappointed.

* * *

Btw, this chapter is getting a little slashy – not extreme but a little.

* * *

* * *

**12. Storage cupboard rendezvous**  
  
Harry sat in his history class, head lying on the desk, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. On his left Ron was having even less luck than him, and was snoring softly with his head buried in the crook of his elbow. However, as usual, at the next desk, Hermione sat upright, furiously scribbling down notes.  
  
Harry didn't know why she bothered. It wasn't like Mr Binns, the history teacher, who was so old who looked as if he'd already been embalmed and the undertakers were just waiting for him to drop dead, really cared. Every lesson he swept in and immediately began to drone on about things in his monotonous voice, that would've been interesting if the teacher wasn't so deathly boring.  
  
Out the corner of his eye, he could just see Draco sitting next to Harry's team-mate, Blaise Zabini. For a moment, Harry was shocked. Draco was writing something down on a piece of paper, and Harry assumed that Hermione wasn't the only one paying attention. This assumption was shattered when he saw Draco fold up the piece of paper and pass it to the person sitting at the desk next to him.  
  
Sighing, Harry propped his head on his hands and tried to at least look interested. He gave this up when the note that Draco had written landed on his desk.  
  
Harry turned slightly to look at Draco, but the blond was looking pointedly ahead at Mr Binns.  
  
Hands shaking ever so slightly, Harry unfolded the note and read it twice, going over the words in his head.  
  
H – wait for me after class – we need to talk – D  
  
Need to talk? That could mean so many things. If you were in a relationship with someone, it usually meant you were going to get dumped. So what did this mean? Did it mean Draco was going to hate him forever for kissing him yesterday?  
  
He turned again, but now Draco was laughing about something with Blaise.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. Only seventeen...wait, nope, sixteen minutes left of class. Only problem was, in this class, even two minutes felt like two years.  
  
However, it was as if someone had sped up the clock. In what seemed like only five minutes, the bell rung and the class began to leave.  
  
Ron suddenly woke up at the noise and yawned widely. "You coming Harry?"  
  
"Um...I have to talk to Binns about my essay."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you in a few then."  
  
"Uh hu."  
  
Harry watched as Ron left with the rest of the class. Draco wasn't there. Harry sighed, guessing Draco was trying to trick him or had sent the note to the wrong person. Maybe he meant Hermione, it only said 'H'.  
  
As he turned a corner, a slim, pale hand reached out and pulled Harry into a dusty and dark storage room.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
"Never mind. You said we needed to talk."  
  
"Yea."  
  
There was a long, awkward pause, filled only by the sounds of them breathing.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Yesterday. At the park. You kissed me."  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry frowned. "What do you mean why?"  
  
"Well, did you do it to piss me off, or humiliate me or-?"  
  
"Draco, I kissed you because I wanted to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Again there was silence. Harry could hear his heart beating in his chest.  
  
"You told me to figure out what I wanted. And then to come see you."  
  
Harry nodded, not saying anything, unsure where this was going.  
  
"I've figured out what I want. At least, I think I have."  
  
Harry's heart began to beat faster, the sound filling his ears. "And?" he managed to choke out, his voice soundly oddly squeaky.  
  
In the dark, Draco's gleaming blue eyes met Harry's glowing green ones. "Uh hu." He took a step towards Harry.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You."  
  
Draco closed the gap between them and locked his arms around Harry's neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
Harry gave a soft moan and moved forward slightly, pressing his body against Draco's and pushing him backwards gently so the blond was pressed against the wall.

**(little slashy here - avert your eyes if you don't want to read)**

"Harry," moaned Draco as te other boy kissed down his jaw line and to his neck.

Harry bit down lightly on the soft skin at the base of Draco's neck and flicked his tongue over his collar bone.

"This is wrong," gasped Draco, trying to think straight while Harry's mouth and tongue continued their path along his neck.

"You want to stop?" murmured Harry, not stopping.

"I-" started Draco, gasping as Harry ran a finger over the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"I don't think so."

Draco found himself unable to speak as Harry undid the button of the jeans with one hand and pulled the zipper down.

"Shit," he moaned loudly as Harry's hand slipped inside his boxers and several fingers ran lightly up Draco's rock hard cock.

"Ssh," warned Harry, silencing Draco wth another searing kiss. "Do you want to get caught?"

The blue eyed boy shook his head, twining a hand in Harry's hair, pulling their mouths back together.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips and began running his hand up and down the other boys cock, achingly slowly but picking up speed as Draco's breathing became faster and louder.

A drop of blood had formed on Draco's bottom lip where he'd bitten through in an attmept to stay silent.

"Harry I-" breathed Draco.

He leant against Harry as he came, breathing heavily, and pressing his head into the dark haired boys shoulder.

**(semi-slash over)**

After several minutes, he lifted his head and looked at Harry, his blue eyes still slightly glazed.

Harry smiled at Draco, wiping the drop of blood off with his thumb. He kissed Draco's sweaty forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yea," replied Draco, smiling slightly.

"I have to go. I'm already really late for math."

"Okay."

Harry opened the door and looked back at Draco standing in the dark. "I'll see you later."

"Yea, later," answered Draco.

* * *

* * *

there was your semi-slash. this chapter is still well short though.ah well.

please continue reviewing - i have over 100 reviews now, im'm very happy since the rest of my stories have about 9


	13. Hermione's Predicament

**Thanks to reviewers:-**  
  
**Yana5** – thank you

* * *

This chapters a little random and kinda focuses on Harry's friendship with Hermione and Hermione's relationship with Ron. And a little Harry/Draco for the fun

* * *

* * *

**13. Hermione's Predicament**  
  
Harry was buying his lunch in the school cafeteria, making the hard decision between pizza covered in congealed cheese and today's 'mystery meat', and thinking over what had gone on between he and Draco in the dark and dusty storage cupboard.  
  
_'He said he wants me,'_ he thought happily to himself.  
  
After finally deciding that, between the two, pizza was probably less likely to kill him before three o'clock, Harry paid for his lunch and looked around for Ron and Hermione.  
  
_'They're probably in a storage cupboard somewhere.'_  
  
Ron and Hermione had been together for about a year, though the spark had been there for much, much longer.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" came a female voice from behind him.  
  
_'Speak of the devil,'_ Harry thought wryly.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
Hermione looked around her nervously and led Harry to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
"Come on 'Mione," prodded Harry, slathering ketchup on to the pizza. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm late," she muttered, looking down at her hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm late," Hermione repeated a little louder. "I'm usually as regular as clockwork but now it's been a week and a half."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you and Ron were using protection."  
  
"We do usually, but...you know...heat of the moment...we forgot."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yea, well, pregnancy isn't a huge issue for me."  
  
Hermione let out a little laugh, before dropping her head into her hands. "What am I going to do? My parents will kill me."  
  
"Have you seen a doctor yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that is what you're going to do first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And then you have to talk to Ron."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you're pregnant he has to know."  
  
"But what if-?"  
  
Harry cut her off. "I know Ron and you know on. He's a good guy. He's not gonna abandon you. He'll do whatever you want."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
Once again, he stopped Hermione. "Don't start thinking about anything until you see a doctor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry took her hands in his. "Look, whatever happens I will stand by you and I know Ron will too. He loves you. A lot. You're not alone in this."  
  
Hermione smiled a tiny smile. "Thank you."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Hermione crossed over to hit on Harry's lap and he wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging her close, stroking her back comfortingly.  
  
"It's all gonna be okay. I promise."

* * *

Draco walked into the cafeteria looking around for Harry, his mind still replaying their time in the storage cupboard together.  
  
Sure, he'd been tossed off by girls before, many in fact, but it had never had that affect on him. After Harry had gone, Draco's legs had given out beneath him and he'd had to sit on the floor for almost ten minutes before he thought they would hold him up.  
  
Madness.  
  
His eyes flicked around the cafeteria in search of Harry. Finally, he found him, sitting at a table in the corner with Hermione.  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile as he looked at Harry. His already messy black hair was ruffled to an extreme now, obviously from Draco's hands running through it.  
  
Whatever Harry and Hermione was talking about was very serious, as Harry's green eyes were wide with concern and the girls hazel ones were shining with unshed tears.  
  
Best not to disturb them.  
  
However, Draco had to seriously curb his impulses of jealousy as Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and hugged her tightly.

* * *

As Harry muttered soothing noises and words of comfort to Hermione, he noticed someone with short, tousled, very blond hair on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
Only one person had hair that colour, and an ass that good.  
  
Harry stared at Draco's back, willing the blond to turn around,  
  
Draco felt someone looking at him. Turning around, he discovered it was Harry, gazing at him with a look of deep intensity.  
  
He smiled at Harry, a smile which only grew wider as Harry grinned back.  
  
"Come over to mine later," mouthed Harry.  
  
Draco nodded and turned away, happier than he had been in a very long time.

* * *

* * *

Yea, I know, the randomness (and upsetting shortness) of this chapter but there you go.  
  
Please review!!!! 


	14. Getting to know you

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Dragenphly **– yea, but draco knows what he wants now  
  
**Ura** – perhaps a little fast but sometimes things just move fast  
  
**Chaos** – yes, I know, sex later  
  
**driven to insanity** – thankyu, and well done for listening to the entire album – I got bored and updated  
  
**irresistiblefasho** – aww, thank you – more updates soon  
  
**driven to insanity** – hey, thanks, I liked harry potter 3 but I was a bit dissapointed coz lupin and sirius were meant to be hot and they just seemed pissed the entire time. If you have msn then its just my email address  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** – semi slash is indeed a laugh and a half – full slash is funner (yup, my english is that good)  
  
**Ura** – I will focus more on harry and draco, just a little side story  
  
**Slash n burn, Charisma Black, Legolas19** – thanks  
  
**Robin the bird** – ah, well, pretty much everyone in this story is OOC  
  
**mojo-jojo241** – thanks – I know, that semi-second of jealousy  
  
**TheTrueSilver** – yip, jealousy – so sweet  
  
**Trafalger** – draco is so cute and ron and hermione...well that will have to be seen  
  
**Kt** – thanks, and as I said, the whole hermione thing will have to be seen  
  
**Kaybug** – lol, I'll ignore the last comment, but thanks  
  
**SpazMcG7** – proud of the bad things in the broom closet – why thank you! Ron and hermione situation will be sorted out in a few and as for more harry/draco action...you're gonna have to wait a bit  
  
**Reese Craven** – lol thank you and I spose I can forgive you for killing sirius as long as u (a) continue with the great reviews and (b) hurry up with some sequel-ling (is that even close to a word?)  
  
**Abbie** – lol, damn the dog – thanks and I will keep updating  
  
**DraculUnknown** – thank you, along with a few other people, you have the nicest reviews  
  
**Yana5** – poor hermione, perhaps, perhaps not  
  
**silverblueeyes** – thank you – lol, you skipped the slash – ah well not for some I suppose – how many more days you got of school then? Lol draco is not yet snapping out of jealousy but perhaps one of them will snap at some point – chapters will continue being posted  
  
**khrysteanah** – lol, you don't hate me – nothing MAJOR in a slahsy sense happens at harry's

* * *

At said moment I am incredibly happy – firstly, I AM SEEING RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS IN (1...2...3) THREE DAYS – YAY!!!!!! And secondly, have just finished french GCSE which I think I did ok in (it'd be pretty ironic if I hadn't 'cause I'm part french) – and if I haven't I hav to do it again next year...I couldn't handle it  
  
I will update today and perhaps tomorrow but I can't at all over the weekend – Saturday is RHCP and Sunday I'm at a mates and Friday I'm seeing a friend in hospital  
  
Anyhoo, enough about me – story time!!!!

* * *

* * *

**14. Getting to know you**  
  
Draco stood outside the Potter's front door, pondering whether or not to ring the bell. He definitely wanted to see Harry, but the whole family thing was a little...uncomfortable for him.  
  
_'Stop being so bloody ridiculous,'_ he scolded himself.  
  
He raised a hand and rung the doorbell. Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal Harry's mother, incredibly beautiful with auburn hair and bright green eyes.  
  
_'Harry's eyes.'_  
  
"Hello," she smiled warmly. "You're Harry's friend."  
  
"Draco," he reminded her, unable to keep himself from smiling back.  
  
"Yes, of course, I remember it now. Such a lovely name. Well, come in."  
  
Draco followed Lily through the front door and into the kitchen where Harry sat talking animatedly with three men. Draco recognized one of them as Harry's father and the other as one of his teachers but he was unfamiliar with the third.  
  
"You have a visitor Harry," said Lily as she swept into the room and busied herself in the kitchen.  
  
Harry and the three men looked up.  
  
Draco's heart melted as Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hmm, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
The teacher smiled. "Ah yes, you're going to be in my latin class, aren't you?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Draco, this is Remus Lupin, latin teacher at Hogwarts High and kind of my god-father-in-law if that even exists. And this," Harry continued, beckoning to the man next to Remus, "Is my god-father, Sirius Black."  
  
Draco joined them at the table and smiled as he saw that Harry was an exact carbon copy of his father – the same messy hair, the same build – except for the eyes. Remus, or Mr Lupin as Draco supposed he was to come to know him as, had light brown hair flopping into his hazel eyes. Sirius had short, black hair and grey eyes that seemed to be constantly laughing.  
  
"Did you say your name was Draco?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm, Draco...latin for dragon," the teacher mused.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Remy, please, for one moment, stop thinking about dead languages."  
  
Remus pouted. "I was just curious. Trying to bring a little knoweledge to you people."  
  
Draco grinned. "It means dragon, sir."  
  
"Oh, stop calling me sir."  
  
"Are you four gonna be here all night?" asked Harry, eyeing his parents and god-parents.  
  
"We were going to go out for a meal or something," replied Lily. "Is that okay?"  
  
Harry grinned. "That's great."  
  
"And Morgan is staying over at a friends house."  
  
Draco didn't see how it was possible, but Harry's grin grew wider. "Brilliant."  
  
"We won't be back to late," continued Lily.  
  
"Mum, I'm eighteen, I can handle my parents not being in the house," remarked Harry, not angrily but amused.  
  
"I know you can honey. I just worry."  
  
Harry wrinkled his perfect nose. "Mum!"  
  
"Sorry, I'll stop."  
  
"You just behave yourself tonight Harry," advised Siruis, looking at Harry meaningfully, his eyes still laughing.  
  
"I always do," Harry smiled back. "Now, much as I love you guys, me and Draco have a very exciting english project to do," he continued, this time an undercurrent of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Once out of the kitchen, Harry smiled at Draco, an entirely different smile this time, and they went upstairs.  
  
"Sorry for my family," the dark haired boy apologised, shutting the door of his room. "They're mentally insane and are currently off their meds."  
  
Draco chuckled and sat on Harry's bed, leaning back on it tis time, unlike the first time he was in this room when he'd perched on the edge.  
  
"Are we actually doing this project?"  
  
Harry frowned. "No. Somehow after a day like today I can't get my head around sixty odd boys stuck on an island."  
  
With a melodramatic sigh, he flung himself onto his bed, his feet lying over Draco's long legs.  
  
"You," he remarked, "are incredibly cute."  
  
Harry could've sworn Draco blushed slightly.  
  
"How did you get so cute?"  
  
Draco looked in deep thought for a moment. "My father's attractive and my mother's a really tiny bunny."  
  
"Well good for them then," laughed Harry.  
  
Draco moved slightly so he was now under Harry's calves.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How did your family and stuff react when you told them that you're gay?"  
  
"Pretty well. My parents were a little shocked but they're excepting – I mean, yu just met their best friends – and they say as long as I'm happy..."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
A small smile crept on to Harry's face. "Hermione was very understanding, pretty much the same reaction as my parents, as long as I'm happy. And apparantly girls really like having gay best mates."  
  
"So says Will and Grace," quipped Draco.  
  
"Yea. And I believe Ron's reaction was 'no shit'."  
  
"Was he joking?"  
  
"No, the news of me wanting to sleep with guys did not shock him at all."  
  
"You have good friends."  
  
"I do. You don't?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "My friends from england were...well, all like me."  
  
Harry sat up, his legs still draped over Draco's and looked at him. "How so?"  
  
Draco felt giddy, knowing that, at that moment, he had all of Harry's attention. His emerald eyes were fixed on Draco, eager to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Smoking, drinking taking random pills." Draco looked at Harry, searching for any kind of shock or dislike.  
  
Upon finding only what he had seen before, the blond boy continued. "There was a group of us...six or seven I suppose. Mostly sat around drinking. We changed partners randomly."  
  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck, something Harry had noticed the other boy did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.  
  
"That's why I got kicked out of my old school."  
  
"You were expelled?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Got caught with a girl on a teacher's desk. They weren't best pleased."  
  
Harry chuckled. "No, I would think they weren't. So you came here?"  
  
"Sort of. My parents sent me to live with my uncle."  
  
The raven haired boy frowned. "Why?"  
  
"Because I got caught."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"All the people I used to know – my friends – they were all kids like me. Children of rich and powerful people. In these social circles, if you will, the kids can do whatever they want, and I do mean whatever. As long as they don't get caught."  
  
"And you did?"  
  
"Getting caught results in public scandal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So my parents practically disowned me and sent me here to live with Sev."  
  
"I don't understand how people can...disown their own children."  
  
Draco chuckled bitterly. "You come from a family that love you unconditionally. In my family and the families of the people I knew, there isn't any unconditionally. Our whole fucking family tree is based on fucking conditions."  
  
Harry saw Draco was becoming more and more agitated and upset. Without a word, he removed his legs from Draco's and leant back against the wall next to the other boy. Then he slowy wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered Draco, burying his head in Harry's neck.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, stroking Draco's back with his fingertips, sliding them under his shirt.  
  
"For whining to you about my family and stuff."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I don't mind."  
  
Harry gently lifted Draco's chin.  
  
"I want to know everything there is to know about you."  
  
Draco straddled Harry's legs, the dark haird boys arms still wrapped around his waist. Slowly, slightly unsure, the blue eyed boy leant forward and ever so gently pressed his lips against Harry's.  
  
Pulling Draco even closer to him, Harry ran his tongue lightly over Draco's bottom lip.  
  
He groaned slightly, opening his mouth, allowing Harry to gently slip his tongue into the other boys mouth.  
  
Massaging Draco's tongue with his own and delighted with the response Draco was giving him, Harry slipped his hands once again up the inside of Draco's shirt.  
  
Suddenly, there came the sound of a door opening behind them and a shocked gasp followed by, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

* * *

* * *

I think that chapter was longer than the rest. Anyhoo – I don't really know what to say about this one 'cept keep reviewing.  
  
And, also, the title of the story comes from the best song ever – Smashing Pumpkins – Ava Adore – dl it if you can.  
  
The title of this chapter comes from a song and the title for chapter...9...I think (On the Road) is the name of a book by Jack Kerouac.  
  
Other than that...  
  
Review pwease....... 


	15. Coming Out

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Just another Harry Draco fan** – thank you so much and I think we all realy love draco – chapters are getting longer – I think chapter 14 was  
  
**iced-forest** - I resent the monster comment but I'm starting to like cliffhangers more and more  
  
**ura** – thanks – great suggestion and I have some plans for both harry and draco getting ugly (though obviously not literally) – and more kissing like you asked  
  
**Yuki Kurai** – lol, yes, poor hermione and ron – you'll see who it is  
  
**DWindsor** – well done – big hugs and prizes to you for getting where the bunny line was from – momentarily reading 'Love's Divine' – v. good  
  
**SpazMcG7** – thanks, shagging and angst is all well and good but teenage boys...I was gonna say have more but none of the ones I know do...anyway, enjoy your trip into my mental mind  
  
**Vimy** – thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks – that's all I hav to say

**AvyOwl **- thank you v. much

* * *

Sorry if this chapters a little crap but so the past few hours has been. By boyfriend's being a dick, I had to hold my best mate while she had a fit and another of my best mates has just been diagnosed with cancer.  
  
Now I've depressed you all....

* * *

* * *

**15. Coming Out**  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a female voice.  
  
"Oh, my eyes, my beautiful eyes," moaned a second voice, this one male.  
  
Draco practically leapt of Harry's lap and stood awkwardly next to the bed, his cheeks turning steadily rosier as he focused on the floor.  
  
Harry still sat on his bed, caught half way between being embarrased and smirking. It ended up as an odd grimace.  
  
Standing in Harry's doorway was a very shocked Hermione and an equally as shocked Ron.  
  
"May I help you?" drawled Harry, doing his best to cover up this uncomfortableness.  
  
Hermione was still gaping and Ron still had his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Um...Harry...I just wanted to talk to you...you know," stuttered Hermione.  
  
Immediately, Harry stopped playing around and walked over to Hermione, taking her hands in his.  
  
"And?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "False alarm."  
  
Harry laughed loudly as he hugged Hermione tightly. "Don't scare me like that again."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He let go of Hermione and took a step back, looking sternly at her and her boyfriend. "And from now on, you too be careful."  
  
Ron grinned while Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Sorry we disturbed you. We'll go now," apologised Hermione.  
  
"Wait-"started Harry.  
  
He turned to look at Draco who nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"My parents are going out so you two can hang if you want. We'll make some pizza, watch a film...just have a laugh."  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  
  
"Okay, cool."  
  
An hour later and all four were sitting in the Potter's den. Ron and Hermione lay cuddled together on the blue sofa, while Harry and Draco sat on the floor in front of them, the blond leaning against Harry's shoulder, almost shyly.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but what crap are we watching?" Ron burst out suddenly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Kaye and Leopold."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Random choice." Harry moved Draco's head and stood up. "I'm gonna go make some food."  
  
"I'll help," Draco offered eagerly, following Harry out of the room.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Harry took Draco's hand and kissed him softly on his pale pink lips. Draco twined his fingers with Harry's and kissed him back, sliding his tongue into the other boys mouth, becoming more and more confident each time they kissed.  
  
Letting go of the blond's hand, Harry slid his arms around Draco's slim yet toned waist to hold him tight against his body.  
  
Pale arms locked around Harry's neck, pulling his mouth even closer. Groaning, Draco pressed his body as close to Harry's as was possible.  
  
He slid his hand up the inside of Harry's shirt and tried to pry it off.  
  
Harry broke away, shaking his head. "No. I want to take this slow."  
  
"What happened earlier was not slow," Draco pointed out.  
  
"I know. It's just...this is new for you and...I really like you and I don't want to mess this up by going to fast."  
  
Draco smiled at Harry's caring and honesty and pressed a very light kiss against Harry's mouth.  
  
"Good idea."

* * *

* * *

Meh, crappy, short chapter.  
  
Review 


	16. Love versus Sex

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**DraculUnknown** – thanks, and I will have fun at the chilis. Keep on reviewing  
  
**Legolas19, Robin the bird, Trafalger, blackunicorn, Dragon's Boyfriend, Clare, Abbie** – thanks  
  
**driven to insanity** - lol I have a theory that you are mentally insane but thanks anyway  
  
**iced-forest** – thanku, I assumed you were kidding  
  
**Dwindsor** – thanks, I know that chapter was madly short and yea your storys brill  
  
**Andromeda Summer** – thank yu so much and my fave smashing pumpkins song are ava adore and bullets with butterfly wings  
  
**Andrea** – thank you and I have no idea how you lived without this story  
  
**mojo-jojo241, Yana5** – Harry's a sweetie  
  
**Reese Craven** – lol thanks and it's ok – im pretty forgiven. Harry's randomness is based on a cross between me and my boyfriend 'cause he's soo highly random – looking forward to the sequel  
  
**Kazillion **– thank you so much, you're incredibly lovely – I like to include pop culture in my stories to see if anybody notices and comments on it. I will keep updating and the chapters will get longer one day, and please keep reviewing (thanks for the one more suicide review as well)  
  
**Chaos** – thanks, and thanks  
  
**Kelsey** – thanks, always glad to introduce a person to the Lost Prophets – thanks but my mates a bit worried, he's got testicular cancer and they might have to operate – he thinks he will be mocked  
  
**HonEySky** – lol, oh sorry I got confused. Thanks anyway  
  
**Kt** – sorry, that was probably a typo – thanks – I live for the cute  
  
**Tarja** – yea, the school is still Hogwarts just like the characters all still have the same names  
  
**Neverraven** – thank you so much and yup, spending the day with your crush will do that to you  
  
**madagascan shrub** – well, who can turn down dirt? Sorry – random is just something I constantly say – I will try and control myself  
  
**silverblueeyes** – thank you very much and if its any cnsoltation for my last pointless days at school before the summer I hav to teach 50 kids between the ages of 7-13 to sing, dance and play instruments for fame – I'm excited by this  
  
**SpazMcG7** – thanks, you are becoming one of my fave reviewers – lol, yea I decided not to have pregnant hermione 'cause it would take the focus away from harry/draco and that's what we all want (I will update one more suicide eventually)  
  
**Ura** – yup, draco's getting horny but harry wants to wait – as for the undressing in the next room – I've got a mate who insists on basically shagging his boyfriend in the same room...  
  
**Sen-Tay** – aww thank you, I've never known anyone to use the word dude as much in one sentence as you did in your review, but thanks :D  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** – tanku, I live to inspire.  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – thank you very very much – TOP 5!!!!  
  
**Coty Wiley** – yup, I probably can get better but thanks a lot anyway and thank you for thinking about my mates  
  
**Irresistiblefasho** – quit threatening to cause me pain, I'm a baby when it comes to pain  
  
**Yuki Kurai** – thanks, yup, false alarm, mostly 'cause I couldn't be assed to write pregnancy and it would steal focus

* * *

I know I said I wouldn't be able to update today but I couldn't go see my mate in hospital today so I will. However, tomorrow still stands as a no update.  
  
This chapter is told from Draco's POV so...well it may not be as you would write Draco's thoughts but, hey, I'm me and this is how I do it.  
  
Here we go....

* * *

* * *

**16. Love versus Sex**  
  
Love is a complicated thing. I find sex much simpler. You meet someone, sharre a few details, have a few laughs, couple of kisses here and there, back to someone's room, clothes off, get in, make her scream while you are pleasantly satisfied, get out and be done. You rally like the person you call her back. If not, you chalk it up as another one night stand.  
  
Or is that just me? Is there something very, very wrong with me?  
  
Seems so.  
  
If I'm going to be honest, the reason I find love complicated is that I don't understand it. I don't know what it feels like. I'm pretty sure I've never been in love. I mean, all the girls I've been with it's just been 'cause they were cute, or a laugh or good in bed.  
  
Perhaps that's a little shallow.  
  
But what is love?  
  
It seems to be just a word we throw around casually. I love that band, I love that film, I love that top yada, yada, yada...  
  
Is that all love is? Liking something or someone a lot?  
  
But then...there must be a diffrence between love for parents and siblings and love for a lover. And for love for friends.  
  
See, love is complicated. It makes no sense. For me to understand and embrace things they have to make sense. That is just the way my mind works. So blame my parents, I have to have proof and fact and evidence for everything and everything has to make sense. That's why I don't like some films – they make no sense, and this frustrates me.  
  
But I digress.  
  
I just find that sex is so much simpler. It's pure animalistic instinct and there's nothing to understand – it's imprinted into all of us at birth. Again, blame the parents. I understand sex. It's hardly challenging.  
  
I've never been in love, nor have I ever had feelings that could be love related. Perhaps I'm sheltered, who knows.  
  
But with Harry. With Harry, everything feels different. And here, for possibly the first time, I'm not talking about sex.  
  
Mostly 'cause we haven't crossed that bridge yet. Harry wants to take it slow, which is comendable and sweet but, come on...I wanna get laid!  
  
I'm constantly thinking about him, everything I see or hear or taste or smell or whatever I can relate to Harry. Like, the other day, Uncle Sev was listening to some Elvis song and I thought Elvis sung that song blue suede shoes...Harry doesn't have suede shoes but he does have blue shoes.  
  
See?  
  
Kind of tragic really.  
  
When I know I'm going to see happy I get excited, like butterflies in my stomach and a kind of sick really, but the good 'I-don't-know-what's-going- to-happen-next' sick like when you're on a theme park ride and you're strapped in and you can't get off but you're not entirely sure you wanna be on the ride.  
  
I think I'm becoming even more tragic each moment.  
  
And then, when I actually see Harry and spend time with him it's like those butterflies have manically bred over and over again and now they and their hundreds of baby butterflies are having a huge rave in my stomach.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
And the whole entire time it's like...like when I was a kid and me and my friends used to spin around really really really fast until we couldn't stand up any more and the world was tilting and Anthony was always sick. And even though I know the spinning probably isn't an entirely good idea I also know I can't stop and that I can't let myself fall.  
  
Okay, I really think I've lost it and have become sickeningly tragic and pathetic.  
  
So, is that what love is? Being excited and unbelievably happy but terrified and slightly nauseous the entire time? If it is then people in love are, well, a little sadistic and sick-minded.  
  
And if it is then that means I'm in love with Harry. And that scares me more than anything else. Malfoy's don't do love.  
  
We do devious.  
  
Cunning.  
  
Sly.  
  
Quick witted.  
  
Utter coolness in all situations.  
  
Cleverness.  
  
Charming.  
  
Unbelivably gorgeous.  
  
But we don't do love. And though I suppose my parents must love each other (terrifying thought) Malfoy's certainly do not show their deepest emotions. They keep them bottled up deep down in a small hole somewhere around the ankles...I'm sure.  
  
I'm screwed.

* * *

* * *

Hmm, I think that was an interesting chapter. Anyhoo, review please. I think from now on I'll write answers to reviews that ask questions or have something to be answered. Ohters will just be listed with an implied "Thanks, keep on reading and reviewing."  
  
Let's all try and get my number of reviews up to 200 (only need 14 more) 


	17. Getting Closer

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Legolas19, Andromeda Summer** – thanks  
  
**Robin the bird** – lol, deep? And I''ve often been described as about as deep as a puddle  
  
**Yana5** – yip, draco has problems – many  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – thank you, but I'm sure your life wasn't that unfufilled  
  
**driven to insanity** – aw your poor head  
  
**Keishiru** – thanks very much for your support to my mate and also for reviewing the chapter – yea, seems like there would be a lot of grammatical errors given my lack of the english language...apparantly – sorry, you're not the 100th reviewer- like the 190th but HEY one review closer to 200  
  
**trickymidnightdreamer** – interesting eh? Thanks

* * *

pre-warning – slashiness in this chapter

* * *

* * *

**17. Getting Closer**  
  
Harry and Draco lay side by side on Draco's bed, hands twined together, sometimes talking, sometimes not, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Draco's room was so different from Harry's, for, while every nook and cranny in his was filled with an object of sentimental value to him, Draco's did not look disimilar to a hotel room. The walls were a dirty cream colour, and the carpet dark blue. The bed was pushed against one wall and against the opposite was a chest of drawers and some shelves. On the shelves lay a CD player, hundreds of CDs, some magazines and books and an old mug.  
  
The bedsheets were pale blue and smelt distinctly of Draco. In fact, that seemed to be the only really personal thing in the room. For someone who dressed and acted so rebelliosly, Draco was certainly tidy.  
  
To Harry's great relief, Draco's uncle, Mr Snape, as away for two nights on a course and, therefore, was not their to disturb the two boys time by unnerving Harry. He had left a fridge full of food, some money for any groceries needed and strict instructions not to blow anything up, break anything, set anything on fire, or end up in hopsital.  
  
All of these things, Draco had explained to Harry, had occurred when Draco was left on his own.  
  
"Coincidence and accidents," Draco had said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry smiled as Draco stroked back his dark hair and twisted a strand around his finger.  
  
"What you thinking about?"  
  
Raising his free hand to stroke Draco's cheek, Harry replied, "You."  
  
Draco smiled serenly and placed an innocent kiss on Harry's mouth. However, the kiss soon grew into something much less innocent.  
  
Harry snaked his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the blond closer to him, sliding his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Draco moaned and moved himself, now straddling Harry's hips, bending over the green eyed boy. He slid his hands up under the front of Harry's T-shirt and began sratching down lightly with his nails, sending delightful shivers through Harry's body.  
  
"Sit up," moaned Draco against Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry, in no fit state to argue, even if he'd wanted to, dutifully sat up and allowed Draco to peel the dark green T-shirt off him.  
  
Draco pushed him back down on to the bed and tore his mouth away, placing tiny, hot, open mouthed kisses down Harry's jaw, neck, collarbone and chest. With his teeth, his tugged playfully on the silver ring hanging from Harry's nipple, grinning when it elicted a small gasp from the other boy.  
  
Moving on, he continued making a trail of blazing kisses down to the waistband of Harry's low slung jeans. He ran his tongue from left to right along the rim, loving the control he had over the raven haired boy as he squirmed.  
  
Draco undid the button of Harry's jeans and dragged the zipper down with his teeth. Harry raised his hips so Draco could slide the jeans off him and into a pile on the floor.  
  
Slowly, he kissed from Harry's foot all the way to the bottom of his boxers, especially enjoy the response he got when he flicked his tongue over the back of Harry's knee.  
  
Draco tugged off Harry's black boxers and sat back on his heels to drink in the sight before him – Harry Potter – naked – on his bed.  
  
Draco continued placing kisses up the inside of Harry's thigh until Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his erect cock.  
  
The blond ran his tongue up Harry's shaft before swirling it around the tip.  
  
He heard Harry take in a sharp breath, and looked up to see that the other boys eyes were almost closed, only a sliver of green peeking out from beneath his eyelids.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes and look at me."  
  
With what like a great effort, Harry opened his eyes as Draco engufled his cock.  
  
"Fuck!" he exclaimed.  
  
Draco lightly dragged his teeth up before taking Harry whole again.  
  
Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco's soft, blond hair with one hand, while the other groped blindly for the headboard of Draco's bed.  
  
Draco moaned softly, the vibrations almost driving Harry over the edge.  
  
"Draco, I'm gonna come," gasped Harry.  
  
Draco didn't move away as Harry expected him to, but moaned softly again.  
  
That was it for Harry. He spilled his seed deep into Draco's throat down the salty liquid with a smile on his face.  
  
His hands still fisted in Draco's hair, Harry pulled him back up and pressed his lips to the blond's, tasting himself in Draco's mouth.  
  
"Wow," breathed the dark haired boy.  
  
Draco smiled, drawing small designs on Harry's chest.  
  
"I suddenly realise that I'm naked and you're wearing a coat."  
  
Shrugging, Draco slipped out of his clothes and then slid underneath the bed cover, as Harry had already done.  
  
Twining his hand with Draco's once again, Harry kissed the pale knuckles.  
  
"You know what I don't understand?"  
  
Draco yawned. "What?"  
  
"Morning breath."

* * *

* * *

Can I just ask – why is it in Harry Potter 3 (the film) that Lupin and Harry keep going on this seemingly romantic walks together? I don't remember those from the book. Also, Lupin seems pissed the whole way through as did Sirius the times you saw him, Harry became Leonard Dicaprio while riding Buckbeak and they all appeared to be sleeping with (or thinking about sleeping with) one another. Very curious. 


	18. Getting found out

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**Dwindsor** – lol, yup as he rode buckbeak I said 'I'm the king of the world' but my mate thought it was harry (she ain't that bright)- keep on reading  
  
**Angelous999** – thank you very much – nah, draco kinda gets better  
  
**anime-girl05** – thanks and yes, lupin in the film seems to hav confused many people  
  
**ura** – I know draco's new to the gay thing but he really likes harry and he's taking a more pro-active role because he wants to...make harry happy lets just say  
  
**w00tw00t!:thav0!ce!nmyhead** – thank you very much – I know its odd in places- also, I think the director wanted them all in one huge orgy  
  
**mojo-jojo241** – we all love draco  
  
**SpazMcG7** – lol, I thought itd be cool for him to undo the fly with his mouth. Psychic, psycho, whats the dif???? - btw - like your story...the name escapes me  
  
**Charisma Black** – thank you and loads of people seem to agree on the titanic thing  
  
**HonEySky** – yea, my mum says that to me everytime she goes out...I only blew stuff up once!  
  
**MustIBeAMalfoy** - no, I was expecting these really hot guys as lupin and sirius and instead? Gary oldman and that other dude...ah well  
  
**celeste jacobs** – all the romantic walks  
  
**silverblueeyes** – lol, you've confused me with the review but thanks anyway – and draco seems like an 'oh dear' kinda guy  
  
**Reese Craven** – nah your special coz you always review so you are not implied and I just read chapter 11 of harry/sirius – v. sad but at least harry didn't kill himself  
  
**Destinywriters** – thank you – there will be more harry/draco slash and also chapters will get longer  
  
**Yana5** – lol, I dunno I think something else I going on there but maybe its just me and my friends  
  
**evil dancing panda** – yup – soooo hot in 3rd film I mean, like, all of them – how did that happen?  
  
**Coty Wiley** – thank you soooooooo much  
  
**Abbie** – god knows what draco will do – course remus and sirius are getting it on I just didn't expect them to sound so pissed  
  
**Black myst** – hmm interesting idea but itd be weird for arianna to hav a crush on draco, then to find out he's screwing her father  
  
**Andromeda Summer** - see, the third movie is almost gay porn!!!  
  
**Keishiru** – lol ,don't read with your boyfriend!!!  
  
**a little birdy** – I dunno, the name morgan just popped into my head  
  
**kt** – lol, you agree as well, those romantic walks  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – thanks, but draco's views on love are my views....well pretty much – and yes – definite lupin/harry  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – thank you and YES in the book lupin and harry did not go on strolls through the woods into dark secluded areas – but lupin didn't play mad music either and hermione and ron didn't like shag in the snow so.....  
  
**Irresistiblefasho** – lol, forgiven but don't point sharp objects at me  
  
**Stephanie** – lol thanks and you're another one that agrees with the oddness of the film at times  
  
**Kazillion** – thank you sooo much I love your reviews  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed – love you all. Special thanks to all the lovely people who've called me a good writer

* * *

Am writing slowly today as I sprained my wrist at the Chili's concert on Saturday – FUCKING AMAZING (also met really hot guy called reese...but I was at gig with my boyfriend...damn him)

* * *

* * *

**18. Getting found out**  
  
Harry watched Draco as he slept, their legs tangled together, one of Draco's arms over Harry's stomach while his head rested on the other. He couldn't take his eyes off the blond boy. He looked like a little angel.  
  
Totally innocent.  
  
But from what Draco had told him and rumours he'd heard, Draco was anything but innocent.  
  
And Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco when he'd almost cried about his family. For Harry himself had always been surrounded by people that loved him and cared about him, while Draco seemed only to have those who tolerated him, used him or he used.  
  
But Harry could feel himself falling in love with Draco. That was why he wanted to make Draco wait. He didn't want to ruin everything with sex. He wanted it to mean something more than sex.  
  
Draco sighed and curled nearer to Harry's chest. Harry would've loved to stay like that forever – just the two of them all warm and snug and totally content. But it couldn't. It seemed that, from what Draco had told him, that the blond's parents and family and friends would never accept the two of them together.  
  
Besides, they would have to eat and drink and pee and wash and go outside sometimes.  
  
"Hey gorgeous."  
  
Draco was awake beside Harry, smiling softly up at him, his eyes wide, fixed on the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I could get used to this," yawned Draco, stretching.  
  
"Me too," sighed Harry, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck.  
  
Draco giggled, actually giggled, and squirmed. "That tickles."  
  
"Oh really?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Wha-?" started Draco, but before he could even finished the word, Harry had straddled his hips and was tickling him just below the ribs.  
  
Draco giggled even more, unable to breathe, his eyes watering from all the laughing and he sides beginning to hurt.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and standing there, soaking wet, was...  
  
"Uncle Sev!"  
  
"Mr Snape!"  
  
In an instant, Harry had practically leapt of Draco and had completely covered himself with the cover, now only a small tuft of his hair showing.  
  
Draco was speechless, pulling the cover over his hips and looking anywhere but his uncle or Harry.  
  
Severus, too, appeared in a stunned silence, staring unblinkingly at his nephew and one of his students.  
  
"What are you doing home?" asked Draco. "I thought you were back tomorrow night."  
  
"Course was called off, someone was ill," replied Severus, sounding dazed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence filled the room, almost deafening Draco. He groped under the covers for Harry's hand and, upon finding it, squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"So, I'm going to go and unpack," mumbled Severus, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Harry, you can come out from under there now," Draco said softly.  
  
"No," replied Harry, his voice muffled by the cover. "I'm never ever coming out."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure, 'cause staying naked in my bed makes things better."  
  
Harry's head appeared once again, his cheeks bright red. "It seemed so until you said that."  
  
The blond kissed Harry's forehead and then reluctantly got off the bed, pulling on his underwear and jeans.  
  
"I s'pose we should go talk to him," Draco sighed.  
  
"We? Why we? You...you're his nephew. Why should I talk to him?"  
  
"Because he just found you in bed with me. It's probably best you come talk as well so he doesn't think you forced me into something or vice-versa."  
  
Grudgingly, Harry, too, slid out of the warm bed and pulled on his wrinkled clothes.  
  
"Come on," coaxed Draco, taking Harry's hand and half dragging him down the stairs.  
  
Severus was sitting in the kitchen; hands curled round a half-empty teacup. He looked up as he heard feet coming down the stairs. Seconds later two boys walked into the kitchen; one blond and one dark.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Uncle Sev, me and Harry want to talk to you."  
  
Severus nodded. "Sit down. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Draco and Harry both shook their heads.  
  
"Look, I know that you probably weren't expecting to see...that," said Draco, desperate to say this before he got to nervous, "but I'm eighteen and I really like Harry and I think he really likes me so...yea."  
  
_'Lame ending,'_ he thought.  
  
"You're right, Draco, of all the things I expected to see upon my early return, that was not one of them," Severus replied slowly. "But...you're also right about the fact that you're eighteen, and that you are not a child any more. And you're not my child."  
  
Draco looked as if he was about the say something, but Severus held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"Draco, if you're happy then you can be with whoever you want, I don't care if that person's male or female. Just so long as you're happy and safe."  
  
Draco smiled widely. "Thanks."  
  
"May I talk to Harry for a moment?"  
  
Draco's smile fell slightly and he frowned. "Sure. Harry, I'll be upstairs, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As the blue eyed boy left, Harry sat nervously on his chair, now alone with his Chemistry teacher, his new boyfriend's nephew who had just caught him straddling Draco naked in bed...nothing about this seemed good.  
  
"Harry, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, seeing as your Chemistry is appalling due to your lack of attention in class. That aside...you're a good boy and Draco seems to care about you a lot."  
  
"I feel the same way towards him, sir," replied Harry, looking at the table.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt Draco sir. I would never do anything to hurt him."  
  
Severus smiled at the teenager's insistence. "I don't doubt that." He swilled the remnants of his tea around in the cup. "What I think doesn't really mean much, I'm not Draco's father, I'm only his father's step- brother, but, even so, I'm glad he has someone he can care for. Someone who can hopefully keep his feet on the ground."  
  
At this, Harry smiled affectionately. "I will sir. And your approval means everything to Draco. He doesn't say it but he really looks up to you."  
  
"Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry offered Severus a small smile, to which the older man nodded, signalling the end of the conversation. Harry hurried back upstairs and into Draco's room.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, biting his thumbnail. Upon seeing Harry enter the room, he jumped up and stood in front of the green- eyed boy.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Your Uncle's actually kinda cool."

* * *

* * *

Sorry that chapter was short – I know I keep saying they'll get longer but...this one didn't. Ah well, review anyhow. 


	19. Death of a salesman

**Thanks to reviewers:-**

**driven to insanity** – calm yourself, I only wrote chapter 18 today, it's taken a while though  
  
**TanisaFyre** – thank you v. much – I love being called talented  
  
**Yana5** – lol , sev rocks  
  
**silverblueeyes** – thanks, I know the last chapter wasn't the best but...there you go  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – lol well your feeling was right – and about the movie, they changed loads, like since wen where harry and co. havin wot looks like a wizards piss up on the 1st day of term?  
  
**Yuki Kurai** – thank you, I too am glad you found this fic  
  
**Andromeda Summer** – lol poor poor sev, and, sure, tickling is fun, unless your incredibly ticklish like me so all your friends tickle you  
  
**Sen-Tay** – loving the word dudieo – well done on that  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – they weren't actually doing anything – they were just naked and harry was on top of draco..innocent really  
  
**SpazMcG7** – no sev yelling – sowwie  
  
**theboxthatalwaysrox** – thanks, the pumpkins rock and draco's always cuddly  
  
**ura** – more kissing and snuggling on the way  
  
**Amy** – I know, I'll stop one day  
  
**Reese Craven** – aww thank you  
  
**Marie Falcon** – I know they got together a little fast but...I bent reality. Also all the stuff about harrys relationships and dracos london friends will all come in later chapters  
  
**WARNING:- Character death in this chapter **

* * *

* * *

**19. Death of a Salesman**  
  
"Push it Harry."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Oh, right. Little further, little further, little further-"  
  
"Dray, it's only gonna go so far."  
  
"Well, it can go a little further I'm sure."  
  
"It's alright for you, but this is really hurting me."  
  
"You're such a wimp. No, wait, back a bit."  
  
"I told you you didn't want it that far."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Harry stood up and rubbed the small of his back. "You want to move that bloody TV any more you do it yourself."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes from his seat on the sofa. "But you're so much stronger than me." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and blew Harry a kiss.  
  
Harry grinned and flopped on the sofa next to Draco, pulling the blond into his arms. "You're just a lazy git."  
  
Draco smiled languidly as Harry wrapped his arms around his chest. "Probably."  
  
The living room door opened and Severus walked in, carrying a bowl of popcorn and a few cans of coke.  
  
"I brought these for you," he explained, placing them on the table.  
  
"Thank you," replied Harry politely.  
  
"Yea, thanks Uncle Sev. You wanna sit and watch with us?"  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Silence of the Lambs," answered Draco, grinning.  
  
Severus shuddered. "No thanks, can't be dealing with that."  
  
A phone could be heard ringing in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go get that. Enjoy your film."  
  
The tall, dark haired man left the room and Draco kissed Harry's chin.  
  
"See, he's not that bad."  
  
"I'll admit he's an okay guy, but I still have a fear of teachers."  
  
"What about Mr Lupin?"  
  
"Remus isn't my teacher."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
They settled down to watch the film, but had only got as far as the opening titles when Severus called Draco into the kitchen. Usually Draco would've ignored this, but there was something in Severus' voice that sounded so urgent that he got himself up off the sofa and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Severus sat at the table looking incredibly sombre. "I think you should sit down Draco."  
  
Draco sat at the table. "What's going on?"  
  
"That was Marie on the phone."  
  
Marie was Draco's parents and his old housekeeper.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Draco, your father has had a heart attack."  
  
"What? But he was fine when I last spoke to him. I – he – is he okay?"  
  
But by the look on his uncle's face, Draco already knew the answer.  
  
"He died Draco."  
  
There was a rushing in Draco's ears and Severus' voice was muffled to him. He was suddenly very cold, very unsure of himself. His stomach churned and he felt hot spit in his mouth.  
  
"No, no, no, no. He can't be. He's too young. He's only forty-three."  
  
"These things happen," Severus said softly. "He was awake for a while before he.... He told your mother how much he loved her. And how much he loved you, and how he wanted you to know that he loved you more than anything."  
  
Draco was now shaking his head, barely listening to Severus. The coldness was surrounding him; he could almost feel his insides becoming ice. Suddenly, he stood up and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, dashing into his room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Severus snapped his head up as he heard someone enter the kitchen, thinking that Draco had come back, but instead if a blond in the doorway, Harry stood nervously, biting his thumbnail.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Severus, in a world-weary voice.  
  
"Hi." Harry shuffled his feet. "I just wondered...what's going on? I mean...I heard Draco run upstairs but..."  
  
"His father had a heart attack."  
  
"Oh my god," gasped Harry. "Is he okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
  
Severus smiled at Harry's concern for him. "I'll be just fine."  
  
"Can I go up and see Draco?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry turned and jogged up the stairs, going straight into Draco's room. The blond was sat on the bed, his pale skin now a shocking ivory, his hair hanging over his face, his eyes fixed ahead.  
  
"Dray?"  
  
When he got no reply, Harry ventured further into the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Your uncle told me what happened."  
  
"Come to gloat then?" sneered Draco, his voice cold.  
  
"What? Why would I want to gloat? I came to see if you needed someone."  
  
"Yea, thanks, but I'd rather you just go."  
  
Harry frowned, confused and hurt. He stepped closer to the bed. "Dray-"  
  
Draco stood up, his face furious. "Look, you can come and tell me how sorry you are and how it's all gonna be okay, but it'd be better if you save us both some time and just don't."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Draco growled deep in his throat, glaring at Harry. "Why the fuck not?"  
  
"Because your dad has just died and you're obviously going through hell."  
  
"No! That's where you're wrong. No hell."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Get out!" yelled Draco.  
  
"No."  
  
"Get out or I'll make you."  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
Growling again, Draco pulled his fist back and punched Harry in the jaw. Hard. Harry swayed slightly on his feet but remained standing.  
  
"Hit me all you like Dray, but I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Fighting back tears, Draco hit Harry again in the eye, still not knocking down the dark haired boy.  
  
Again and again Draco hit the other boy, yelling as he did so, biting his teeth together, preventing the tears from falling.  
  
Again and again Harry stood and let Draco hit him, not feeling any pain, just wanting to help the blond in any way he could.  
  
As Draco pummelled Harry, the tears began to fall, the liquid hot against his face. Suddenly, it was as if he'd lost all his strength and energy and he crumpled to the floor, his shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
Collapsing to the floor as well, Harry crawled over to the Draco and wrapped his arms around the blond.  
  
Draco fell into the raven-haired boy's arms, now crying uncontrollably. "Oh god, Harry."  
  
"Ssh baby," soothed Harry, stroking Draco's back.  
  
Draco raised his head, looking at Harry's bruised and bloodied face. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's face, all the cuts and marks he had caused. "No. It's not."  
  
"Dray, you're very upset. I don't care. I can't feel anything."  
  
Relaxing into Harry's arms, Draco took a few deep breaths. "I just can't believe he's gone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We never got on. And then Sev said that before he died he wanted someone to tell me how much he loved me, and to know that he loved me more than anything."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"But I only ever told him I hated him and I was ungrateful and selfish. And now I'll never get to tell him I love him so much."  
  
"He knows." Harry lay back on the floor and let Draco lay his head on his stomach. "Wherever he is, he knows that you love him."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Just do."

* * *

* * *

Review please 


	20. Godfatherly Talk

I'm going to stop putting replies to reviews at the beginning of the chapter unless there's a question or a comment to be made.  
  
**Yuki Kurai** – no, I couldn't think of a title and death of a salesman is a play  
  
**Punk-FairyDragon** – harry got punched because it shows hw draco can't really speak his emotions and how harry understands this and lets draco punch him – it also shows how much harry cares for draco  
  
**silverblueeyes** – yea, death of a salesman is a play  
  
I'm so glad most of you liked that Harry stood and let Draco kick the shit out of him. I figured you'd all be like "No, what the fuck...?" – luckily, only two or three of you were.

* * *

* * *

**20. Godfatherly talk**  
  
It was almost eleven when Harry returned home, shattered, bruised and thoroughly ready to just collapse into bed and try and sleep before the inevitable aching began.  
  
They had lay on Draco's floor for a good hour and a half until Severus had entered the room and helped Harry place the now sleeping blond into bed. After assuring the Chemistry teacher that his face was fine, Harry had made a hasty retreat from the house and walked slowly back home.  
  
However, what Harry wasn't ready for was for his parents, godfather and godfather's boyfriend to be seated in the kitchen, discussing something over coffee.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked James from the kitchen upon hearing the front door open.  
  
Harry sighed in the entrance hall and kicked off his shoes. "It's five to eleven dad. It's before my curfew."  
  
"We know, honey, but we just had no idea where you were. We got-"  
  
Lily was cut off as Harry came into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?"  
  
Harry shrugged slightly. "Had a fight with someone at school."  
  
"Oh, I thought we'd taught you against fighting," tutted his mother, hurring over to her son to examine his wounds.  
  
"Get off mum!" exclaimed Harry, dodging out of the way. "And sometimes fights are unavoidable."  
  
"Have you had something to eat?" asked Lily, ever the concerned mother.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus all rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm just gonna make a sandwich then go upstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone fell silent and Harry could feel eight eyes burning into his back as he pottered around in the kitchen making his sandwich. Once he was finished, he turned round to look at the adults who made a point to look anywhere but Harry. Rolling his eyes he muttered 'goodnight' and slowly plodded up the stairs.  
  
Dropping his sandwich on to his desk, Harry threw himself face down on to his bed and sighed.  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Piss off!"  
  
The door creaked open and there came a tentative voice from the door way. "Harry, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Siri, just tired."  
  
He heard the door shut and felt the bed go down as Sirius sat on the edge. "Come on you can tell me, I'm not about to tell your parents or anyone else. But I know you and you don't just get into fights."  
  
"Like I said to mum, sometimes these things are unavoidable," muttered Harry, wanting this conversation to be over.  
  
"Is it something to do with Draco?"  
  
"How the fuck do you know about Draco?"  
  
"Your mother and father both told me and Remy about the 'charming young gentleman' you've been spending time with."  
  
"Spending time with, that's all they said?"  
  
"Yes, that's all your parents said. But me and Remy aren't stupid. And you've been much happier these last couple of days."  
  
Harry rolled over and glared at his godfather. "Fine, yes, I have a new boyfriend, but it's not a big deal."  
  
"It is when you come home beat up like this."  
  
Harry sat up, angry bubbling up in him. "So you immediately assume Draco did it?"  
  
"I don't immediately assume anything, I just think it's highly coincidental," shrugged Sirius.  
  
"Bullshit," muttered Harry, letting his body fall back down.  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly and adjusted himself, making himself more comfortable on Harry's bed. "You can tell me anything," he repeated, his voice low and soothing.  
  
Harry sighed and everything he'd been feeling for the past few hours suddenly over took him and he was fighting back tears, a hard lump in his throat making it difficult to talk.  
  
Sirius moved closer to his godson and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Hey, come on Har, what's up?"  
  
"Draco didn't mean to, I know he didn't mean to."  
  
"Your boyfriend did this?"  
  
Harry nodded, but then rushed to Draco's defence. "But he didn't mean to."  
  
"I think you'd better explain how this all came about."  
  
"We were at Draco's and his uncle got a phone call saying that Draco's father had had a heart attack and he died. And then Draco went off upstairs so I went after him and he was on his bed just...staring. I tried to talk to him but he told me to get out and I wouldn't go so he told me he'd make me get out. And when I still wouldn't go he hit me. And I told him to hit me. So he did and I let him."  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, trying to swallow down the painful lump and regain control of himself.  
  
"And then he stopped, and he broke down crying. He was like a little child. He couldn't stop crying. When he saw what he'd done he started crying even more and saying how sorry he was and."  
  
Sirius sighed loudly and rubbed his hand up and down Harry's arm. "Harry, Harry, Harry, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
"Siri, Draco's not a bad guy, he was just really upset."  
  
"Did I say anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. I'm sure we've all been in relationships like this."  
  
"Like what? Draco's not gonna be abusive or anything, he just lost control for a moment. He's not very good at saying what he feels or talking about stuff."  
  
"Harry, I never suggested he was going to start beating you up. I was merely asking you to contemplate what might happen if he was to lose control again."  
  
"I don't want to 'contemplate' anything like that 'cause it won't happen again."  
  
"How do you know though? I'm just trying to look out for you."  
  
"Get the fuck out of my room," hissed Harry, his eyes cold and furious.  
  
Sirius sighed again, and made to leave Harry's room. "I just want the best for you."  
  
Harry pushed Sirius out of his room and and into the landing.  
  
"Go home and fuck your safe little boyfriend," the raven haired teen yelled, before slamming the door so hard it cracked a little.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Remus from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing. Just...Harry."

* * *

* * *

Harry's mad!! Review please 


	21. London Calling

**Answers/comments to some reviewers:-**

**iced-forest** – some is planned before and some is just 'going with the flow'  
  
**MolestAPeanut** – harry's pissed because sirius is basically asking if draco is abusive  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – harry doesn't want to take sirius' words to heart but he can't help it  
  
**$Doofy$** - lost prophets have 2 album – fakesoundofprogress and Start Something – linkin park have 4 – hybrid theory, reanimation, meteora and live in texas  
  
**mew** – hit up means to take drugs   
  
**Yana5** – okay if you think sirius is right that's your opinion – I'm just writing it how I see it

* * *

things in _italics_ are thoughts

things in **_bold italics_** are song lyrics

* * *

* * *

**21. London Calling**  
  
For the second time in a month, Draco Malfoy was sitting in first class on a flight between London Heathrow and JFK. However, several things were different this time.  
  
Firstly, in the seat next to him in the aisle, looking a bit green was Severus.  
  
Secondly, he was going the opposite way, leaving the glamour of New York to return to the rainy yet more homely streets of London.  
  
And thirdly, while on his first trip Draco has just felt feelings of resentment teamed with his usual boredom, this time he felt nervous, sick and unbelievably sad.  
  
Three days after being told his father had died, Draco and his uncle were on a plane to London to see his mother and for Lucius' funeral. Lucky him, he got to get dressed up in a suit and tie and spend hours with a bunch of old biddys telling him how he remembered him when he was knee high to a grass hopper.  
  
Yes, Draco wanted to say a final goodbye to his father, celebrate his life and mourn his deat, but he would much rather have done it in a small family ceremony in a small church or crematorium.  
  
But, no no, like everything else the Malfoy's did, his dad's funeral had to be extravagant. God, his family couldn't even take a shit without making it a huge event. He guessed he should be grateful that his mother had opted not to go with the whole 'burial at sea' thing, but this was only due to the fact that it was a long way to get anywhere near the sea.  
  
Groaning inwardly, Draco reached in his jacket pokcet for his ever faithful engraved silver flask containing his ever faithful bourbon.  
  
"That's smart Draco, get drunk on the flight and cerimoniously throw up all over your family," commented Severus snidely, keeping his mouth very small as he did so.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Fancy some lunch, Sev?"  
  
That did it for the older man, and he bolted from his seat, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth.  
  
Sighing to himself, Draco pulled his minidisc player out of his pocket and pressed play.  
  
_**It's you that I adore  
  
You'll always be my whore  
  
You'll be the mother to my child  
  
And a child to my heart**_  
  
_'This must be Harry's,_' he thought, for he could vaguely remember hearing the song played in Harry's room. Harry had sung along to, grinning at Draco and rolling his hips.  
  
**_We must never be apart _**

**_We must never be apart_**  
  
He hadn't spoken to the black haired boy since...  
  
_'Since you beat the living shit out of him.'_  
  
Even thinking about it made Draco's insides squirm. He'd lost total control of himself and he'd hit Harry's perfect face with all he had. Granted, Harry had encourage him, but that was no excuse. If Hary had told him to jump off a cliff would he?  
  
_'I'd probably ask how fucking high.'_  
  
**_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world  
  
Without you there aren't reasons left to find_**  
  
But it was three days later and Harry had made no effort to call Draco, and he himself had been to busy and upset to even consider talking to Harry.  
  
Surely that was understable though, right? I mean, he'd just lost his father and he was totally messed up over it. It was okay not to call your boyfriend...  
  
**_And I'll pull your crooked teeth  
  
You'll be perfect just like me  
  
You'll be a lover in my bed  
  
And a gun to my head_**  
  
...If he even still was that.  
  
**_We must never be apart  
  
We must never be apart_**  
  
_'Why is my life so fucking complicated?'_  
  
He was already Draco Malfoy of the double life, and that he could handle – his polite side and his Draco side – but now he had three. His polite side, his Draco side, and his New York version of himself. And the New York version was so very different to the version his 'friends' back home knew.  
  
When he had lived in London he'd drunk so much more and smoked so much more...speaking of which, he hadn't had a fag in about a week, he didn't even have a packet with him. He'd treated people like shit but been worshipped for it.  
  
**_Lovely girl you're the murder in my world  
  
Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die _**

**_Drinking mercury  
  
To the mystery of all that you should ever leave behind _**

**_In time_**  
  
But he was so different in New York with Harry and his friends, so much nicer and laid-back. And that was because he had nothing to live up to, no parents putting pressure on him, no other spoilt rich brats like him, and he was free to just be how he wanted to be.  
  
How we wanted to be was spending time with friends, watching movies, hanging out, moaning about homework and speculating over weather Lavender Brown was pregnant because Padma Patil had heard from her sister Pavarti who had heard from Hannah Abbot that someone had overheard Lavender throwing up in the loos.  
  
And he wanted to spend nights like he had last week when he, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all watched a film.  
  
And he wanted to spend time with Harry.  
  
**_We must never be apart _**

**_We must never be apart_**  
  
But Draco wanted lots of things. Houses all over the world, huge company, golden toilet seat encrusted with rubies and emeralds, his father back.  
  
These things just couldn't happen.  
  
Severus dropped back into the seat, looking greener than before.  
  
"How long 'til we land?" moaned Draco.  
  
"Three hours."  
  
Three hours. One hundred and eighty minutes. Ten thousand eight hundred seconds.  
  
Just that much time until they landed at London and he had to once again face everything he had come to resent.  
  
One day until he would gather in a huge church with an organist and a choir to say goodbye to his father along with one hundred and fifty seven other people – one hundred and fifty two of which couldn't give a shit about Lucius.  
  
There was no telling of what was going to happen.  
  
But one thing was for certain...  
  
...Draco was fucking terrified.

* * *

* * *

the title - london calling - is obviously the song by the clash and shame on those of you who did not know that - consider yourselfs slightly more educated

the song is smashing pumpkins - ava adore (hey, lookie, its the title) and is possibly the best song known to man

Review please 


	22. Narcissa Malfoy

**Answers/comments to a few reviewers:-**

**Yana5** – yes, draco knows harry was trying to help and that he shouldn't have smacked him (repeatedly) but these things happen  
  
**Mahrae** – thanks for the review – I really have no idea how long this is going to be and very little clue what is going to happen next so I shall play it as it goes  
  
**J.R.T** - thanks for more ron/hermione idea - next chapter

* * *

* * *

**22. Narcissa Malfoy**  
  
"I can't believe she sent the bloody limo."  
  
Draco and Severus had just exited the car on to Malfoy estate. At the airport, instead of hailing a taxi, as Draco had thought they would, his mother and sent a limo, a huge black thing with blacked out windows.  
  
"Please keep a civil tongue in your head for at least two seconds Draco," scolded Severus as they walked up the gravel path to the huge wooden door.  
  
"Here we go," muttered Draco, taking the huge metal knocker in his hand and slamming it against the door three times.  
  
Slowly, the door creaked open and standing there was a small, plump man in a black suit, complete with bow tie.  
  
"Master Malfoy," he said in his clipped 'home-counties' accent. "Mister Snape."  
  
"Hullo George," drawled Draco, stepping past the butler into the entrance hall of the house.  
  
His house.  
  
He'd forgotten how bloody big it was. The hall he momentarily stood could surely hold his uncle's house quite comfortably in. Then, one must take into acount the sixteen bedrooms and the seventeen and a half bathrooms, the thre huge living rooms, the grand dining room, the less grand dining room, the huge kitchen and the games room. Not to mention the stables and huge areas of land.  
  
And the bar.  
  
God bless the bar which carried well over seventy five different kinds of alcohol, each more potent than the next.  
  
Draco was going to need that bar if he was to get through the next four days.  
  
"Draco, darling!" cooed a voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
_'Oh God,'_ he thought as he pasted on a huge grin and began to walk towards the stairs, his arms outstretched.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy hurried down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her son, kissing his face, a making a sound that was a mix between crying and laughing.  
  
"Oh, your father...Draco...it's so terrible."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
She pulled herself away from the teenager and looked at him. "So handsome."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was a small, slim, fragile looking woman, as pale as Draco with hair just as blonde, long and hanging to halfway down her back. Her eyes were blue, but not quite as startling as Draco's.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Hello Narcissa."  
  
The two adults embraced and Severus comforted Narcissa slightly as the crying/laughing started again.  
  
"How was your flight?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It was a flight. It was long, it was cold, I couldn't smoke and Sev got sick."  
  
"Oh dear, if you'd like something I'm sure Marie could assist you."  
  
Severus nodded and went into the kitchen in search of the housekeeper.  
  
"How are you Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine mother."  
  
"Are you enjoying your new home?"  
  
"It's great."  
  
"Made new friends."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Met anyone...special?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. "Kind of."  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Oh." Narcissa looked dissapointed. "Look, why don't you go on up to your room and I'll have Marie bring you up something to eat."  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
"And then all your friends are coming over. Won't it be nice to see them again?"  
  
Draco's fake smile was back. "Yea...nice."

* * *

* * *

This chapter was possibly the biggest load of shite I've written but next chapter is back with Harry/Ron/Hermione and should be longer and better...though that won't be hard.  
  
Review anyway if you think this deserves anything. 


	23. Get by with a little help from my friend...

**Comments/answers to reviewers queries:-**

**Mahrae **– no, I have a vague plan of what I'm going to do but it's hardly structured and leaves room for a lot of changes  
  
**Short Fat Fag** – who says harry and draco aren't together and there may be some guilt involved but all works out in the end  
  
**TheForbiddenChild22** – lets just say harry will be a little more cautious in future  
  
**Reese Craven** – no, draco will go back to new york in a few days  
  
**Tygrressatheart** – they haven't spoken since because draco's freaked out by what he did and harry's caught between believing what sirius told him and believing what he thinks  
  
**Spamy** – lol, well im glad you finally read it  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – yea, don't worry harry's not about to stop everything with Draco  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed my stand alone – Join me in death

* * *

* * *

**23. Get by with a little help from my friends**  
  
"Hermione, why can't we just leave him be and see him tomorrow at school?" whined Ron as his girlfriend dragged him up Harry's driveway.  
  
"Because the last time we saw him was Friday, we've heard nothing from him all weekend and he didn't come to school today. You may not be, but I'm worried about him," Hermione replied sharply.  
  
"If I thought there was something to worry about, I would, but the reason we haven't seen him is probably because him and Draco have been going at it like bunnies all weekend and you'll notice that neither of them were at school today," argued Ron.  
  
They were at the front door now and Hermione rung the doorbell.  
  
"Fine, if you're not in the slightest bit worried about your best friend then just go home."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "Calm down, I'm coming with you."  
  
The door opened and Lily smiled brightly at them.  
  
"Hello dears."  
  
"Hi Mrs Potter, is Harry here?" asked Hermione politely.  
  
"Yes, he's upstairs in his room. I'm glad you two are here. Perhaps you can cheer him up."  
  
"Cheer him up?" frowned Hermione.  
  
"Yes, he's been terribly upset after that fight he had at school."  
  
"Fight?" asked Ron, looking confused.  
  
Hermione elbowed him. "Well, you know Harry hates to fight."  
  
"What? Oh, yea, hates it," added Ron, still confused.  
  
"I'm glad of it," sighed Lily. "Well, go on up."  
  
Smiling at Harry's mother, Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs and into Harry's room.  
  
It was dark and music was playing loudly. A lump on the bed made Harry known to the other two. Hermione turned off the music and flipped on the light.  
  
Harry looked at them blearily. His bruises had now become purple, with an almost yellow tinge.  
  
"What happened Harry?" gasped Hermione, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Yea, mate. Your mum said something about a fight at school."  
  
Harry sat up and shrugged. "Had an altercation with Draco."  
  
"He did this?" exclaimed the red head and the girl in unison.  
  
"Not purposely."  
  
"How could it not be purposely?" inquired Hermione, her voice soft and soothing.  
  
"Look, it's nothing, I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Where is the yellow headed bastard?" muttered Ron.  
  
"Draco is in England," replied Harry, not even bothering to argue with Ron. "His father died on Friday and he's over there for the funeral."  
  
"Oh my gosh, what happened?" gasped Hermione.  
  
"Heart attack."  
  
"Is Draco okay?"  
  
Harry smiled. It was at times like this he was so glad he had Hermione for a friend. "Not really. I haven't spoken to him since...this." He gestured at his face.  
  
"Probably a good thing," murmured Ron, pacing up and down Harry's room.  
  
"Ron!" scolded Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but the guy beat the crap outta Harry. Harry, he did."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know he did. But I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Have you been out since Friday?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"That settles in. Shower and get dressed and you, me and Ron will go out."  
  
"Hermione-"Harry moaned.  
  
"Come on, just to Central Park. Just a bit of fresh air."  
  
"Yea, come on," coaxed Ron. "Do you even remember what the sun looks like?"  
  
Reluctantly, Harry got up and grabbed some clothes from his cupboard. "Fine. Ten minutes."  
  
They heard the phone ring downstairs, but it stopped as someone picked it up.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Morgan from downstairs. "Someone on the phone for you."  
  
"I'll take it up here," Harry shouted back, going out into the hall to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Hermione and Ron watched as Harry answered the phone and a look of pain, excitement and apprehension all morphed his face.  
  
"Draco?"

* * *

* * *

I know this chapter was short and kinda pants and ended on a cliff hanger but Harry and Draco talk next so some of you should be happy.  
  
Please review – I'm so happy, I have over 350 now!!! 


	24. I just called to say

I know the last chapter was short and pants but here's an answer to that cliff hanger and the phone call between Harry and Draco  
  
**Coty Wiley** – I know this is neither an answer to a question or a comment but it has to be said – you are like my best reviewer and you are constantly giving me praise for probably every chapter so big hugs and kisses to you!!!!  
  
**Yana5** – calm, resolving cliff hanger now

_Italics_ are thoughts - Draco's in this chapter

* * *

* * *

**24. I just called to say...  
**  
It had taken Draco an hour to gain the courage to just pick up te phone and call Harry. After his mother suggested he take a nap in preparation for that evening, Draco had gone to his room, but had not even considered sleep.  
  
It was amazing that, after a week without even thinking about smoking, Draco had managed to go through half a pack of Camel's in an hour.  
  
That was ten in sixty minutes.  
  
That made for about one every six minutes.  
  
_'Geez, talk about your chain smoking.'_  
  
Theere were no windows open, so Draco's image was obscured by the thick grey smoke that had formed from his habit. He didn't care. In fact, he barely noticed.  
  
He'd been sitting by the phone, periodically picking it up before slamming it back down. Once, about twenty minutes before, he'd managed to dial the first four numbers before chickening out. In his head, he'd been imagining all the ways the conversation with Harry could go, if he ever managed to make the call.  
  
They could tak like they always did and get along fine and laugh and joke and be happy for it. This seemed unlikely.  
  
They could talk awkwardly about things like the weather until one of them made an excuse to leave and hung up. More likely.  
  
Harry could go mental at Draco and tell him to leave him alone for hitting him and curse his name into the ground. This was a possibility.  
  
Or Harry could just refuse to speak to Draco and hang up. Another possibility.  
  
_'Damn sexual politics.'_  
  
Finally, after two more fags and a bit of the ole dutch courage, Draco dialled the number and waited with baited breath for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" asked a childish, female voice.  
  
Draco frowned. "Hi, is Harry there?"  
  
"Yea, I'll just get him," replied the voice.  
  
"Harry!" came a muffled yell, and Draco assumed the girl – 'Morgan' he remembered – had covered the mouth piece with her hand.  
  
"Okay Morgan, you can hang up now," said an older, male voice which Draco immediately recognized as Harry's as his heart began beating faster.  
  
There was click and silence before Harry spoke again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me," Draco said nervously.  
  
_'What if he doesn't know who 'me' is? Then you just look like an idiot.'_  
  
"Draco?" Harry sounded a little lost.  
  
"Yea, hi," Draco confirmed.  
  
"Hey. Are you there?"  
  
"Yea, I got here about two hours ago."  
  
"Oh, good flight?"  
  
_'Ah, the awkward pointless talk conversation,'_ Draco thought bitterly._ 'Prepare for the lame excuse and the hanging up.'_  
  
"Was alright."  
  
There was silence at the other end and Draco was afraid Harry had hung up. He couldn't even hear the other boy breathing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco breathed a quiet sigh of relief that the other boy was still there before answering, "I'm okay."  
  
"No, seriously. Are you okay?"  
  
Draco felt his resolve to be strong and nonchalant falling. "I've been better," he replied honestly. "I feel better for talking to you."  
  
_'Oh, whole new levels of lame there Malfoy,'_ he berated himself.  
  
However, Harry didn't seem to view his last words as sad. "Good. It's been a while. Well, three days but it felt like longer."  
  
"Yea. Um...how's your face?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's fine. Really. Really fine."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you," Draco gushed. "You know that right?"  
  
"I know," Harry replied, but he sounded a little unsure.  
  
_'Take it for now and seriously talk face to face,'_ he advised himself.  
  
"Good."  
  
"When's your dad's..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. I have to do the eulogy or something."  
  
"Are you okay doing that?"  
  
Draco allowed himself a small smile at the feeling in Harry's voice. "Yea, I just don't know what to say."  
  
"Say what you feel."  
  
"I just don't know what I feel."  
  
'Why must you sound so whiny?'  
  
"Maybe not now, but come tomorrow you will."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"Look, Dray-"  
  
Draco melted a little as Harry called him that. He wouldn't allow anyone else to shorten his name but when Harry did it it made him weak.  
  
"-I know I have no idea of what you're going through. I've never lost anyone I care about. But if you need to talk or something then I'm here for you. 'Cause I care about you. I care about you a lot."  
  
"Me too."  
  
_'Malfoy, you just said you care about yourself.'_  
  
"I mean, I care about you a lot. Not I care about me. When I said me too I meant I care about you."  
  
Harry chuckled, a low, melodious sound. "I know what you meant."  
  
"Oh, good. Thanks Harry."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Draco heard Harry mutter something to someone.  
  
"When are you back?"  
  
"Thursday night."  
  
"You going to school on Friday?"  
  
"No, not 'til Monday."  
  
"Oh, yea that's probably best." Harry coughed. "You wanna maybe do something at the weekend?"  
  
Draco grinned. "Yea, I'd like that."  
  
"Cool. Well, we can sort that out on Friday."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I promised Ron and Hermione I'd let them drag me out somewhere and now they're whining."  
  
"Okay, I should probably go too."  
  
"So I'll talk to you soon 'kay?"  
  
"Yea. Soon."  
  
"Take care of yourself Dray."  
  
"I will."  
  
"No, I mean it." Harry's tone was serious. "You're special. Especially to me."  
  
Draco blushed and was suddenly glad that he and Harry were only on the phone. "Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The dial tone informed Draco that Harry had hung up, but he still held the phone to his ear. It seemd Harry had forgiven him, or at least was willing to. Things were looking up.  
  
He picked the packet of cigarettes off his bed and threw them into the bin.  
  
"Draco, come downstairs, you have guests," trilled his mother from downstairs.  
  
He made a low sound in his throat and gritted his teeth, standing up and brushing the creases from his trousers.  
  
He made it to the door, but turned back and retrieved the crumpled pack from the bin.  
  
_'On second thoughts...'_

* * *

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't as god as I'd hoped but even so they've spoken and both are slightly happier. And the 'damn sexual politics' is taken from a pheobe line in friends...i'm pretty sure  
  
Review please 


	25. Goodbye to you

**Mahrae** – yea, remus and sirius are together – I'm pretty sure I've mentioned it  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – draco will be back soon and I'm not planning on finished this any time soon – 'cause I hav no idea how to  
  
**J.R.T** – yea, am gnna do the funeral (this chap actually), and are you in my head coz you just said all my ideas?  
  
**V** – nope, draco's not gonna become abusive while harry just takes it  
  
**Kazillion** – fantastic review again and yes, ava adore is the best song ever  
  
Oh, people keep mentioning spelling errors and for these I'm very sorry, but spelling is not my strong point – especially not in english

* * *

* * *

**25. Goodbye to you**  
  
Draco stood amongst the sea of black, one arm around his mother's slim waist as he mouthed along to the hymn that most others were singing. He didn't trust his voice right now.  
  
Somehow, he'd managed to avoid getting drunk the night before when his visitors had arrived – those visitors being the group of people he used to hang around with. Usually, he wouldn't have minded, but he respected his father enough to go to the funeral with the hangover from hell.  
  
The hymn came to an end, and the priest invited them to sit down, before reading a passage from the Bible, annoucing that it had been one of Lucius' favourites.  
  
"Lucius and his wife Narcissa had only one child, their teenage son Draco, who is currently schooling in America, but has returned to celebrate his father's life and will now give the eulogy."  
  
Draco stood up and brushed the creases out of his black trousers and straightened his jacket and tie as he walked up to the lecturn.  
  
"Not a lot of people know this about my dad, but his favourite film was Four Weddings and a Funeral. He liked to keep that secret. One of his favourite parts was the funeral because he found it incredibly moving, especially the poem. He always said he would love to have that poem read at his funeral."  
  
He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and held it out before him.  
  
"Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.  
  
Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
  
Put Crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.  
  
He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my Song;  
  
I thought that love would last for ever: I was wrong.  
  
The stars are not wanted now; put out every one;  
  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
  
Pour away the ocean and seep up the wood;  
  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."  
  
Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "My dad and I didn't get on very well, in fact, we fought most of the time. I think the last time I ever told him I loved him was when I was eight. And now I regret not telling him everyday that I loved him and that I couldn't hope for a better father.  
  
"And then I thought I'd never have a chance to tell him how much I loved him and how glad I am that he was my dad. But someone I care about very much, who is not here today and who never knew my father, told me that it didn't matter that I never told my dad how much I loved him, because he knew anyway and wherever he is now, he knows.  
  
"My dad was never one to show what he was feeling, or let things get to him. He was a business man, and was always very cool and calm and collected. But he cared about his family and friends a lot, and always provided the best he could for me and my mum. I messed up a lot, but he was still always there, always being my dad and always looking out for me.  
  
"And now I know that he always will be looking out for us, where ever we go and what ever we do, my dad will be looking down on me and my mum and helping us and keeping any eye on us."  
  
One tear drop fell from Draco's eye and he let it run it's path – he did not need to feel ashamed about crying.  
  
"I love you dad," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone had poured into their cars to make their way over to a local hotel for the wake.  
  
Well, not everyone.  
  
Draco and his old group of friends sat in the park. All of them had been at the funeral with their families, and several had managed to sneak bottles of alcohol with them. These bottles were now being rapidly consumed, mostly by Draco himself.  
  
He hadn't got drunk like this in...how long had he been in America...probably a month or so. He'd missed it, and he had to admit he'd missed his old friends.  
  
There was Crabbe and Goyle, the two very similar looking old school mates of Draco's, both rugby players and built like brick walls, with possibly half a brain cell between the two of them.  
  
There was Marcus Flint, in his first year at University, but only there due to a hefty donation by his father, as he had a tendancy not to work or even turn up to class.  
  
Sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle was Millicent Bullstrode, a relatively attractive if not somewhat large girl, whose regular beauty treatements, extensive wardrobe and daily blow outs kept her in the right side of the line between attractive and not so.  
  
And lastly, practically on Draco's lap, was Pansy Parkinson. She was very popular amongst the boys due to her long dark locks, big eyes and huge breasts, not to mention the fact she was easy. She was also popular amongst the girls because her father was a top executive at a huge record company.  
  
Pansy was also a regular fuck buddy of Draco's.  
  
They'd never dated, neither had wanted to, but if one of them wanted a quickie with no romantic attachments they could always rely on each other.  
  
"So, Draco, you found any hot girls in America?" asked Marcus, sounding surprisingly un-drunk.  
  
Draco was less well off. He couldn't think straight and was having trouble forming words.  
  
_'Girls, Hermione's a girl, but she's with Ron.'  
_  
"Uh...yea, a few," he lied, forcing the words out, though his tongue felt incredibly thick.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Instead of replying, Draco took another huge gulp of the Smirnoff vodka Millicent had snuck out.  
  
Millicent who seemed to momentarily have her tongue down Goyle's throat.  
  
_'I might be sick after seeing that.'_  
  
He suddenly became aware of Pansy's hand stroking his thigh, working its way further and further up Draco's leg until her fingers were milimetres away from his crotch.  
  
She twisted herself round and straddled Draco's legs, pressing herself closer to his body.  
  
"Pans-"  
  
"Ssh, baby," she whispered seductively, brushing her lips aganst his.  
  
Even in his alcohol infested brain, Draco knew this wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing stuff with Pansy, not while he was hoping to start something with Harry.  
  
He felt Pansy's tongue glide across his bottom lip and he moaned involuntarily.  
  
_'No!'_ he cried out in his head._ 'This is wrong, oh so wrong, remember Harry? Yea? You like him and he likes you!'_  
  
But Pansy was so warm and comforting and right now Draco needed to take comfort in whatever and whoever he could in the only way he knew how.  
  
Besides, if he squinted so his eyes were really, really small, almost closed, Pansy kind of looked like Harry.  
  
_'Except she has two really big appendages that Harry doesn't! And is missing something that Harry's got quite a lot of!'_  
  
Pansy's arms had now slipped around Draco's waist, pulling herself closer to him, now pressed directly up against his crotch.  
  
Finally giving in, Draco moved his lips against hers, pushing his tongue against hers.  
  
It wasn't like anyone was ever going to find out.

* * *

* * *

Well, there you go, chapter 25 and I think almost 400 reviews

The poem is from Four Weddings and a Funeral and is 'Funeral Blues' by D.H Auden

The title of this chapter is from the Michelle Branch song - Goodbye to You  
  
Please review


	26. The Morning After the Night Before

**Yana5 **– calm down  
  
**Lady.of.the.stars1** – lol you calm down aswell – manwhore- hehe

* * *

* * *

**26. The Morning After the Night Before**  
  
There was an entire tribe of dwarves with pick axes picking at the inside of Draco's head.  
  
Along with that it seemed as if some very small children had snuck inside his stomach and were currently using it as a trampoline.  
  
As he tried to swallow, his tongue felt like a huge hunk of sandpaper stuck to the roof of his mouth.  
  
Groaning loudly, he opened his eyes, glad to discover that he was in his own bed and they curtains were drawn very firmly shut.  
  
He was slightly less pleased when he realised he was naked, and any last feeling of contentment he felt fell away from him when he saw someone getting dressed at the end of his bed.  
  
"Oh, I see you finally decided to wake up," drawled Pansy as she buttoned up her shirt.  
  
Draco frowned, willing the contents of his stomach down. "Did we sleep together?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "No. We got back here and we were going to but then you hurled and then you passed out."  
  
"Thank God," Draco muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco's stomach flip flopped violently. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"That's not what you said."  
  
Ignoring Pansy, Draco jumped out of bed and into his ensuite bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. He heaved until his stomach hurt with the effort.  
  
"That's disgusting," whined Pansy.  
  
"Fuck off then," retorted Draco with all the anger he could muster from his position with his head in the bowl.  
  
"Have a good day," trilled Pansy, before clicking out the room in her ridiculously high heels.  
  
Draco collapsed on to the floor, breathing heavily and feeling awful. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night. Or more specifically, what had almost happened.  
  
He almost slept with Pansy. The only reason he hadn't was because he had gotten so rat-assed that he passed out.  
  
_'Oh God, I almost cheated on Harry.'_  
  
He had cheated on Harry. Kissing was still cheating, right?  
  
"Oh god," he moaned out loud.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Master Malfoy, I've got some breakfast here for you your mother ordered to be sent up," came Marie's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Wiping his mouth, Draco pushed himself up and pulled on some boxer shorts he found on his dresser.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Marie pushed the door opened and placed the overflowing tray on the end of Draco's bed. There was a plate of toast with a selection of jams, a pot of coffee and some juice, a few pastries and even a packet of pop tarts.  
  
Draco smiled, his mood brightening slightly. "Thanks. This looks great."  
  
He'd always had a soft spot for the kindly, Irish housekeeper, and she for him.  
  
Sitting cross legged on the bed, Draco gestured for Marie to sit down with him.  
  
"I think I've probably missed you most of all since I've been away," he admitted, nibbling on the edge of a slice of toast.  
  
Marie smiled her soft smile. Everything about her was soft. "Ah, you're a sweet lad. Shame you get yourself into such trouble."  
  
"I know, what can I say? I was led astray."  
  
"Enough of that, it's all in the past. Tell me, have you met any nice people in New York?"  
  
"Oh yea. I made quite a few friends. There's Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Pavarti, Padma, Hermione, Ron...and Harry."  
  
It was true, Draco had become friends with a good number of Harry's. It seemed as though people could not help but like the raven haired boy.  
  
"Marie, if I told you something, would you swear not to tell anyone else and not to judge me for it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm kinda seeing someone in America."  
  
"Oh, that's good. What's she like?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing. It's not a she. It's a he."  
  
Marie frowned slightly and then smiled. "Okay, what's he like?"  
  
Draco grinned at Marie'e apparent exceptance. "He's great. His names Harry and he's in my class at school. He's got really messy black hair and these amazing green eyes and he's tall and really hot."  
  
Marie chuckled.  
  
"And he's kind, and funny and smart and caring and...oh god I've fucked everything up," he suddenly burst out, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Marie, moving around to wrap and arm around Draco's waist.  
  
"I really like Harry and I'm pretty sure he likes me and we were doing so good even after everything that happened and now I've got and ruined it all."  
  
"Honey, what happened?"  
  
"Last night, me and the normal people got..."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Yea. And I remember kissing Pansy which is bad enough but I was going to sleep with her and the only reason I didn't was because I passed out."  
  
"So you didn't sleep with her?"  
  
"No, but that's not the point. I was going to. And I kissed her. Harry's back at home all worried about me and how I'm handling this and I'm over here jumping into bed with the first stupid fucking slut that creeps her hand into my fucking pants."  
  
Marie ignored Draco's cussing, even though she hated it a great deal. "Maybe when you get home you should talk to Harry-"  
  
"No! Why would I talk to him? He'll hate me."  
  
"Because, honey, I know you and you won't be able to keep it from him. Not if you care so much about him. It's better you tell him when you get back instead of keeping it a secret for months until it finally comes out. It'll be so much worse then."  
  
"Why do I just have to fuck everything up?" muttered Draco, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Oh, come here child," soothed Marie, pulling Draco to her to hug him close.  
  
The tears broke free and he began to cry, hugging close to the housekeeper like he did when he was a child.  
  
"Now, what you need is some more sleep and a good hot shower," advised Marie.  
  
Draco nodded and sniffed, embarrased about his tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? Don't be sorry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Marie removed the tray from his bed and Draco curled back under the covers, his head almost pressed against his knees, and he quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Marie sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. When had the little boy she'd cared for as a child grown up so confused?

* * *

* * *

You know, this chapter didn't work out quite as well as I'd hoped, but, hey, at least Draco didn't sleep with Pansy. I suppose that's a plus.  
  
Review 


	27. Admissions and Confessions

**Short Fat Fag** – thanks for pointing these out but mere technicalities (sp?) – I had to ask someone who the poem was by and apparently they lied to me  
  
**SpazMcG7** – yea I'm getting all your reviews and I love them all  
  
**J.R.T** – kay, am now really scared as you are apparently stealing my every thought...thanks to your friend Liza  
  
**redtears85** – I'm part french, part italian, part spanish – and I dunno how I got so many reviews  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed

* * *

* * *

**27. Admissions and confessions**  
  
Harry was running late for school, and was just about to leave when the phone rung.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Draco, hey!"  
  
Suddenly Harry didn't care about being late for school.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night. Look, could I come over later? I really need to talk to you."  
  
There was a tone in Draco's voice which struck a chord in Harry's heart.  
  
"Forget later. Meet me in the park in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Don't you have school?"  
  
"Nothing important. I'll just say I'm ill."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fifteen minutes then?"  
  
"Sure, see you."

* * *

When Harry jogged into the park sixteen minutes later, Draco was already there, sitting under a tree and smoking.  
  
"You should really quit that," said Harry as he sat down opposite Draco.  
  
"I know," sighed Draco, taking another drag before stubbing it out.  
  
"What's up? It sounded really urgent."  
  
"Um, yea. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay," responded Harry, eyeing Draco warily, become slightly uneasy.  
  
"Firstly, would you consider us to be...going out together?"  
  
Harry frowned. "We're out right now."  
  
"No, I mean, like, dating?"  
  
The frown was replaced by a small, shy smile. "Yea, I mean, I think so."  
  
Draco was drawn between a smile and utter despair.  
  
_'This is gonna be so much harder.'_  
  
"Dray, what's going on?"  
  
"When I was in England I got very, very drunk and I kinda kissed this girl, Pansy," he muttered in one breath.  
  
"You...'kinda kissed her'? How can you kinda kiss someone? Either you did or you didn't."  
  
"So I did, but I was unbelievably drunk and-"  
  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you fuck her?"  
  
Draco almost winced at Harry's harsh words. "No, I didn't."  
  
Offering a tiny nod, Harry ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face with them. "This is just...just..."  
  
He broke off, jumping to his feet, looking blankly down at Draco. "I have to go...somewhere...else...that isn't here and...think about...everything."  
  
"Harry, I just thought I should be honest. And I'm really sorry, I can't tell you how bad I feel."  
  
Avoiding Draco's gaze, staring just above his blond head, Harry shrugged. "Yea, well..."  
  
He turned away and began to walk across the park, but suddenly turned back.  
  
Draco's heart began beating faster as Harry came slowly back towards him and squatted just next to him.  
  
"You know," he muttered softly, so only Draco could hear him. "The funny thing is...I really thought I was falling in love with you."  
  
And with that, Harry was up again, walking quickly across the park, silent tears falling across his face and he could swear he felt his heart breaking.

* * *

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is really short and I'm sorry it's crap but at least I've done it.  
  
Review please. 


	28. Making it up

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy, ill then busy then ill so there you go. However, I'm updating now and this chapter is not angsty – something I'm sure we can all be glad of.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and – yes I know the chapter was short, this one is longer. Also, I'm kinda surprised that so many of you were mad at Harry instead of Draco but if that's how you're going to think then that's your perogative (sp?)  
  
Anyhoosi – on to chapter...28?

* * *

* * *

**28. Making it up**  
  
It had been a week since Draco had literally had his heart smashed to bits by Harry, all for being honest. Harry had been avoiding him, despite the blond's valiant attempts to talk to him and it was really starting to get to Draco. Just three nights ago, in floods of tears, he had begged Severus to let him return to England, but his uncle had told him to 'sit tight' and 'stay strong'.  
  
Draco was sitting on the black leather sofa in the living room, flicking aimlessly through the music channels, not really paying attention and finally settling on an old Nirvana video.  
  
"Draco?" called Severus.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be back at about eleven. You can reach me on my cell phone if you need me."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
His uncle's dark head leant in round the doorframe. "Smile Draco, it might never happen."  
  
Draco offered Severus a small, half-hearted smile before turning back to the television. Who ever had said 'honest is the best policy' had obviously never tried it. Load of bollocks really.  
  
The door closed and he stood up, plodding slowly into the kitchen to hunt for some kind of food. However, there was nothing he thought he could really stomach, so he opted for an apple of dubious ripeness.  
  
There came a knock at the door and Draco sighed, forcing himself down the hall to pull open the heavy piece of wood.  
  
Standing there was Harry, his raven hair typically messy and his green eyes blood shot with black bags under them. His navy jeans and white T-shirt were crumpled beyond belief, as if he'd been sleeping in them for days.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can I come in? I think I need to talk to you."  
  
Draco shrugged and stepped aside so Harry could enter. Without speaking, he led the dark haired boy into the living room, sitting back on the sofa while Harry sat in the black leather armchair.  
  
"So?" inquired Draco, raising his blond eyebrows. "Talk."  
  
Harry fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans and nodded, not looking at Draco.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not pissed about what you did 'cause I am-"  
  
Draco made a sound of angry exasperation and jumped up from his seat. "I know!" he yelled. "I know you're pissed off about what I did. You've made it perfectly clear. But if you've just come here to have another go at me about that then you can bloody well fuck off again and save us both the time."  
  
Harry just looked blankly at Draco. "Are you quite finished?"  
  
Breathing heavily and ever so slightly flushed; Draco nodded and sat down.  
  
"Good. Now, if you'll care to listen to me instead of yelling like that, I wasn't actually finished with the sentence."  
  
"Fine," muttered Draco.  
  
"Thank you. What I was going to say is that I'm pissed about what you did, but I realise I may have been a little harsh and could've been slightly more diplomatic about the whole thing. Since you were honest enough to tell me and it was just a kiss. It was just a kiss right?"  
  
"Yes," replied Draco, not bothering to shout. "Just a kiss."  
  
"Then maybe we can stop not talking. Or more specifically I can start letting you talk and stop avoiding you. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Draco smiled, his first real smile in more than a week. "That's so much more than okay with me."  
  
"Good. In that case, can I have a hug?"  
  
His smile growing even wider, Draco got up off the sofa and sat on Harry's lap in the armchair, wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy's neck.  
  
Harry locked his arms tightly around Draco's waist, pressing his face into the other boy's shoulder, breathing him in. He sighed in contentment; he'd forgotten how good Draco smelt.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"In the park, you know, when I...told you. Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and continued to allow his fingers to rub Draco's back. "Yes. I never lie about things like that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do I love you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Harry snaked a hand inside Draco's T-shirt, smiling as the other boy gasped at the sensation of warm fingers on cool skin.  
  
"Because you're smart and kind and funny and gorgeous to boot. And because when I'm with you I feel like nothing bad can ever happen to me."  
  
Draco smiled softly and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just something that's been bothering me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That girl, Pansy...is she a good kisser?" asked Harry, blushing almost purple as he did so.  
  
"Not as good as you."  
  
Harry pulled Draco down to his and placed a kiss softly on the blond's mouth.  
  
"I love you Dray."  
  
"Love you too."

* * *

* * *

Okay, the chapter wasn't much longer and they've made up but...I dunno I think maybe it happened to fast. Ah well, review please nice people. 


	29. Boyz II Men

Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been having a major writer's block. However, I'm back with another chapter (probably quite short). This is slash pretty much all the way through so if you don't want to read that I suggest avoiding this chapter. You will not be missing any major plot lines.

* * *

* * *

**29. Boyz II Men**  
  
Harry groaned as Draco kissed and bit at the soft skin on his neck. The blond had shifted himself and was now straddling Harry's lap, moving himself interestingly against Harry.  
  
"When's your Uncle back?"  
  
"Few hours," muttered Draco, his warm breath sending shivers through Harry.  
  
"Good. Come on."

Reluctantly, Draco allowed Harry to stand up and take his hand, dragging him through the house and up the stairs into Draco's room.

Harry shut the door and pulled Draco towards him again, pressing his lips to his in a kiss that made Draco gasp for air.

Draco let his hands drift to the bottom of Harry's T-shirt, running his fingers along the hem and edging it up Harry's smooth stomach until it was lifted over his messy, black hair and flung to an unknown corner of the room.

Harry moaned as Draco's long fingers roamed delicately over his chest and stomach, teasing at the line of hair leading down from his navel. Pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth, he deftly unbuttoned his black shirt and pulled it off.

"Bed?" muttered Draco, desperately trying to remain coherent as Harry carried out delicious ministrations along his arms, back and chest.

Instead of replying, Harry pushed the other boy backwards until the back of the Draco's knees hit the bed and they both toppled down.

Tearing his mouth away from Draco's, Harry kissed down his jaw line and collar bone, before reaching his chest, gently biting one of Draco's nipples.

"Jesus, Har," moaned Draco, arching his back.

Harry moved on to the other nipple and once he was satisfied with the results, continued to place tiny kissed all the way down Draco's heaving ribs and rock hard abdomen.

Once he reached the low waistband of Draco's jeans, he undid the button and zip and tugged them and Draco's black boxers off in one fluid motion. Smiling to himself, Harry slowly ran his tongue up Draco's hard shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip, elicting another low moan from the blond.

Wrapping his hand in Harry's hair, Draco pulled him back for another searing kiss, allowing his free hand to undo Harry's trousers and begin to push them down over his hips.

Kicking Harry's trousers off the bed, Draco locked his legs around the other boys waist, pulling him closer.

"Harry," he groaned.

"Dray, are you sure?"

"God yes, I need you in me."

Draco groped into his bedside drawer before his hand emerged with a bottle of lubricant, which Harry quickly applied as he position himself.

"Put your legs over my shoulders," ordered Harry.

Draco obliged and twined his arms around Harry's neck.

"Ready?"

Swallowing hard, Draco nodded.

"Look at me."

Green eyes burned into blue as Harry gently eased himself into Draco. Harry kissed Draco's forehead and cheeks as the blond bit his lip and his eyes clouded with pain. He remained stationery, letting Draco adjust before beginning to move slowly in and out.

"You okay?"

"Fuck yes," groaned Draco, moving his hands to Harry's buttocks, urging him.

Bracing his arms on either side of Draco's head, Harry began to thrust slowly at first, moving faster and faster as Draco groaned and placed kisses along Harry's collar bone.

Harry moved one hand down to stroke Draco's throbbing cock, faster and harder in time with his own movements.

Suddenly he felt Draco's muscles clench around him and warm liquid spread over his stomach. With a low growl, Harry emptied himself inside Draco and collapsed on top of him, pressing gentle, tender kisses over Draco's forehead.

Rolling to lay next to Draco, Harry ran his fingers up and down the other boy's arm.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm better than ever," replied Draco, snuggling next to Harry and closing his eyes.

* * *

* * *

So....yea....review?


	30. Glastonbury Tor

I think I got one complaint about the last chapter having no plot line...it was explained that chapter 29 had no plot other than Harry and Draco have sex.

* * *

* * *

**30. Glastonbury Tor**  
  
Draco sat at Harry's kitchen table, along with Harry, Sirius and Remus, playing scrabble. Of course, at eighteen playing scrabble with your boyfriend, and his relatives was deeply tragic, but, as Draco had soon discovered, playing any kind of game with Sirius was a hysterical and some what shocking event.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to disallow that word," announced Remus, trying to keep a straight face and strict voice.  
  
"Why?" argued Sirius.  
  
"I just don't think it's appropriate."  
  
"Remus, you have such a dirty mind."  
  
Remus blinked. "Siri, when you put the word 'anal' what am I to think?"  
  
"I think, if you check it in the dictionary, it means someone who is neat and tidy and can be neurotic about things."  
  
Laughing, Harry flipped through the dictionary and nodded.  
  
"He's right, that is what it means."  
  
Grinning, Sirius put the letters back in their places and jotted down his score.  
  
"Right, Draco, your go."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
However, when Harry got to the door, he wished he hadn't. Standing there was a blond haired, blue eyed horrible flash back.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Tor.  
  
Tor had been Harry's last boyfriend. They had dated for eight and a half months before having to return to England with his parents. Harry had loved him and had moped around in his room for weeks after he had departed. But it had been a year now, and Harry was over him.  
  
After all, he had Draco now.  
  
"Hello, Harry, are you there?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly at Tor as he spoke in his silky British accent.  
  
"Sorry. It's just kind of a shock to see you. It's been a year."  
  
"I know, I'm really sorry. I meant to call you and write you but..."  
  
"You never did."  
  
Tor smiled, a smile that displayed all his bright white teeth. "I know."  
  
"Who is it Harry?" called Sirius from the kitchen.  
  
Remembering his manners, Harry stepped back and held the door open. "Come in."  
  
The flaxen haired, angelic looking boy entered and followed Harry into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh...Tor, you remember Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Yea, good to see you again," said Tor, shaking hands with both men.  
  
He turned and came face to face with Draco. The blond, blue eyed boys stared at each other and it was as if time stood still.  
  
"And, erm, Tor this is Draco. Draco this is Tor."  
  
Shaking hands with the other boy, Draco smiled politely. "Tor? Like Glastonbury?"  
  
Once again, Tor grinned as he sat down between Draco and Sirius.  
  
"Yea, you from England?"  
  
"London, you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Small world."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Sirius, Remus, Draco and Tor all looked at Harry and Harry looked at his shoes. The silence was broken as Draco pushed his chair out and stood up.  
  
"I should probably get going."  
  
"Oh...okay," muttered Harry despondently.  
  
"I'll see you guys some time," Draco said to Sirius and Remus. "Nice meeting you," he added to Tor.  
  
"You too."  
  
Harry followed Draco down the hall to the front door.  
  
"Dray, I'm really sorry, I had no idea he was coming. I haven't seen him in a year."  
  
With a small smile, Draco placed a kiss on Harry's mouth. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later, yea?"  
  
"Yea. Bye."  
  
_'Ooh, you lying bastard,'_ Draco thought to himself as the door shut behind him.  
  
He was totally pissed off about Tor being there. Well, not so much the fact that he was there, but the fact that looking at him was almost like looking in a mirror.  
  
Draco didn't doubt Harry's feelings for him, but couldn't help but wonder if maybe Harry had a thing for blond haired, blue eyed London boys. Going out with two surely couldn't be coincidence.  
  
Or could it? Was that just the type of guy Harry went for? Or was it very different?  
  
Was Draco just a substitute for Harry's ex?

* * *

* * *

There you go. A couple of people asked for an ex to appear so there you have one. Review please. 


	31. Case of the Ex

Lol, seems we are not Tor fans – shame – one person even wants me to kill him – well that ain't gonna happen. Of course, as this is a Harry/Draco fic they blatantly do end up together, so don't worry yourselves over the ex sweeping in and taking Harry back.

* * *

**31. Case of the Ex**  
  
Sirius and Remus had gone home, leaving Harry alone in the house with Tor. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but his stomach was tied up in so many knots it was now actually causing physical pain.  
  
The two boys sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table, Harry taking tiny yet frequent sips from a glass of water and Tor sitting, looking totally relaxed as he leant back in the chair.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Well...my parents divorced and, as I despise my mother's new fiancé, I decided to move back here with my dad. And I figured I'm come visit you."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
Tor shrugged. "It's not really a big deal." He looked Harry up and down. "You look really, really good Harry."  
  
Harry blushed and focused his gaze on his hands. "Thanks," he muttered. "So do you."  
  
It wasn't a lie. Tor did look amazing. He was tall and lean, dressed in baggy, low slung jeans and a black T-shirt. His platinum blonde hair made him look like he had just rolled out of bed and strands fell over his forehead and into his eyes. His eyes were wide and blue, not a pale washed out blue like most people had, but these deep blue eyes that Harry thought he could just lose himself in. They were like the ocean, deep and they seemed as if they were changing from sapphire to azure to turquoise. And there was a mischievous glint in those ocean eyes, like a storm waiting to happen.  
  
"What can I say? The rain, wind and generally crap weather does wonders for me," grinned Tor.  
  
That was another thing about Tor that Harry had loved. He was constantly smiling. He was a happy go-lucky person with the ability to find the silver lining of any situation. And it didn't hurt that his beautiful smile made his gorgeous face even more so.  
  
"Evidently."  
  
"Do you still play basketball?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yup, made captain this year."  
  
"Really? Wow. Well, I dunno why I'm surprised. You were always the best player I ever saw."  
  
Harry's blush darkened and stretched up to the roots of his hair. "I'm not that good."  
  
"And the most modest."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tor chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering...do you want to go see a movie with me or something sometime? You know, like old times?"  
  
Harry didn't think it was possible, but he could feel himself blush even more. He remembered old times at the movie theatre with Tor well. They were hard to forget.  
  
It had all started one evening during a particularly uninteresting Sandra Bullock film with that English guy...Hugh Grant, where she was an Eco- friendly lawyer and he was a rich, pompous guy. Of course, they eventually fall in love.  
  
Anyway, throughout the first half-hour of the film, Tor had gotten bored, as he did, and had started whispering all sorts of dirty things into Harry's ear, making his baggy jeans abnormally tight.  
  
Upon running his hand up Harry's leg, Tor had discovered this not so little problem and, to Harry's surprise and shock, had gotten down on his knees on the coke covered theatre floor and proceeded to use his mouth for other deeds.  
  
"Uh...Tor, you know I'm seeing someone?"  
  
"Yea. Someone who looks a lot like me."  
  
Harry frowned. "What?"  
  
"We are talking about the blond guy who was here before, right?"  
  
"Yes. Draco."  
  
"Then you're going out with a guy who looks a lot like me."  
  
"What?" Harry repeated. "Draco looks nothing like you."  
  
Tor raised an eyebrow, much in the way Draco often did. "Har, are you blind? Are you completely devoid of sight?"  
  
"No, thank you," Harry replied tersely. "But you two look nothing alike."  
  
"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Tor. "Really, really blond hair? Blue eyes? Pale? From London?"  
  
"So? There are loads of blond, blue eyed, pale guys from London! This is purely coincidence!"  
  
"Does he smoke?"  
  
"Yea, but I don't see-"  
  
"What does he smoke?"  
  
"Unfiltered camels. The blue ones."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry took another deep gulp of his water and stood up. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Tor reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled, blue carton of Camel cigarettes.  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's all coincidence, Tor."  
  
"Sure. Look, I gotta go. I'm having dinner with my dad and his new someone. But...I'll call you later or something."  
  
The dark haired boy nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Bye Harry."

* * *

So...yea, there you go.   
  
**Purity-in-Black** – _quick comment to you because you're a new reviewer – I'm glad a made that scene stick in your head when you listen to that amazing song and, yes, I saw the Chili's – they were wicked – also, thanks for the comments on my other stories  
_  
Please review – I have 550 now apparently – most I've ever gotten – I'm so happy! 


	32. The Adam to my Ants

I'm giving Tor up for auction for any purposes you want – person with the best plan of what to do with him if they win, wins. (A/N – you will just win the acknowledgement as opposed to an actual person)

* * *

* * *

**32. The Adam to my Ants**  
  
_'Bloody woodpeckers'_ thought Draco, pulling his duvet over his head to try and block out the recurring tapping sound.  
  
It was Saturday and he planned to sleep until at least noon, but it didn't seem he was going to get his way if that bloody woodpecker was going to continue his pecking.  
  
Poking his head out from under the warm, blue material, Draco glanced at his clock.  
  
It was half past three.  
  
_'What the fuck?'_  
  
Woodpeckers didn't come and piss people off at half three in the morning. Groaning to himself, Draco wrapped the duvet around him and stumbled to the window.  
  
Standing just below, with a handful of small stones was Harry, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt.  
  
Draco pushed the window open and stuck his head out into the cool, early morning air.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? It's half three in the morning!"  
  
Harry grinned up at him. "I know. You busy right now?"  
  
The blond glared down at him. "Well, I was sleeping, like most normal people do at this ungodly hour, but, since you so rudely awoke me, I'll have to go with no. No I am not busy right now."  
  
As usual, Harry was completely unfazed by Draco's cold and sarcastic comments. He continued to grin.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Draco didn't know if it was the fact he was still half-asleep that he was confused, or if Harry was lacking in sense. Maybe he was hallucinating and Harry wasn't really there and Draco was just talking to a tree or something. Or maybe he was dreaming.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Put some clothes on and get your unbelievable hot ass out here."  
  
"Harry, are you on drugs or something?"  
  
"Dray, I'm high on you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco replied, "Two minutes and I'll be down, but you'd had better explain yourself."  
  
Muttering about 'fucking insane Harry' the entire time, Draco pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black polo neck.  
  
Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck when the blond came up to him, looking incredibly unhappy, which Harry found incredibly adorable.  
  
"Morning gorgeous."  
  
"Harry, I'm serious, what have you been taking?"  
  
"I've told you once, I'll tell you again, I haven't taken anything."  
  
Draco raised a pierced eyebrow scathingly. "Where's Tor?"  
  
"I know you were mad about that. I don't know where Tor is. Back at his I suppose."  
  
"Harry, how do you expect me not to be mad?" Some guy turns up and he's your ex-boyfriend and it's hard not to feel like a rebound when he looks like me."  
  
"I don't see what you two are on about?" retorted Harry. "You two don't look like each other."  
  
Draco scoffed. "I doubt it's pure coincidence that you go out with two blond haired, blue eyed, pale English boys one after the other."  
  
Harry frowned. "So you're both blond and blue eyed? Big whoop. Maybe that's my type. It's okay to have a type isn't it?"  
  
Draco stopped walking and sat on the side walked, suddenly looking like a lost little boy.  
  
Squatting in front of him, Harry looked into his blue eyes. "Dray, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't want to be anyone's rebound guy. Especially not yours."  
  
His depressed tone almost broke Harry's heart, and he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.  
  
"Draco, you are definitely not a rebound. I want to be with you. Besides, you and Tor are nothing alike. He's constantly cheery."  
  
"Oh, thanks a bunch Harry, you really know how to cheer a guy up."  
  
"Ssh, I'm not done. You're smart and you can stand up for yourself and you won't take crap from anyone. You want everyone to think you're totally numb and indestructible but you're not. You're beautiful and sweet and loving and willing to risk anything.  
  
"Dray, I need you. You're the eyeball to my socket, the tad to my pole, the Adam to my ants, the rib to my cage."  
  
Draco laughed. "How romantic."  
  
"Oh there's more. Without you I'm just a pathetic shell of a guy. An incredibly hot shell, but a shell nonetheless. I love you Dray."  
  
Still laughing, Draco kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
"You know how to make a guy feel loved."  
  
Harry grinned again and stood up. "I know. Now come on."

* * *

Draco looked up at the church. It was about five minutes walk away from the beach. The sun hadn't even begun to rise. He didn't ask any questions as Harry led him inside.  
  
It smelt of candles and dust. The dust that comes from something old. He let go of the dark haired boy's hand as he walked up the aisle and knelt in front of the altar, behind which a huge crucifix was set, and muttered something. He smiled softly as he signed the cross across his chest.  
  
"In some countries, they spit on the ground, to ward away evil spirits." Harry stood up. "Don't think I can really spit here."  
  
He walked up behind Draco and the blond turned to look at him. Draco ran his index finger over the silver cross that lay on Harry's chest. He always wore it, but he'd never really paid it much attention.  
  
"I didn't know you were religious."  
  
"I'm not. Well, not really. My mum is. I figure this keeps her happy."  
  
Draco smiled wickedly and fingered the collar of Harry's T-shirt. He began to walk backwards, pulling the other boy with him. "And I bet a good Catholic boy like you has never had sex in a church?"  
  
With Harry's back against the wall, Draco lifted his shirt off him and kissed his bare chest.  
  
"I must admit, I never have," replied Harry, holding Draco's wrists together with one hand, up above his head.  
  
"Well, let's see if we can't do something about that."

* * *

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."  
  
Draco grinned at Harry as he looked up at the crucifix. Reluctantly, he let the green eyed boy get up as he pulled his clothes back on.  
  
"Come on, we have to go. The priest likes to come down here at five," said Harry, tugging at Draco's hand.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Quarter to."  
  
Draco dressed himself and, hand in hand, they hurried out the church.  
  
They walked, talking about whatever came to mind, and soon they reached the beach. As they walked alongside a thin crumbling wall, separating the footpath and the thirty-foot drop, Harry hopped on to the wall, and began to walk across it.  
  
"Come on, you're going to fall," Draco warned.  
  
Harry smiled at him and balanced on one leg, leaning out over the side into the nothingness below.  
  
"Harry, dear, that's very impressive but you're going to fall."  
  
Raising his eyebrows challengingly, Harry did a small jump, landing aptly on the wall.  
  
"Come on, you're worrying me now."  
  
"Will you catch me if I fall?"  
  
"You're not going to fall because you're going to get off that wall."  
  
"Oh, I am, am I?" teased Harry, still balancing precariously on the thin wall.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But would you catch me if I fell?"  
  
"I would try, but you'd probably pull me over too."  
  
"So you'd let me fall?"  
  
"No, I'd drown trying to rescue you."  
  
Harry grinned. "That's nice. Very heroic."  
  
"I know, I'm every guy's hero. Now, please, get down," Draco begged.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly and stepped backwards, falling out of Draco's sight.  
  
"Shit," he cursed, and leapt forward to try and see the raven-haired boy.  
  
There he was, bobbing in the water thirty foot down, waving at him and laughing.  
  
"You're insane," he shouted down.  
  
"Very probable," Harry yelled back. "Come in."  
  
"No way am I jumping down there."  
  
"You can swim, right?"  
  
"Course," Draco replied indignantly.  
  
"Then come in."  
  
"I'm not crazy."  
  
"Maybe that's your problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe you're too sane. Come on. I promise, it's fine."  
  
The blond sighed. "I'm going to regret this," he murmured to himself, before reciting a quick prayer. Then, he took a deep breath and jump in. It only took a few seconds for him to heat the surface of the cool water, and plunge, submerging himself. As he surfaced, Harry was laughing, and smiled at him.  
  
"It's a rush, right?"  
  
Draco nodded. It was. "How did you know it was safe? Or there was water here?"  
  
"Me, Ron and Hermione found it a few years back and in the summer a whole group of us come and swim down here."  
  
"You people are all mad."  
  
"And now you're one of us."  
  
Harry swan over to Draco, his dark hair hanging into his sparkling green eyes.  
  
"You're something else you are," murmured Draco.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the guys."  
  
"I mean it. You really are. Never met a guy like you before."  
  
Floating on his back, Harry smiled contentedly. "That's 'cause there's no one else like me in the world."  
  
Lying next to Harry, letting the warm water hold him up, Draco sighed. "You're damn right there."  
  
"Are you mad at me, Dray?"  
  
"I could never stay mad at you, Har. You're too damn adorable."

* * *

* * *

_**hmmmm....** – thanks for the review but I never read that story – however, if you remember the title, tell me and I'll check it out_  
  
_**grin** – if you want Tor consider him yours_  
  
What do we think? The eyeball to my socket, tad to my pole, Adam to my ants, rib to my cage were all things me and my friend came up with while pissing around and writing her boyfriend a love letter.

Also, I think this chapter is way longer than the others.  
  
Review por favor...


	33. Earth Worm Jim

**THE WINNER OF TOR IS.........**black-ravenrose 'cause your plan involved some hot harry/draco sex and a whip  
  
To those who didn't know, Adam and the Ants is an old band – (check out their song Stand and Deliver – classic)  
  
This chapter contains licking, alcohol and citrus fruits...enjoy!

* * *

* * *

**33. Earth Worm Jim**  
  
As Draco's uncle was away for the weekend for some teacher's conference, the blond had invited some friends from school to have a mini-party. A mini- party that had started at nine and, three hours on, was still going, the alcohol flowing and smoke filling up the room as endless cigarettes were smoked.  
  
"I found the tequila!" announced Hermione as she walked into the room.  
  
"Gimme!" said Harry, grabbing the bottle off her.  
  
"Hey, Snatchy Mcgrabby, you gonna offer anyone else some of that?" demanded the brunette, sitting on Ron's lap.  
  
"I was just about to okay! Padma you want some?"  
  
"No thanks I've had bad experiences with tequila!"  
  
"Care to explain?" asked Draco, trailing his fingers lazily up and down Harry's back.  
  
"Well when you're the one who is forced to drink the worm you kinda go off  
  
it!"  
  
"Tequila slammers!" exclaimed Blaise, attempting to stand up, before tumbling right back down.  
  
"Tequila who now?"  
  
"You'll see," muttered Seamus.  
  
Harry, who had suddenly sprung to life, snatched the bottle from Blaise, and grinned at Draco as Pavarti entered with a salt shaker and two dozen slices of lime.  
  
"Come here," the raven-haired boy ordered, beckoning to his blond boyfriend.  
  
Approaching the other boy nervously, Draco lay down and apprehensively asked, "How does this work?"  
  
"Well..." mused Harry, unscrewing the lid of the tequila bottle.  
  
The other teenagers grouped around the two in a misshapen circle.  
  
"Draco, first you have to take your shirt off," slurred Hermione.  
  
Draco's blue eyes widened in horror. "What?"  
  
Harry nodded. "She's right, Dray. You gotta lose it."  
  
Looking even more scared, Draco peeled off his black T-shirt and lay back down on the floor, wrapping his arms protectively over his naked stomach.  
  
"So, what is this game about?"  
  
"Well, I do this," sing-songed Harry, dripping a trail of lime up Draco's chest. "And then this," he continued, pouring a line of salt along the low waistband of Draco's jeans.  
  
Biting his lip, Draco nodded. "And now what?"  
  
"And now I do this," muttered Harry, taking a deep gulp of the tequila before lowering his head and licking the lime off with his rough tongue, before doing the same with the salt.  
  
Draco gasped and grinned as Harry sat back up.  
  
"And that is how you play."  
  
Laughing, Seamus added, "Now, Draco, you have to do it to Harry."  
  
Draco raised his pierced eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"  
  
Lying down in the same spot Draco had been in several seconds before, Harry put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I am your shot glass."  
  
Still smirking, Draco squeezed the lime, dripping the remainder of the juice into the small well at the nape of Harry's neck. The salt, he shook gently over the green-eyed boy's full lips.  
  
"Cheers," he grinned, tilting his head back and letting the amber liquid burn it's way down his throat, sucking the lime from Harry's neck and tenderly taking the salt from his mouth, not missing the chance to slip his tongue against the other boys.  
  
"Who's next?"

* * *

Draco awoke with the oh so familiar feeling of a hang over. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt fuzzy, his head was pounding and his stomach was turning.  
  
He lifted his head slightly to look around him. He recognised the surroundings of his living room. He was shirtless, lying spread out on the floor. His stomach felt sticky.  
  
Blaise was in an armchair next to him, snoring softly, his head hanging back, a small string of drool hanging from his mouth, resting on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione lay on either ends of the sofa. Ron's arms were flung above his head, one leg hanging off the sofa. Hermione was curled up, her head resting on her folded arms. Seamus was lying on the coffee table, face down. Dean, Padma and Pavarti were lying in what could only be described as a pile.  
  
Draco pulled himself to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen. It didn't pass him by that all the bottles and other rubbish that had covered the room last night was gone. He smelt coffee and saw Harry at the kitchen worktop.  
  
"Morning," he muttered.  
  
"Hey," the dark haired boy replied.  
  
Putting down the mug he was holding, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Coffee?" he offered.  
  
"Please," groaned Draco, collapsing into a chair.  
  
She placed a mug in front of him and he took a sip. It was strong, the way he liked it. It amazing Draco that Harry knew such menial things as how he took his coffee.  
  
"You want anything to eat?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I dunno what there is."  
  
"Um...cereal...toast...pop tarts..." replied Harry, looking through the cupboards.  
  
Draco smiled like a little boy. "Pop tarts are good."  
  
Harry grinned at him and pulled himself to kneel on the kitchen counter, rooting through an open cupboard.  
  
"You couldn't pour me some more coffee could you?" he asked. "My mug is by the sink."  
  
Draco went over to the sink and found his mug, a black one, then went over to the coffee pot, which was next to where Harry was kneeling on the counter.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Draco ran his hand over the skin exposed on the other boy's bare back and Harry shuddered, arching backwards, revelling in the warmth emanating from such a simple touch.  
  
"Found them," murmured Harry, sliding off the counter.  
  
Draco took a step closer to him. "Thanks." His voice was husky.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He lifted his hand and stroked Harry's cheek, starting at his temple, running his thumb over Harry's mouth. Harry turned his head and softly kissed Draco's palm. The blond ran his other hand down the jet-black headed boy's arm and entwined their fingers. He slowly moved his head towards his and his gaze flicked down to Harry's lips. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Shit, my head is killing me."  
  
Neither boy moved as Seamus stumbled in, his Irish accent even thicker with sleep.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he protested. "You two know I'm cool with you guys together but I do not need to see it first thing in the morning when I've got one mother of a hangover.  
  
Grinning, Harry pushed Draco away from him and sat opposite the auburn haired boy at the table.  
  
"The others still asleep?"  
  
Yawning widely, Seamus nodded. "Yup. Did someone clean up in there?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yea, I woke up, got bored."  
  
Frowning slightly in amusement, Draco kissed his boyfriend's untidy hair and stretched.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed. If anyone wants anything to eat or drink tell them to help themselves," he said as he left.  
  
"And if any of them throw up tell them they're cleaning it or they're dead!"

* * *

* * *

Okay, this chapter's a bit crap (in my opinion) and filled with dialogue but I felt like some random teenage fun.  
  
Review please. 


	34. One for my baby

The reason the last 2 chapters were so full of teenage...randomness...is because I figured the rest of the story had been very angsty and wanted a break from that. However, the angst is somewhat back as, contrary to what many thought, Tor is far from gone.

* * *

* * *

**34. One for my Baby**  
  
Draco, after showering and making his excuses to Harry and the others about promising to spend time with his Uncle, had left the house and swiftly hurried towards an address scribbled down on a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
He'd lied to Harry, something he'd promised himself at least that he would never do, but as long as the dark haired boy never found out it was okay.  
  
It wasn't as if Draco was about to do a bad thing. He was just doing something that needed dealing with.  
  
He arrived at his destination and pocketed the piece of paper, before straightening his clothes and knocking on the door.  
  
It swung open and the face Draco had been hoping to see appeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Smiling placidly at the boy, Draco replied, "I think you and I need to have a little talk."  
  
It still freaked him out to look at Tor, making him wonder if there was a mirror opposite him. A very cheap, dirty mirror.  
  
Still frowning and making no move to let Draco in, Tor scratched his stomach and asked, "Now why would we need to do that?"  
  
Draco rubbed at the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was tired and hung over, and it was hot outside. He was not in the mood to be dealing with Tor's smart-ass questions and comments.  
  
"Okay, I can't be bothered to bicker back and forth with you, so I'm going to make it simple. Harry. My boyfriend. Stop trying to get him back 'cause you're not going to."  
  
Tor chuckled. This in itself didn't shock Draco, it was a response he himself would've had. What did surprise Draco was that Tor stepped back and opened the door wider, motioning for Draco to go inside.  
  
"You're right. You and me do need to have a little talk. Clearly you're under some very, very wrong impressions of Harry."  
  
Refusing to let his face show his confusion, Draco entered the house and followed Tor into a large, brightly lit and expensively furnished living room.  
  
"What 'wrong impressions' do I have of Harry?" asked Draco, careful to keep his voice deadpan and uninterested.  
  
Tor chuckled again and flopped unceremoniously into a large, burgundy armchair. "He's not all he appears to be."  
  
Fighting the desperate urge to smile, Draco simply replied, "Believe me, I know."  
  
The other blond shook his head. "I very much doubt you do, or you wouldn't be here telling me to leave him alone. You'd be running for the hills."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Has Harry ever gotten angry at you?"  
  
"Yes, once, but we sorted it out."  
  
"No, I mean really angry. Furious."  
  
"No, and I have no plans no give him a reason to."  
  
Tor laughed and leant his elbows on his knees, looking intently at Draco. "He doesn't need a reason."  
  
Draco frowned, fear clutching his stomach. "What?"  
  
"He's got a horrible temper does our Harry. He can be fine, very nice and sweet and funny, but sometimes he just...flips."  
  
"Explain 'flips'."  
  
"He starts yelling and throwing things. And then he gets violent." He looked pointedly into Draco's eyes. "Has he ever hurt you?"  
  
Unable to speak, Draco simply shook his head.  
  
Smiling sadly, Tor stood up. "You're lucky."  
  
"W-what are you doing?" stuttered Draco as Tor began taking of his T-shirt.  
  
"Showing you what he's capable of."  
  
Draco gasped as he forced himself to look at Tor. A raised scar, about eight inches long, ran down Tor's flat stomach.  
  
"H-how did that happen?"  
  
"Me and Harry got into an argument over something silly. We were in the kitchen. There was a knife on the side."  
  
He shook his head as if to shake away bad memories and smiled a tiny, morose smile.  
  
"Like I said, don't get him angry."

* * *

* * *

This chapter is incredibly short, I know, but hopefully it's enough for now.  
  
Review please. 


	35. Cute without the E

Wow – I've got over700 reviews – that's bloody amazing!!!! Can I just take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed or has read this story (even if they didn't review).  
  
Secondly, my GOD you people don't like Tor – originally he wasn't going to be such a bastard but, what can I say? Also, I know it's a very weird story line there but I really didn't know what else to do and thought this was pretty fun. And, LethalRose, though the idea of a Harry/Draco/Tor threesome is incredibly...interesting...it ain't gonna happen.  
  
Thirdly – you people are smart!

* * *

* * *

**35. Cute with the E**  
  
After Tor's shocking revelation, Draco had stumbled in a speechless shock from the beautiful house and out into the blinding sunlight, his mind reeling and his stomach churning.  
  
He couldn't believe was he had heard. Of course, there was the possibility Tor was lying, but how well did Draco know Harry? Really really know? Harry was so aloof and carefree, and, as the other night at the church had proved, he was prone to moments of incredible spontaneity. Perhaps he was a schizophrenic. It sure would explain a lot.  
  
Either way, Draco had to find out the truth. But finding out the truth would involve telling Harry what he had done. Telling Harry that he had gone to practically threaten his ex-boyfriend. Totally what everyone wants to hear. Though, it was be a perfect way to discover if Harry had a violent temper.  
  
Draco shuddered as he remembered the terrifying flaw on Tor's stomach. Had Harry, his Harry, really done that? Cut a huge gash in someone's flesh with a kitchen knife?  
  
He suddenly realised that, while he'd been throwing these thoughts around in his head, his feet had carried him back to Harry's house and he was almost on the doorstep.  
  
Draco had a choice. He could either turn around and spend his day wandering around and pondering his thoughts, or he could bite the bullet and confront Harry.  
  
'Be a man, Malfoy.'  
  
Before he could give himself a chance to change his mind, Draco knocked abruptly on the door and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open.  
  
Harry opened and door and smiled a smile of pure delight at the blond, his hair sticking up at all angles, still only wearing his boxers.  
  
"Draco! What happened to your plans with your uncle?"  
  
"I lied Harry," Draco answered quickly, looking at his feet. There was a scuff on the toe of one of his black shoes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to tell you the truth."  
  
That small white mark on the toe of his left shoe.  
  
"I guess you'd better come in then," muttered Harry, talking through gritted teeth and letting Draco enter the house.  
  
Draco hurried in, never taking his eyes off that four centimetre long white mark.  
  
Harry sat in the large armchair, folding his legs underneath him and folding his arms across his chest, his green, slightly narrowed, eyes fixed on Draco, who was now pacing up and down the blue carpeted room.  
  
"What did you lie about?"  
  
"I didn't have plans with Sev this afternoon. Never did. Probably never will. We're not into the same stuff. I mean, can you imagine him bowling? Or-"  
  
"Dray, you're babbling about some really pointless shit," interrupted Harry, looking unhappier by the second.  
  
Draco nodded, still continuing his pacing, his eyes still fixated on that scuff.  
  
"Yea, yea I am." He stopped pacing for a second to run a hand through his hair, but resumed his march up and down the room.  
  
"If you didn't have plans with your Uncle today, then what were you doing? And why did you lie to me?"  
  
"Well, that's what I need to tell you."  
  
The blond stood stationary and looked at Harry's knees.  
  
"I went to see Tor today."  
  
Harry frowned. "How did you get his address?"  
  
"I have my ways. I know some people." Draco shook his head. "That's really not the point though."  
  
"You're right," Harry agreed. "Why did you feel the need to go and see him?"  
  
"To tell him to stay away from you," Draco mumbled, a pink blush growing up his neck.  
  
"What? I didn't hear that."  
  
Draco looked up, but still only as far up as Harry's chest. "To tell him to stay away from you."  
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Okay."  
  
He stood up in the same, lethargic way he had nodded. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"I could really use a glass of water," Draco replied meekly, trailing after Harry into the kitchen.  
  
Once there, Harry reached into a cupboard and retrieved two glasses, filling each one with water.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I eat while you explain yourself," murmured Harry, somewhat bitterly, grabbing two slices of bread and pushing them into the toaster.  
  
"Sure, whatever. It's your house."  
  
Harry turned around, leaning against the counter, and folded his arms back over his chest. "So explain yourself."  
  
"I just have this feeling that Tor is trying to sabotage what we have in order to try and get you back. And...I don't want to lose you Harry. Especially not to a guy who seems to be pulling every dirty trick in the book to break us up."  
  
"Hmm..." was Harry's only reply. "Did he tell you anything about when me and him went out? Or anything that may have happened?"  
  
Draco gulped and took another swig of water. "No, nothing, nothing at all, why would he say anything?" he rambled, shaking his head vehemently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry spun around and Draco jumped back with a yell and dropped his glass of water, his eyes looking in utter terror at the knife in Harry's hand.  
  
"H-Harry, I didn't mean to make you angry or anything!" he defended himself. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Draco would've laughed at the bemused look on Harry's face had he not been literally trembling from fear.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tor – you – argument – knife – you – cut – huge," Draco gasped.  
  
A constricted look played about Harry's face and his nostrils flared. Suddenly, and to the blond's utter amazement, Harry began laughing, his shoulder shaking and he doubled over, clutching his stomach, before folding to the floor it fits of laughter.  
  
"Harry, what's so funny?" Draco demanding, in hard, clipped British tones.  
  
Gulping air and fighting back his laughs, Harry managed to reply, "You thought that I-"more laughter as tears began to drip down his face. "- stabbed Tor?"  
  
"Well...yes," responded the other. "But I still don't understand why you're laughing. Surely you should be fairly upset by this."  
  
The raven-haired boy held up a hand to motion for Draco to wait as he tried to control himself. "You thought I was going to stab you."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry about that, but he showed me this scar and I..."  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the floor, breathing heavily and wiping the water from his face, Harry asked, "The big ass scar on his stomach?"  
  
Draco nodded, lowering himself on to one of the kitchen chairs and taking a deep drink from his water.  
  
"He got that scar when he was thirteen and somehow managed to skewer himself on a metal railing," Harry explained, before bursting into laughter once again.  
  
"Oh," was all Draco could say, his cheeks flaming a deep red.  
  
Harry crawled over to Draco and looked up into his blue eyes, leaning his elbows on the other boy's knees.  
  
"You are so damn adorable," he muttered, pulling Draco down to kiss him.  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh I'm furious," replied Harry, still grinning. "And, believe me, you will be punished."

* * *

* * *

I have no comments for the end of this chapter. Review please. 


	36. Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch me

Wow...I haven't updated in ages. There is a valid reason for this though, I haven't abandoned the story. I've been in Cornwall for the past week with some mates. But I'm back now and continuing.

Thanks a bundle to everyone who reviewed. You do get to see Draco's punishment...however, it is not as you would expect and/or hope. Sorry.

* * *

* * *

**36. Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me**

Draco was not a happy bunny. On a bunny level of happiness from one to ten, Draco was way down into the minuses. In fact, he was a decidedly grumpy bunny.

As Harry had said he would, he was punishing Draco. Unfortunately, unlike Draco had hoped, the punishment was not something sexual or kinky. It was the exact polar opposite.

It had been nine days since Draco had confessed to threatening Harry's ex and for those nine days Harry had not touched Draco at all in any way, nor would he allow Draco to touch him. Not even when passing the cereal packet or sharing a beer. However, Harry was making it, and Draco, as hard as possible by sitting incredibly close to him, just half an inch between their legs, or by leaning past him, leaning so close that Draco could feel the other boys warm breath on his neck.

"Harry!"

The raven-haired boy turned his head slowly from where his gaze was fixed on the television screen and looked at Draco.

"Yes?"

"Come on. It's been over a week. I've learnt my lesson, it was wrong, I'll never do it again. But, please. I'm giving myself a blister here."

Harry simply smiled and took a sip of his coke.

"It's your own fault."

"Harry!" Draco repeated, his tone exasperated.

"Draco, please don't whine. I hate it when people whine."

The blond boy flopped back on the sofa and growled in frustration.

"God, you're such an asshole! I hate you!"

"No you don't," Harry replied calmly. "You're just a little flustered."

Draco gave him an infamous 'duh' look.

"Not shit Sherlock."

"Which reminds me. We're meeting Hermione and Ron at the mall in ten minutes," said Harry, standing up and turning off the television.

"What? No, I did not agree to any meetings," protested Draco.

Pouting, Harry bent down and, with his mouth almost touching Draco's ear, he murmured, "Baby, I'll make it worth your time."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other at a table in the pizza place in the mall, opposite Ron and Hermione.

"Best...album?" asked Hermione.

"Smashing Pumpkins – The Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness," replied Harry and Ron immediately in unison.

Hermione laughed and looked at Draco. "Best album Draco?"

Draco bit his lip in thought, before replying in a pensive tone, "Sex Pistols – Never Mind the Bollocks."

"Sex Pistols?" exclaimed Ron. "Come on. Sure, they were good at the time but the time was ages ago. Move on."

The blond raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Millions of people followed their lead in an anarchist rebellion yet they were our age. Pretty impressive if you ask me."

"Yes, quite the anarchist you are," teased Harry. "With your big house and your expensive clothes."

"Whereas you're a street urchin," retorted the blond.

"Not at all," responded the green-eyed boy, his tone still calm and breezy. "I'm sure I can bring you around to my way of thinking."

Draco snorted. "I highly doubt that," he scoffed. "I am not easily manipula-"he broke of, emitted a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, concern masking her features.

"N-nothing. Just smacked my leg against the table."

Harry continued smiling serenely as his right hand worked his way into Draco's boxers and began stroking his rigid cock. A minor squeeze had caused the blond to gasp.

"What about...best film?" asked Ron.

"Definitely Breakfast at Tiffany's," was Hermione's answer.

Harry frowned. "Scarface." He turned to Draco. "Dray?"

"Cockwork Orange." He suddenly realised his mistake. "Clockwork Orange. I mean Clockwork Orange."

If Ron and Hermione found anything strange, they didn't mention it and didn't let it show on their faces.

Harry grasped Draco in his hand and began to pump up and down, causing the blue eyes to shut and for Draco to gasp again and bite his lip.

"Draco, whatever is the matter?" asked Harry, grinning wickedly.

"Nothing, nothing," Draco squeaked.

By the way Draco was subtly moving his hips and by the way his stomach muscles were contracting ever so slightly, Harry could tell the blond was close.

It was at that moment he took his hand out and put one finger in his mouth, as if licking off sauce from the pizza.

"Wow, I'm stuffed. What's say we get out of her and take a walk," he suggested brightly.

Nodding their consent, Ron and Hermione stood and waited for the other two to do the same.

"Bastard! You fucking bastard! I hate you so fucking much!" muttered Draco, so only Harry could hear.

"You made the decision to go have a talk with my ex," shrugged Harry. "You reap what you sow."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You wanker!"

Harry smiled a sweet smile and, in sugar laced tones, replied, "Sweetie, I'm not the one with the blisters."

* * *

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry that chapter is so short but at least it's up.

The two albums and three films mentioned totally rock and the title of this chapter is the song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Review please.


	37. Bubbles

_**SilverDragon161** – Love: Rediscovered will be updated as son as my writer's block for that story passes. I promise I haven't abandoned it._

God, sorry it's taken me so damn long to update but I was having serious trouble writing this chapter – this tiny thing has taken me like a week. Madness really.

Some people liked Harry's punishment for Draco, others did not. Still, can't please everyone. Regardless of, thanks to all the people that reviewed.

Oh, as I have no idea of the time frame of this story (which is really bad 'cause I should), I will clarify that it is now the beginning of December (think 2nd, 3rd – ish). Sorry if this really doesn't fit in but this is the only idea I have to move the story on a bit - well for the next chapter.

Slashy-ness at the beginning of the chapter

**

* * *

* * *

**

**37. Bubbles**

Though Harry's eyes were closed and he was only just teetering on the edge between dreams and reality, he could feel the sun warming his skin through the open windows and the soft sheets beneath him. There was a soft, tickling sensation on his chest but, far from it being unpleasant, Harry found it soothing and smiled.

The tickling sensation was replaced by a succession of small, warm wet...things...being pressed to his chest and stomach. After a great amount of time, Harry's sleep addled brain managed to work out that someone was kissing his naked torso and that the tickling sensation before had been the result of fingers stroking up and down his chest.

Long, pale fingers.

Soft, apple blossom lips.

"Dray?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"So you decided to wake up? Took you long enough," replied the crisp, English accent.

"Dray, what the – "Harry cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck!"

Draco smiled and continued running his tongue lightly up Harry's rigid cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him all into his mouth.

Harry bucked his hips, trying to thrust himself further into Draco's mouth, and swore vehemently when suddenly Draco sat up and fixed Harry with a look.

"What the hell?" protested Harry, also sitting up, glaring at Draco.

"I need to take a shower."

"Could you have done that once...you know...we were done here?"

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "You're coming with me," he explained, jumping off the bed.

"Oh, okay," responded Harry, getting up and following Draco into the bathroom next door.

The blond locked the door behind him and leant into the small shower cubicle, turning the two knobs and testing the water with his hand. When he was satisfied with the temperature he turned around and just looked at Harry.

Before Draco had time to think, Harry was kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, running his hands longingly over the pale skin.

"Harry," groaned Draco as the green eyed boy deftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off with his boxers.

Gently, Harry pushed Draco back into the shower and shut the door behind them, the transparent glass steaming up.

Draco tore his lips away from Harry's for just long enough to gasp out, "You finished with the punishment then?"

"Talk later," Harry whispered back, moving his hands down Draco's stomach to his hips.

"Good plan," murmured Draco, running his hands across Harry's back and ass.

The raven-haired boy hissed as Draco slid a warm, wet finger into to him, quickly followed by another.

"Dray," he moaned.

"Yea?"

Harry nodded, sucking at the sensitive skin in the hollow of Draco's neck.

"Turn round."

Obligingly, Harry turned around, bracing himself against the wall of the shower with his arms, just supporting himself as he felt Draco firmly grasp his hips before gently pushing himself into Harry.

Almost involuntarily, Harry let out a low, guttural moan, breathing heavily with his head hanging between his outstretched, muscular arms.

Draco pressed his mouth into Harry's neck and kissed and nipped at the skin there, leaving little red and purple marks. His perfect, white fingernails dug little crescents into Harry's hips as he thrust as deep into the tanned boy as he could.

One pale arm snaked around Harry's waist to hold him to Draco, while the other hand moved down to Harry's throbbing erection, encircling it.

"I love you Harry," Draco murmured into Harry's ear, his lips sending shivers down the other boy's spine.

"Love you," Harry breathed. "Dray, please."

"I want you to come with me, Har. Just hold out for me."

Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to control his breathing, Harry nodded again, unable to speak, his arms shaking with the strain of holding him up.

Luckily, Harry didn't have to hold on for long. Draco's teeth sunk into his neck as he plunged into Harry one final time and reached his climax at exactly the same time Harry released himself into the blond's hand, his knees buckling beneath him.

Draco's arm around his waist kept him from falling, instead pulling him closer to his lover, gently lowering themselves to the floor of the shower, the still warm water drumming on to their skin.

Tenderly and lovingly, Draco pressed tiny kisses to the mark he had left on Harry's skin.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry once he thought he could talk again.

"I know," Draco replied, smiling contentedly.

"Maybe I should punish you more often," the dark haired boy grinned.

Playfully, Draco smacked his upper arm.

"Don't you fucking dare."

* * *

* * *

Yup, it's short and there's no point to it but it's slashy.

Review please.


	38. Author's Note

_**Jezebel** – firstly, I'm amazed it took you 37 chapters to review this and surprised that you read all 37 – I actually don't have much of a plan but, so far, you're the only person to find this frustrating. Thank you for your honest and frank review but if you're finding it disjointed and you find it hard to understand why I write some things then may I suggest that you refrain from reading this story._

Now that's over and done with –

I have not abandoned this story. I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry, but I will update a.s.a.p.

First, I was at Reading, which was awesome btw, me and my mates were on TV. Then I got ill and was sick and flu-ish and just yuck.

I got an A in my French GCSE which is amazing 'cause I was sure I was going to fail.

Now I'm back at school in my final year and within the first few days they have literally launched work at us. I mean, I have 3 pieces of coursework to be in on WEDNESDAY!! And then others in a few weeks. Also, I'm taking a college course and so am doing two extra hours of work a week and studying for 9 GCSE's and one AS level.

However, there is one plus. I'm seeing Lost Prophets for the 4th time in November – which is awesome 'cause they are amazing live.

Um...yea, I think that's about it. So don't give up on this story or any of my others as I will update as soon as I can, I promise, and you can hold me to that.

Love, kisses, and fairy dust

Riley

xxx


	39. Author's Notes 2

Hey,

Okay, so I know I said I'd update soon like months ago, but things have been so hectic.

Firstly, my mum is getting a divorce from my step-dad so I've been helping out a lot with my little sister etc.

Secondly, three of my friends have been ill. One, Sarah, keeps fainting and has been in and out of hospital because the doctors have no idea what is wrong with her. Then, Amy's epilepsy is getting bad as she's had about three fits in two months and keeps blanking. And then Mia has to have open heart surgery in July.

Thirdly, I'm trying to juggle 9 GCSEs (Maths, English, English Lit. Biology, Chemistry, Physics, History, Spanish and Latin) and one AS Level (Critical Thinking) and at the moment I've got five pieces of coursework on the go and mocks in a few months. Also...the joys of filling in college applications.

Now, if you are willing to wait a bit more then feel free, but if someone is willing to write the next chapter just to get it up then I would really appreciate the help.

If you do want to then post a review with your ideas and I'll e-mail you or something.

Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews and for being so patient.

Riley

xxxx


	40. I'll be home for Christmas

Hey – okay – so I'm back, with a new chapter. Granted it's not a brilliant chapter but I felt I need to update and thanks so much to you guys for being patient.

* * *

**38. I'll be home for Christmas**

"I can't believe you've never seen 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' Dray. I mean, you were seriously deprived as a kid."

Draco glared at Harry and sniffed before continuing to read the back of the DVD box.

"I was not deprived as a child, but I occupied myself with more interesting things than a skeleton named Jack who wants to be Santa Claus."

Harry raised a hand to his forehead, and sighed dramatically, dropping to the floor, under the pretence of fainting.

"Oh don't be such a bloody queen," Draco scolded irritably.

The dark haired boy sat up, and grinned impishly at the blond. Draco tried not to smile, but found he couldn't resist.

'_He's just too bloody adorable.'_

"Just sit down and put the film on."

Rolling his eyes, Harry climbed on to the sofa and fumbled with the remote, eventually finding the correct button to turn on the television.

"This is just the best film, _ever_."

"I'll make my own decision about that," Draco replied, dryly.

Harry turned to him and raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy," muttered the blond, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry grinned and sat on his knees next to Draco, raising his hands.

"Yes you are. And if you don't tell me why, I'm going to get it out of you the best way I know how."

"Then do that."

Suddenly, Harry was viciously tickling Draco, digging his fingers under his ribs in a particularly sensitive spot, until Draco was squirming, giggling and begging for a truce.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you," he gasped, "Just stop."

Harry conceded, and sat back on his heels, looking expectantly at Draco.

"I spoke to my mum last night, and she desperately wants me to go to England for Christmas, seeing as it's her first without dad."

The green eyed boy frowned. "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to go." He held up a hand. "I know, I know, it's incredibly selfish of me. But when I'm there, it's just me and mother and the maids and the staff in this big, cold house, with nothing to do."

"Yea, but Dray, if you didn't go you'd regret it. And what about all your friends in England."

"Eugh," Draco scoffed. "Friends is a bit of an exaggeration. Fellow spoiled brats is closer, I feel."

"Aw, doesn't widdle Dwaco wanna pway with the other kids?" teased Harry.

"If you're just gonna sit there and take the piss you can bugger off," scowled Draco, shifting away from Harry and crossing his arms over his chest, looking all of a sudden like a petulant child.

"Okay, I'll stop with the piss taking, but I honestly don't see the problem here. You'll be gone for about a week, back with your mum in your old house, with your old room and old town where you grew up. And if I hear you complain about the maids and butlers one more time I may have to slap you one," he grinned. "So where oh where is the issue?"

The blond buried his head into his chest and murmured something that Harry failed to catch through the layers of black fabric.

"Say what?" Harry frowned.

Draco lifted his head and repeated himself, blushing furiously as he did so. "I'll miss you."

Harry managed to keep a straight face for a good thirty seconds before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

"See! All you do is take the piss!"

Catching his breath, Harry shook his dark head. "I'm not. That's just so adorable."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, Dray, look. If you don't go you'll regret it and you'll be kicking yourself 'til next Christmas. So just go. You'll have a great time and I'll be here when you get back."

"Hmm."

Suddenly Draco's blue eyes light up and he smiled at Harry.

"What?" asked Harry nervously.

"Come with me."

"Beg pardon."

"To London. Not for actual Christmas, you have to spend that with your family. But come to London with me for a few days. To see where I grew up and to meet my mother and Marie and-"

Harry placed two fingers on Draco's lips. "Calm. You'll hyperventilate."

Draco nodded. "I'm calm. But that'd be so much fun. You and me in London."

"It would be fun. But I'd have to ask my parents and get a ticket and stuff. Plus I can't just impose myself on your mother."

"Don't be ridiculous, she'll love you. I'm not joking about this. I'll call my mother tonight and then you can talk to your parents. As for the ticket…well that can be arranged."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. "I'd really like to go."

Draco kissed Harry's chin. "And so it shall be done."

"Happier now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now shut up and watch the damn film."

* * *

Argh…you've waited about 5 months for that…sorry! Erm…Nightmare Before Christmas is only like the best film ever.

Again, sorry I've kept you waiting so long.

Please review.


	41. Anarchy in the UK

Oh lord, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get another chapter up. I just hope you all you guys are still reading and haven't given up on me.

To answer a question I've been asked several times – I lived in the US until about six years ago, and now I live in England. I'm sorry for my crossing of slang – I know I use British slang a lot for Harry. I'm actually looking to expand on that in future chapters, showing Draco's influence.

* * *

* * *

**39. Anarchy in the UK**

As the pilot informed them they were currently flying at 30,000 feet over the Atlantic Ocean, it occurred to Draco that, in the past six months, he'd flown more than he ever had in the previous eighteen years. Flying between London Heathrow and JFK seemed to be a part of his life now.

He turned to look at Harry, who, in turn, was staring out the window, a look of absolute wonderment plastered on his face, which had been there since they'd flown over Connecticut.

"Dray, look. We're actually flying through the clouds!" he exclaimed, his green eyes shining with excitement.

Draco smiled and twined his fingers through Harry's. "You'd think you've never been on a plane before."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't. My family holidays consist of a beach house in Florida and two weeks of burning sun by the Gulf of Mexico. Spend most of the time in the sea."

"You've just filled my head with all sorts of wonderful images."

"How? How does my family at the beach give you any kind of good thoughts?"

"In my mind your family aren't there. But you in the sun in shorts, your hairy all damp from the sea…those are all very good thoughts."

Harry rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Draco's thigh. "Please, try and behave yourself until we get off the plane."

"But I'm so bored," whined the blond boy, bouncing slightly in his seat. "And we don't get off the plane for hours!"

"Draco, you have the attention span of a goldfish with ADD. Watch a film or read a book or listen to your pea-pod thing."

Draco frowned, his blue eyes confused. "Pea-pod?"

"You know!"

"Harry, I really, really don't."

"That fancy little white thing with all the songs on that you flashed in my face this morning," Harry explained, gesticulating with his hands.

Draco's frown melted and inside he smiled, before chuckling. "You mean my I-Pod?"

"Yea, that's what I said!"

"No, dear, you said pea-pod. In no way is a pod of peas similar to this amazing piece of engineering."

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's and crossed his arms over his chest, putting on his sulky face.

"You don't have to be so patronising," he muttered.

Draco ran his thumb across Harry's bottom lip and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. But it's pretty funny."

"Hmm," Harry grunted in response.

"You know, if you don't cheer up and get rid of Mr. Pouty there on your bottom lip, I may not be able to control myself. I may be forced to take you roughly in that economy bathroom that has just been vacated by the guy with severe motion sickness."

Harry grimaced slightly, and then smiled at Draco. "I'm cheery. But I'm also tired. So please occupy yourself while I sleep."

Draco groaned. "Fine, but you totally owe me when we get to London."

"I know I do," Harry yawned. "Whatever you so desire."

Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and clasped one of the blond's hands in his, lightly kissing the knuckles. Draco gently stroked Harry's unruly black hair and leant his head back, smiling to himself.

* * *

As the plane touched down in London, Harry awoke with a start at the jolting motion.

"We're here," Draco murmured.

Harry nodded and sat up, stretching out his arms, before gathering his stuff and pulling on his black hooded jumper. He watched as Draco stood up and took both of their bags from the overhead storage compartment and handed Harry's to him.

"Thanks."

"Come on then," Draco smiled.

Harry stood up slowly and stretched again, his legs and back stiff. He followed Draco from the plane in silence, and remained quiet as they made their way through passport control and to baggage claim.

Draco took Harry's hand a squeezed it lightly. "Hey, you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've gone very, very quiet. It's unnerving."

"I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" Draco coaxed.

"What if your mum doesn't like me?"

The blond laughed and pulled Harry into a hug, kissing his forehead. "Is that what you're worried about? My mum will love you. She'll probably want to keep you and send me back."

"Yes, but what if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't then so what? I don't choose whom I date based on whether or not my mother likes them. If she doesn't like you, it doesn't change the fact that I really, really do. 'Kay?"

Harry smiled. "Yea."

"Good. Now, where the hell are our bags?"

* * *

* * *

I'm sure my chapters are getting shorter and worse. Next chapter (which won't take 2 months to write, I promise) will involve Harry meeting Narcissa.

If any of you are fans of ER or Charmed – I've got an ER story in progress at the moment called "The Quiet Things that no one ever knows" – which is a pretty Ray-centric fic, and a Charmed story called "Little Women". Please check those out too.

Can I also just say thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm now aiming for 1000+ reviews, and I realised this means I need to update more regularly, which I plan to do. So please review and try and get my numbers up.

Thank you.


	42. Homecoming

Oh so I know it's been like over a year since I last updated and I'm really sorry, but I got side tracked and stuff. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, and I hope all you guys are still reading this.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 40: Homecoming**

The two boys emerged from the airport, out into a crisp English afternoon, and Harry was surprised when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a huge, black town car with blacked out windows. A short, stout man dressed in a black chauffer's uniform with matching hat came to meet them and took the suitcases from both Draco and Harry.

"Welcome back to England, Master Malfoy," he mumbled, with an accent that Harry had only ever heard from Parker on vintage Thunderbirds DVDs.

"Hello Ken," Draco replied. "Harry, this is Ken, my mother's driver. Ken, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend."

If the middle aged English man was at all surprised by Draco's annunciation of his new found sexuality, he didn't show it, and simply responded, "Good afternoon, Master Potter."

Ken opened the back door of the town car, and Draco ushered Harry in, before sliding on to the black leather seat of the car. As the car began to move, Draco rested his head in Harry's lap, while the dark haired boy stared out the window in wonder. His green eyes sparkled as he took in sites he had never seen before. Draco smiled softly, unable to believe he was taking his boyfriend home to meet his mum. He'd never even taken girls home to meet his mum.

As usual, Draco's short attention span got the better of him, and he sat up, positioning himself in Harry's lap and kissing his neck and ear lobe.

"Master Potter. I quite like that," he murmured, his hot breath tickling Harry's ear.

Harry rolled his eyes, not moving his gaze from the outside scenery. "That's because you have a submissive element about you, Dray."

Draco snorted, now kissing along the other boy's jaw line. "Hardly."

"If you say so," Harry muttered, clearly sidetracked.

Clearly feeling unappreciated, Draco bounced up and down on Harry's thighs. "Pay me some attention, Harry," he whined, sounding not unlike Harry's younger sister.

Harry chuckled and tore his gaze away the window to smile sweetly at his childish boyfriend. He stroked Draco's prominent cheekbone with his thumb, and twined his fingers through the soft, blond hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled Draco down to place a soft kiss on his pale, pink lips.

"Happier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Much," responded Draco, with a self satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Harry had drifted off to sleep about half way through the car journey, his head resting on Draco's shoulder; his hand grasping the blond's tightly, something which Draco had come to realise Harry always did when he was asleep. As his mother's house got closer and closer, the nerves began to build up in Draco, a nervous tingling in his stomach making his heart and his breathing speed up. When the mansion came in to view, and the car crunched up the gravel drive, Draco gently shook Harry awake, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Wake up, Har, we're here."

Harry stretched himself out and yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily at the house. "Wow!"

Draco chuckled. "Something like that. Come on."

The dark haired boy's amazement only grew when the huge front door was opened by an aging, silver haired man, dressed in a black suit, who, in the same way Ken had done, greeted them with, "Welcome home, Master Malfoy. Good afternoon, Master Potter."

"Harry, this is George."

"Hello George," said Harry, clearly baffled.

Suddenly, a shriek came from upstairs, and a small woman with long, blonde hair flew down the stairs, and enveloped both Harry and Draco in a bone crushing hug, with strength that belied her slender frame.

"Harry, this is my mum, Narcissa Malfoy. Mum, this is Harry Potter," introduced Draco, the height of good manners, though his voice was muffled slightly by his mother's hair.

Narcissa let go of the boys, and took a step back, eyeing them from head to toe, before calling, "Marie, Draco's here with his friend."

The maid hurried out of the kitchen, flinging herself and Draco and Harry in a similar manner to the way his mother had.

"Oh, look at you two handsome boys," cooed Marie.

"Harry, this is Marie," Draco introduced, by now laughing.

"Nice to meet you," Harry mumbled, his cheeks flushing at the 'handsome' comment.

Marie pulled back and examined them the same way Draco's mother had done.

"Haven't you two been eating?" she cried, "You're both so skinny. Come through to the kitchen, I'll fix you both something to eat."

Marie and Narcissa went into the kitchen, and Draco chuckled at the look of utter bemusement on Harry's face.

"Welcome to the mad house," commented Draco. He kissed Harry, before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the kitchen. "Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

* * *

I know it's not great, and probably not worth a years wait, but there will be more England action coming very soon, including a lil bit of conflict between Harry and Pansy.

Please review…nicely.


	43. A Moment

It's been a few weeks since the last chapter, but I've been celebrating the end of my exams in Spain with some friends, so I think that counts as an excuse I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and to review it – I now have over 1,000 reviews, which makes me very happy. This chapter's pretty short, and mostly fluff, but it's a filler before all the good angsty stuff comes, so play nice…please.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Moment**

Draco and Harry were sitting with Narcissa and Marie, chewing on toast and chatting about what each person had been up to, when, out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed Harry attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Mum, is it okay if we take our stuff upstairs and get some sleep? Long flight and all."

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Of course. Marie has set up the room next to yours for Harry."

"There are fresh towels in the airing cupboard," added Marie.

"Thank you very much for the tea and toast," said Harry, covering up another yawn, as Draco tugged his hand and pulled him up from her seat.

Draco led Harry up the looming staircase, explaining, "You looked pretty tired, so I thought I'd get you out of there."

Harry grinned in response, "You are my saviour."

They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence, and continued down the hall, until Draco stopped in front of a large, dark brown wooden door.

"This is your room, Master Potter," quipped Draco, mimicking Ken's accent.

He pushed the door open to reveal a large room, probably about twice as big as Harry's room at home, decorated entirely in cream and beige, with a king sized bed in the middle.

"You'll catch flies," commented Draco, seeing Harry's open mouth.

"It's amazing, Dray."

Draco shrugged, walking inside the room and beckoning Harry to follow him. "I suppose."

Harry flopped on to the bed; his eyes shut, and held his hand out towards Draco. "Come here baby."

Draco lay down next to Harry, and twined his fingers with the dark haired boys, stroking his thumb lightly over the warm skin.

"Dray, what was it like growing up here?"

Draco stayed silent, and Harry thought maybe he hadn't heard him, but then, he replied, "I didn't grow up here…not really. I spent a lot of time in boarding schools. And when I came home for the summer, I didn't really see my parents a lot. Marie brought me up, mostly. I had my friends, too, though. Well…I say friends. We all went to respectable schools, and our parents all knew each others parents, and we were all spoilt brats."

Harry said nothing, but tightened his grip on Draco's hand, knowing no words were needed.

"I'm jealous of you, Har. You got your family around you, and you guys all love each other, so much."

"You're family love you too."

"I know. We just don't show emotion much in this family. Or at all."

"You have me now. And you'll have a hard time trying to make me stop showing you and telling you how much I love you."

Draco smiled and turned his head to look at Harry. "I love you too."

"Damn straight," remarked Harry, as he moved to kiss Draco.

"Much as I'd love to stay here kissing you, nature calls," said Draco, standing up from the bed.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Lovely."

As Draco left the room, Harry yawned again and closed his eyes, turning on to his side, and curling in the foetal position.

"Now, where were we?" joked Draco as he re-entered Harry's room. "Har?"

Draco smiled to himself, and crawled along the bed to lie next to Harry, positioning his body around the other boy's, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and breathing in the scent of shampoo, Harry's aftershave, and his own cigarettes. He realised that it didn't matter how he felt about his house, or how he'd grown up – what was important was home.

"You're my home," he whispered into Harry's ear, before finally letting sleep overcoming him.

* * *

* * *

Well that was…yes…reviews please I promise, a lot of action coming soon. 


End file.
